Game of magic
by jkelly1251
Summary: The world is destroyed, only Wizards, magical creatures and demigods live plus Squibs. A choice is offered: A new World to conquer. The leader? Harry Potter, their King. The cons? They must create a new race for themselves to unite, thanks the help of the gods. Westeros, and Essos, Beware! Crossroads Harry potter and Game of thrones and Percy Jackson. Sequel coming soon
1. Chapter 1

31/07/1985  
Harry was sleeping in the closet under the stairs in the Dursleys' house, the place where he had lived for the last four years, following the death of his parents in a car accident, or at least that's what happened according to his aunt. His "bedroom" was very small, 6 X 6 ft., with an old mattress on the floor along with his baby blanket, an old moldy pillow and two broken toys that had belonged to his cousin, Dudley. Harry was also not dressed properly, wearing the worn clothes of his cousin, who was already too big and had to change his clothes, giving the old clothes to his cousin, which were much too big for him. In addition, he literally bathed in his piss, not being allowed to leave his closet at night, locked up like an animal, he could only do his needs directly on the ground. In short, he lived in unsustainable conditions, and he did not know why. And besides, he knew that today he was going to suffer because strangely, it was always the 31st of July that he suffered the most. His aunt liked to say it was the day of the demon's birth, probably referring to him.  
Yet he did not understand why his birthday was a day of suffering, while his cousin's birthday was a day of peace and joy for Dudley. He thought it was unfair, and wanted it to change. At only five years old, he was already very intelligent, understanding everything around him, already knew how to read, but had to hide it, because he knew that if he showed himself superior to his cousin, he would be put back in his place by his uncle, and not without pain.  
Harry was awakened with a start by his aunt who knocked violently on his door. He could hear her yelling in a shrill voice, making him wince a bit as it was too high.

"Wake up, freak! You shall prepare breakfast, and if you fail it, you will not eat for a week! "  
Harry did not waste any time and stood up, taking his glasses, old binoculars picked up at a flea market by his aunt so he could see properly. He then got out of his "jail" to go to the kitchen and started preparing the family's breakfast. Being too small, he had to use a stool to access the stove more easily.  
"And do not miss the bacon this time!" Then added his aunt.  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry answered tiredly.  
He set about making the traditional breakfast for the Dursley's. Fried eggs with bacon, toast, coffee for Vernon, hot chocolate for Dudley, and squeezed orange juice for Petunia. "It's unfair, why can't I be treated like Dudley?" thought Harry. He kept repeating the question while preparing the meal. It was then that Vernon arrived in the kitchen with Dudley, sitting at the table. Vernon then took his journal and opened it.  
"I hope for your sake that you have not missed anything, boy." Said the overweighed man.  
Harry did not answer because he knew that Vernon did not like being answered and that the question was rhetorical. "If only they could be nicer to me.", was his thought.

It was then that the incredible happened, and that Harry felt a strange sensation in his belly. The sensation traveled very quickly his body, surprising him in passing, so much that he dropped his uncle's plate. The latter rose furiously, ready to administer correction to his freak nephew when he froze. Harry, who had closed his eyes, opened them and saw that Petunia and Vernon were frozen. It was then that their eyes became more sparkling, more alive. Harry had always wondered why the looks of his uncle and aunt were veiled, different from the others, and yet it was that the looks were no longer veiled.  
Vernon looked at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time, turning pale as Petunia gasped in surprise and quickly raised her hand to her mouth, trying to interrupt a sort of scream. She too was looking at Harry with a look so different from the usual one. For the first time in his life, Harry saw in their eyes a different emotion than hatred and disgust. It was sadness, shame, and regret.

Before he could react, Petunia rushed towards Harry to hug him, burst into tears, and kept mumbling. Harry had a hard time understanding what was going on, but he appreciated his first hug. He raised his head, fearing Vernon's reaction, but he did not see the anger in his eyes but regret indeed.  
"What did we do?" asked a wide-eyed Vernon.

For his part, Dudley did not understand and did not care, just wanting to eat. After a few minutes, Petunia pulled away from Harry and apologized again. Before he could do anything, she took him in his arms and placed him directly at the table, serving him a good plate.  
"Mum, 'he is he eating wit' us?" Tried to say, Dudley, still having a little trouble speaking.  
"Because it's his birthday and he is your cousin. From now on, Harry will eat with us, like a real family, do you understand my angel? "Petunia answered with a smile.

Dudley just nodded before starting to eat again. For his part, Vernon quickly grabbed his jacket and wallet before leaving the house, after whispering something in his wife's ear.  
"Harry, you will not go to the garden anymore, you will also not cook anymore and neither will you have to do the housework anymore, do you understand darling?" Said Petunia then.  
"Okay, Aunt Petunia. But why? "Harry asked, intrigued by this change.  
"Let's just say that Vernon and I understood our mistakes, and we behaved badly, but everything will change. Besides, you will not sleep in the closet under the stairs, we will install you in the guest room for the moment" Said Petunia with a tear in her eye.  
"But that's Aunt Marge's room."

"Do not worry, we'll arrange the room next to Dudley's room for you. You will not stay long in Marge's room, and, anyway, as she's not here, so it's not a problem," replied Petunia.  
"All right, Aunt Petunia." Harry simply replied, still haggard after this impromptu change, but he did not complain.  
For the first time, he enjoyed a splendid breakfast. The day passed quietly, and Harry was able to enjoy television for the first time, and also read books owned by Petunia. The latter was delighted to hear (or rather, notice) that Harry could read, and was happy to give him interesting books, extolling his merits, which made Harry blush. It was late in the afternoon that Vernon returned, and when he arrived, he whispered something in Petunia's ear, and Petunia followed him, ordering Harry and Dudley not to leave Dudley's room. The two kids then began to play quietly with the figurines scattered in the room.  
Meanwhile, Vernon, helped by Petunia, went down to take all the groceries and things he bought. There were several gift packages, as well as a beautiful Forêt Noire that he had bought in a French pastry shop not far away. They laid everything in the living room and placed the cake, adorned with five candles, on the dining room table. Without wasting time, Petunia called the boys, asking them to come into the dining room. They were very quick, and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the splendid cake. That's when he saw Vernon with a big smile, a rare thing.  
"Happy birthday, Harry." Said the man before lighting the candles.  
Slowly, Petunia and Vernon began to sing a Happy Birthday to Harry, which made him cry with joy. Harry then went over to the cake, and when the song was over, he blew out the candles, wishing that it would not be a dream. They ate the cake afterward.

"I took a day off for tomorrow," Vernon said.  
"Excellent idea. I am guessing it's for picking up the furniture? "Petunia asked.  
"Indeed. We'll all go to stores together and buy everything Harry needs, he can choose what he wants for his room. "Exclaimed Vernon.  
"Really?" Harry asked timidly, looking at Vernon with hopeful eyes.  
"Yes, Harry. I swear to you that from now on you will be well treated. "Vernon answered with a big smile.  
Harry could only smile back, enjoying the chocolate cake. Right after that, Petunia covered her eyes and took him to the living room. The night had already fallen. Harry's heart was pounding hard, not knowing what to expect. It was then that Petunia removed her hands, and Harry saw a mountain of gifts.  
"Happy Birthday!"  
Shouted the two adults, and even Dudley, who was all excited.  
Harry cried and hugged Petunia and Vernon in his arms. He opened his presents, discovering toys, stuffed animals and clothes that fit him.  
"We'll put all your toys in your room tomorrow, once it's ready, okay?" Vernon asked.  
"Okay!" Harry answered happily.  
"On this, hop to bed! We have a busy day tomorrow." Petunia said, taking the two boys upstairs.  
She bathed them, made them brush their teeth, and made them wear pajamas. Harry was wearing pretty blue pajamas with stars that Vernon had just given him. She first took Dudley to his room and tucked him. Then she took Harry to his temporary room and tucked him as well.  
"Good night, my angel." Said Petunia.  
"Good night, mum," Harry answered without doing it on purpose, tired and with his eyes closed.  
He fell asleep immediately, not noticing the wide eyes of Petunia upon hearing the word "mum". She then left the room, leaving the door open, as was for Dudley. She went down to the living room, where she found Vernon with a glass of bourbon in his hand, sitting on his armchair, looking thoughtful. For once,

she also took a glass of bourbon to sit in front of him.  
"What happened?" Vernon asked, referring to their behavior.  
"I'm not sure, but I have some idea, and I do not like it." Petunia answered, squinting and in a pensive mood.  
"What then?" Vernon asked, puzzled.  
"Dumbledore's letter. I remember my sister telling me that you can enchant objects to change people's behavior. I think that the old man had bewitched us to hate magic and hate Harry". Explained Petunia.  
"But why? What does he gain? "Vernon asked, not liking the fact that someone could control him.  
"I'm not sure, but I think I know what happened. The letter said that Harry had defeated the so-called Dark Lord and that James and my sister were killed by this wizard. As I understand it, Harry is very famous among wizards, a living legend." Said Petunia.  
"I still do not see how the fuck Harry can serve this old fool with us being bewitched," Vernon said.  
"I suppose he was counting on us to mistreat him and hide the magical world from him. He probably wanted to come here and present himself as a hero in front of Harry, as his savior, saving him from muggle bad guys! Surely to make him his puppet. "Continued Petunia, deep in thought.  
"But why? I do not understand anything. And what is a muggle? "Vernon asked.  
"A muggle is a person who does not have magic powers, like us. And for Harry, I think it's a matter of politics. James Potter, Harry's father, was a very rich and powerful Lord, and Harry his only heir. If I remember correctly, wizards have their own government and are led by the nobles. Harry, being a star through his victory, besides being the heir to a big house and a large fortune, becomes the perfect political tool, and I'm sure this old fool intends to use Harry. "Finished explaining Petunia.  
"We're not going to let him go, isn't that right my love?" Vernon said, his voice deep and full of disgust with Dumbledore.  
"Oh no, we're not going to let him get away with it. We're going to raise Harry right, and we're going to tell him everything about magic. I even think we will have to go to their bank to learn more. "Exclaimed Petunia with a sadistic smile.  
"A bank? Where is it?" Vernon asked, stunned.  
"I think I remember that this bank was called Gringotts, and it's in a neighborhood called Diagon Alley, a magical district is hidden in London. It can be reached through an old pub called The Leaky Cauldron, located at Charing Cross Road. I went with my sister when we bought her supplies the second time, and I remember that Gringotts was run by goblins. "Petunia explained.  
"Goblins? Do these things really exist? "Vernon wondered, almost spitting out his bourbon.

"Yes, they really exist, like all other creatures of our fairy tales. Although we will have to be very careful when we go there. Petunia said, looking out the window, across the house.  
"Why is that?" Vernon asked, following her gaze.  
"Do you not think it's strange that the day after Harry arrived, a weird woman who never leaves her house and who often watches us came here, and in the house opposite us? I think she's a spy of the old pervert. Surely a Squib. "Explained Petunia, suspiciously.  
"A squib? What is it? "Vernon asked, puzzled.  
"A Squib is a person born in a magic family, but who has no powers." Quickly explained Petunia.  
"And you think the other crazy lady-cat is a spy?" Said Vernon.  
"Yes, I'm sure. But we will take care of her in due time. We should go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow. "Replied Petunia.  
"You're right, darling. Go to sleep, because tomorrow begins a new era for us. " Said Vernon now smiling.  
They climbed the stairs, watching as Dudley and Harry slept, before heading to their room, smiling. They did not see Harry's eyes open and wide of surprise in the dark.  
"Dumbledore ... It's all Dumbledore's fault ... I hate him!" Thought so Harry before falling asleep.

\Break/  
09/26/1985  
It had been a few months since life for Harry at the Dursleys had changed, and all for the better. He now lived in his own room, which earlier was Dudley's second bedroom, and everything had been arranged to his liking. His room now had a large bed, a large wardrobe, and a library. An office had been added, obviously dedicated to future use, when it was bigger.  
Vernon and Petunia had also decided to reveal everything to Harry, especially after a case of accidental magic, which changed the color of Petunia's hair, which ended up with blue hair, to the delight of Dudley and Harry. Harry learned that his father was a wizard, and moreover a Lord. He also learned that his mother was in fact adopted by the Evans family, that she was a brilliant witch, and that she was not an alcoholic prostitute. Of course, Harry was slightly

frightened at being abandoned by his aunt and uncle, as they were not his real family, but he was reassured.  
So on this day, the Dursleys decided to take Harry to Diagon Alley to try to find out more about the wizarding world, to get books, if possible, to help Harry with magical culture, and finally, inquire at Gringotts about Harry's legacy.  
They arrived quietly at Charing Cross Road, and when they held Harry's hand, they could see the Leaky Cauldron in all its splendor. They did not hesitate to enter the old building, finding several wizards and witches talking or eating, dressed in robes and other clothes dating certainly from the Middle-Ages. Not wasting any time, Petunia immediately led them to the counter where there was a man she knew to be the manager.  
"Hello! My name is Tom, what can I do for you? "Asked the man at the counter with a big smile.  
"Hello. We would like to access Diagon Alley, but not being wizards, we cannot open the portal. "Petunia answered with a polite smile.  
"Oh? However, the school has already taken place, how is it that you are here? "Tom then asked, intrigued by the family before him.  
"In fact, we came to collect some books and other information for my nephew." Replied Petunia.  
"Oh good? Who is it? "Tom asked, curious.  
Petunia did not notice all the tense ears of the other wizards occupying the tavern. She pointed to Harry with a wave of her hand.  
"I present you my darling nephew, Harry Potter." She revealed.  
A deafening silence fell on the tavern, the wizards gasping and wide-eyed, watching the boy. Immediately, Tom turned his gaze to Harry's forehead and saw the lightning-shaped scar.  
"By my beard! It's Harry Potter! "The man said, looking happily.  
Suddenly, a monster hubbub seized the tavern, and it was a real cacophony. The wizards all headed towards Harry to touch or watch him but were quickly

pushed back by Vernon.  
Tom did not waste time and took them directly to the back of the tavern to open the way to Diagon Alley. The Dursley family did not waste time and headed for the Gringotts Bank, followed closely by a delirious crowd who wanted at all costs to see Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. They arrived in front of the Bank quickly, to be greeted by the two goblins guarding the entrance who opened the door. Dursleys could then see, displayed on the door, a most interesting inscription:  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed  
for those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there.  
The inscription made Vernon uneasy, who understood the implied threat. The goblins were probably the last creatures to annoy.  
They entered the Bank and headed straight for the central podium, occupied by a goblin better dressed than the others. He watched the family closely, and his gaze lingered on Harry's scar. His eyes widened as he realized Harry Potter was facing him.  
"Hello. We would like more information about my nephew, Harry Potter. We would also like to know why we have not received statements and other statements about his affairs and get access to the will of my sister, Lily Jane Potter born Evans and her husband, James Charlus Potter. "Said Petunia, repeating what Vernon had told her.

The goblin's eyes widened once again at the woman's politeness in front of him. He clicked a button hidden under his desk to call the Potter family's account manager directly.  
"Hello to you too. I am Ralnuk, the Senior Bank clerk, and I assure you that soon you will have all the answers you want. The Potter family account manager, Glomgold will take care of you. "Replied the goblin.  
A few seconds later, Glomgold arrived and motioned for the Dursley family to follow him to his office. They arrived in a large office, and the goblin went to his seat, inviting them to sit down in front.  
"What can I do for you?" asked Glomgold.  
"As we told your Senior Teller earlier, we want to know more about my nephew Harry Potter's assets and accounts. We also want to know why we did not receive his monthly statements of account or a summary of his parents' will. I'm Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife, Petunia Dursley born Evans, Harry's aunt. And our son, Dudley. "Vernon explained, taking the lead.  
"I see. First and foremost, we will have to prove that it's Harry Potter. For this, "He took a white stone out of his drawer. It is enough for him to hold this stone. If he really is Harry Potter, then the stone will shine blue. On the other hand, if it is not the case, then the stone will be red. In that case, I can promise you that you will not come out of this bank in one piece. "Fit the goblin with a scary smile, handing them the stone.  
The Dursleys nodded and handed the stone to Harry. He took the stone, which began to shine with a bluish glow. The goblin was satisfied and retrieved the stone without delay.  
"Okay, now that we have verified his identity, I will be able to answer your questions. To begin, know that I send, personally if I can add, your weekly and monthly statements of account. It's really weird that you did not receive any, knowing that I had an acknowledgment about the letters. "The Goblin pointed out, showed a letter with Dumbledore's signature.

"Why the hell is his signature valid?" Petunia asked, surprised.  
"Well, Albus Dumbledore is the magic guardian of Harry Potter. Did you not know? "The surprising goblin asked.  
"No, not at all! We never saw him, he just left my nephew in front of our door on the night of 01/11/1981 and that's it! "Fit Petunia, pissed off.  
"I see. You can then confirm that Harry Potter never stayed in Dumbledore's presence for over a year, that's right? "The goblin asked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.  
Petunia just nodded, and a carnivorous smile appeared on the goblin's face. He then took a scroll from his desk and began writing quickly on it. After a few seconds, the parchment began to shine, and a gleam of pure pleasure could be seen in the goblin's eyes.  
"In this case, Albus Dumbledore can no longer be considered the magic guardian of Harry Potter. I still want to add that this tutelage was completely illegal and that the official guardian is Sirius Black, who is currently in Azkaban, but it is not important. Who should I name as a magical guardian? "Asked the goblin.  
"Can I be?" Petunia asked.  
"Yes, you can. Contrary to popular belief, muggles can get magical tutelage from wizards. In this case, you are now officially considered Harry's guardian". Revealed the goblin.  
"Perfect. On the other hand, how to explain the illegal tutelage? "Vernon asked, puzzled.  
"It's very simple. Albus Dumbledore sealed the wills of James and Lily Potter, under his authority as President of Wizengamot, and then declared himself the legal guardian of their child, Hadrian James Potter. "Then revealed the goblin.  
"And we cannot do anything for the will?" Vernon asked.  
"Unfortunately, no. The only way would be to unseal it and to do this, you will have to either get the approval of the President of the Wizengamot, who is still Albus Dumbledore, or a vote on the part of the Wizengamot. As muggles, you cannot start proceedings, and only Harry can. On the other hand, we were able to appoint you as legal guardians, and as a result, Dumbledore will no longer have access to the accounts of the young Mr. Potter. We will also redirect the mail to your address. Albus Dumbledore, as guardian, ordered the redirection of all mail to his personal home at Godric's Hollow. "Explained Glomgold.  
"We want to buy some books for Harry so that he has the necessary knowledge for his official entry into the wizarding world. Any recommendations? "Fit

Petunia then.

"I recommend the Flourish & Blotts shop and ask them directly for books on the wizarding world, ethics among wizards, manners, as well as the political climate of the wizarding world and the general history of the Wizarding World, Wizards and Avalon. Do you have any currency to pay for his books? "Asked the goblin.  
"Yes, we have some pounds that we will use." Fit Vernon.  
"That will not be enough, we use our own currency, Mr. Dursley. I'm going to give you a Wizards Credit Card, directly linked to one of Mr. Potter's accounts. It will remain limited to 500 gallons a month, which represents a total of £ 2500 in muggle money. I can assure you, this card also works in muggle dispensers and other shops, with a 5% exchange rate, which would then leave you £2375 a month in the muggle world. Does this suit you? "Glomgold asked.  
"That will be enough, thank you. On the other hand, would it be possible to delay updating Harry's information? We do not want to inform Dumbledore. "Fit a pensive Petunia.  
"Perfect. Know that this old man is not appreciated among us and that we will do all that is necessary to block it. So we will continue to send him false statements, and say that the accounts are temporarily blocked until the arrival of Harry Potter. "Fit the goblin.  
"Why block them?" Vernon asked suspiciously.  
" Well, according to our records, Albus Dumbledore took a total of 500 gallons a month from Mr. Potter's account for his own account and paid Molly Weasley 250G a month. The account is replenished each year by the master account up to a total cap of 10 000 galleons, Dumbledore theoretically stole the total sum of 36 000 Galleons or £180 000 in four years. "Revealed the goblin.  
"180 000 pounds? How dare this fucking asshole son of a whore? I'm going to make him eat his beard and snap his neck! "Shouted Vernon, red with anger.  
"All right, do as planned and block access to accounts for Dumbledore. Could you also repatriate all the keys? I know my sister had one for her vault. "Petunia asked.  
The Goblin frowns for a moment  
'' Tell me your sister was adopted ''  
Petunia nods  
''

Yes ''  
The Goblin  
'' Blood wards ''  
Petunia  
'' Blood wards what ''  
The goblin  
'' The Dark Lord has followers the reason you weren't found according to Dumbledore is Blood wards ''  
Petunia nodding  
'' Oh That's good ''  
Petunia sees the Goblin frowning  
''What ''  
the Goblin states  
'' The Blood wards only work with family members as far back as the third cousin ''  
Petunia and Vernon shocked  
'' You mean My sister ''  
The Goblin  
'' Yes and The wards only work with Family who has at least Squib level magic ''  
Petunia and Vernon Shocked beyond belief  
'' Really ''  
The Goblin  
'' Yes there was even a house with the Evans name ''  
Petunia and Vernon resigned and angry at this being kept from them  
'' So ''

The Goblin  
'' I would Like to make certain you have nothing Bound or Block ''  
Petunia and Vernon looking scared and Hopeful  
'' Do it ''  
The Goblin pushes a button on the table and speaks Gobbledygook and A goblin runs in with a bowl and A parchment  
Ralnuk nods and Dismisses The Goblin turns to the pulls out a knife  
''Cut your fingers allow seven drops ''  
Petunia and Vernon look at each other  
'' Will You heal it ''  
Ralnuk Nods  
Vernon goes first and Seven drops land on the Parchment glows  
The goblin Nodding gasping in shocked then they watch as he turns Red pushing a button and moments later a goblin walks in with a goblin held in chains  
Vernon  
'' What going on ''  
Ralnuk Angry beyond belief  
'' According to this, You Are A descended from A Long thought dead Union between Norse and Nympth God House ''  
Vernon pauses grabbing the parchment which has his damage  
Gringotts Inhertance Results  
Name in used Vernon Presley Dursely  
Full Name Vernon Presley Dursely Tyrson  
Lord of Norse Hosue of Tyr and the Nympth Olive

Lord of The Noble House of Evans  
Money  
2,50000 Galleons  
Vault  
Family vault  
No Business sold by former Bank Manager  
NO Property sold By Bank Manager  
Wizengamont seat only 1  
Vernon was Enraged looks up at the goblin in chains  
'' I assume that's him ''  
Ralnuk Nods viciously  
'' Yes The vault used to have A Billon Galleons and as there was A someone from the line it is Against our laws to do what the goblin has done ''  
Vernon nodding  
'' Highest of punishment ''  
Ralnuk  
'' We will feed him to our dragon ''  
Vernon and Petunia nodding with Harry Shocked but confused  
'' is that all what about the rest ''  
Ralnuk  
'' Your Property we can't do anything but Your money we will destroy his clan he belongs to and All the money in their vaults add to yours ''  
Vernon nodding  
'' How much is in their vaults''  
Ralnuk  
'' That Family at Least Ten Billion galleons worth ''  
Vernon shocked nodding  
'' Do it and Management of My vaults ''  
Ralnuk  
'' if you which I will have my clan Take over and Buy Businesses and Land for you allowing you restart ''  
Vernon thinking  
'' If my wife is apart of this world to like me ''  
Ralnuk  
'' I shall have one of my clan take care of her vaults as well ''  
Vernon nodding looking at Petunia  
'' What do you think Love should we come to this will ''  
Petunia concerned  
'' What about us Not having magic ''  
Vernon hands Petunia The Parchment  
Petunia looking down  
Abilities  
No wizards Magic

Norse Magic blocked 98%  
Asgardian Body blocked 98%  
All-speak Blocked 98%  
Ralnuk  
'' We Will Unblock you all in case of problems ''  
Petunia  
'' If I have Magic I want us to find out If Dudley has Magic if he does then I want you to build a home somewhere ''  
Ralnuk Nodding making a note  
'' since I assume you want this secret I ask that you come as soon as you can ''  
Petunia allowing seven drops to fall on the Parchment  
Gringotts Inheritance test  
Name Petunia Ivy Dursely  
Full Name Petunia Ivy Dursley Evans  
Lady of The Noble house of Evans  
45000000000 Galleons  
Businesses  
10 % Daily Prophet  
5 % Potter Potions  
20% witch weekly  
Property  
Evan Manor ( Needs Repair )  
4 Privet Drive ( Good Condition )  
Abilities  
Magic bound 98%  
Earth Magic Bound 86%  
Ralnuk sighs on seeing the Parchment but hands the parchment to Petunia  
Petunia gasp  
Ralnuk  
'' Your son Definitely needs to be seen ''  
Petunia  
'' My sister I could have ''  
Ralnuk Nods  
'' seems Dumbledore has been playing longer than we thought ''  
Vernon reading the parchment is sadden and outrage vowing vengeance against Dumbledore and everyone serving him  
Ralnuk  
'' Your family Manor shall I fix it ''  
Petunia nodding  
Ralnuk  
'' Depending on how bad it will take at least two years ''  
Petunia froze  
'' Two years why ''  
Ralnuk  
''The wards on your house need to be transfer and the Manor is special it is a house which sits on a Magical line so it needs to be brought back to full ''  
Petunia  
''Magic line ''  
Ralnuk  
'' Yes There are books when it is your nephew turn we will explain ''  
Ralnuk  
'' Now for your son is it possible that one of them gets him and the other stays ''

Petunia  
'' I'll go ''  
Vernon nodding breathing  
'' I ... .. I...  
Ralnuk Yells something Vernon  
'' falls to the ground  
Petunia  
'' WHAT HAPPENED ''  
The goblin warriors start reaching for their weapons  
Ralnuk Shakes his head  
'' It would seem that we need to break your bindings now ''  
Petunia Calmer  
'' what happened ''  
Ralnuk  
'' He was trying to break himself so the magic was fighting back ''  
Petunia  
'' I don't want that happening to me so let's do it now''  
Ralnuk  
''We will have someone get your son and take straight to the health center to heal him  
Petunia stands  
''What about Harry ''  
Harry Glows at the Attention  
Ralnuk  
'' I'll stay ''  
Petunia  
'' what about the clan ''  
Ralnuk  
'' I'll Tell The king then they die''  
Petunia nods and leaves  
The goblin in chains starts yelling  
Ralnuk Gives the signal  
The goblin warriors kill the goblin in chains  
Harry gulps  
Ralnuk  
'' It is okay Heir Potter ''  
Harry nodding quietly  
Ralnuk and the goblins in the room  
'' You hungry ''  
Harry nods  
Ralnuk saying softly  
'' Use words you shall not be harm ''  
Harry  
'' Yes, please ''

One of the warriors run out the comes back with Tea and Sandwiches  
Harry grabbing one of the Sandwiches  
''thank you ''  
Ralnuk Nods and they talk about things  
Suddenly the door opens and A man walks in bows then speaks to the goblin  
Harry worried  
'' what ''  
Ralnuk  
'' Your cousin has the abilities of his mother and father and he was bound he would've died at age Fourteen ''  
Harry angry  
'' That fowl ''  
Ralnuk Amuse at the curses coming out of the young lord mouth  
Harry  
'' he'll be ok right ''  
Ralnuk nods  
Harry yawns  
Ralnuk waves his hand a bed appears behind Harry  
'' It is ok you can take a nap ''  
Harry is too tired to do argue so he lays in his bed and sleeps  
Three hours later The healing is done  
The Dursley but they are fit taller bigger muscles Vernon looks younger and Muscle while Dudley is Taller and More Muscle both of them now looks an unearthly Beauty  
Petunia Looks more like her family does moving upon seeing Harry  
'' is he ''  
Ralnuk  
'' Tired ''  
Dudley pale but quickly gaining color  
Ralnuk  
'' Your turn young wizard ''  
Dudley cuts finger  
Gringotts test  
Name in use Dudley Dursley  
Full Name Dudley Tomthy Dursley Evans Tyr  
Heir to The House of Tyr and olive  
Heir to The House of Evan  
Abilities  
'' Asgardian Magic plus Earth Magic add wizard Magic  
Ralnuk  
'' May I suggest you give him a trust vault ''  
Vernon  
'' How''  
Ralnuk  
'' Accept your Lordships both of you then I give your house rings then sign some paperwork decide how much money to give and what else in the vault then trust vault created ''  
Vernon and Petunia accept their houses  
The box next to Ralnuk Glows for a moment  
'' Here you go ''  
Petunia and Vernon Grabs their rings and watch in amazement as they resize  
Ralnuk  
'' The Rings give you Power of the houses plus some protection from Potions and Mind magic ''  
Vernon and Petunia shocked at memories for the houses is place in their minds and memory  
'' Woah'  
Ralnuk  
'' Now the trust vault ''  
Vernon thinking  
'' From My vault give him twenty thousand Galleons ''  
Petunia

'' Give him the ability to Use up to Fifteen Thousand on what he wants and refilled once a year ''  
Dudley smiling nod  
'' Cool ''  
They were done with their house businesses  
Ralnuk  
'' Anything else ''  
Vernon  
'' Businesses ''  
Ralnuk  
'' I shall have your new Manager work with you on that ''  
Vernon nodding  
'' Our Muggle Bank ''  
Ralnuk  
'' Do you want us to look after it ''  
Vernon nodding  
Ralnuk  
'' We will be honored anything else ''  
They shake their head  
The goblin nodded and opened a small chest, having already repatriated the keys. He then gave Petunia a small golden key, explaining that it was Harry's trust vault, and they would have to go back to Gringotts to get gold if there was not enough with the card.  
Petunia and Vernon thanked the goblin, took the key and left the bank to buy the books Harry needed. After buying the books, they went back to Privet Drive and Harry and the family plunged into their books cursing Dumbledore but also the Weasleys  
The Dursley hire Wizards to teach them and Vernon got taught Norse Magic and runes added with all fighting styles  
* Flashback end *  
Apart from that moment, his life had changed dramatically. He was able to grow as he should have been, living in financial security, never lacking anything. After two years, They move into the Manor He with a balanced diet finally lost his glasses, no longer required, which had delighted him to the highest point. He had gone to school with Dudley, still being the first in his class, With Dudley second quickly learning everything he needed. The rest of the family was able to bring their knowledge of Magic up  
He also devoured the books on the wizarding world, learning all he needed to know about the Potters and their importance in the wizarding world. With Living in the Manor They  
decided to Pretend they still live at the drive so The last week before they return then They Went and Got supplies for Dudley They decided to send Dudley Too so to keep an eye they brought a Home in Hogsmeade and Sign Dudley up so at the age of eleven and as agreed with his aunt, he pretended not to know anything about the wizarding world to avoid putting Dumbledore's notice on him. He picked up his wand directly from Ollivander and was delighted to Have A wand made from the Materials Voldemort's twin wand plus Blackthorn and hornbeam Wood core with Phoneix Feathers and A hydra blood and dementor bone plus Fae wings which According to Ollivander is The Most Powerful wand every created besides The elder wand and is a wand of Kings.  
At Gringotts, he took the opportunity to learn a little more about the inheritance tests and decided to take one, seeing no harm. He took advantage of Hagrid's idiocy to convince him to go get a beer. In fact, Hagrid had gone looking for an owl, Hedwig, to offer it to Harry. He still remembered the most astonishing result of his inheritance test. He had kept the old parchment with him as a souvenir, and looked down to read it again.  
Name used;  
Hadrian James Potter  
Full Name:  
Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter- Gaunt - Sage - Lefay

Houses and Affiliations:  
-Heir of the Most Archaic and the Most Gracious House of Emrys (By Magic)  
Heir of the Most Archaic and the Most Gracious house of Lefay ( By Magic )  
-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)  
-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Paternal and by Proclamation)  
-Heir the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)  
-Heir the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal and by Conquest)  
-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)  
-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt (Maternal and by Conquest)  
Family relations direct:  
Father: James Charlus Potter (dead)  
Mother: Lily Jane Potter born Riddle (dead)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black ( Imprisoned)  
Godmother: Alice Liliane Longbottom (interned)  
Cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black( By Blood)  
Cousin Lucius Malfoy ( By marriage )  
second cousin Cousin Draco Malfoy ( By blood)  
Second Cousin Petunia Dursley ( By Adoption )  
Second Cousin Vernon Dursley ( By Adoption )  
Third Cousin Dudley Dursley ( By Adoption )  
Legal Tutor: Petunia Dursley born Evans  
Businesses  
Potter Potions 86 %  
Daily Prophet 25% Potter 20% Black 10 % Sage  
Witch weekly 22% Potter 2% Black 4% Sage 7% Pervell  
Tom's Bar he owns 20 % Potter 6% Black  
Potter Wards and Rituals 100% Potter  
Knockturn ally 89% Black  
Property  
'' Potter Castle  
Potter Manor  
Potter Town  
Potter Land  
Potter Island  
Black Manor (Owned BY the Malfoys)  
Black Fortress  
Pervell Castle  
Pervell Cave  
Pervell Manor  
Hogwarts  
Slytherin Manor  
Griffydor Castle

Many more ( I won't list them all )  
As Head of the house, he was able to tell the goblins to Increase wealth and standing for all houses  
Wizenagoment he has 65 seats plus Royal seat making hundred more votes but since underage, he spilled it out through his family as Proxies  
At first, he had a hard time believing what was written, but he did not look any further. Of course, he realized then that he should research the Riddle family,

and the Malfoy as he didn't know anything about it at all, but remembered that the Gaunt family was Slytherin's. Unfortunately, he did not understand what he had done to be the heir to Merlin, real name, Myrddin Emrys. within Two weeks he was able he Got in touch with the Malfoys and Became Family where they quickly decided to do a fake meeting at the express and Upon being told the situation The Malfoys threw in their lot  
On 01/09/1991, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, carefully avoiding the Weasley, and met Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. He soon became friends with them, which did not result in a skewed view of the Slytherin house. Harry still remembered his presentation.  
* Flashback *  
Harry was quietly looking for a wagon to settle in, when he saw far off the redheads he wanted to avoid at all costs. He did not hesitate to enter the first car he saw, even though he was busy. There were three people inside, three boys. There was a pretty blue-eyed blond, and two rather muscular boys with silly faces.  
"Excuse me, can I sit down with you? I want to avoid some unwanted persons, and they are on the way to the other wagons. "Harry then said.  
"Ah, yes, of course. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy." said the blond, holding out his hand.  
"Gregory Goyle, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Goyle." Presented one of the gorillas.  
"Vincent Crabbe, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Crabbe." Fit the other Gorilla.  
Harry looked at them and thought back to the books on the wizarding etiquette he had read. He had to introduce himself by his full name, and he hoped they would not make a mess of them.  
" I am Hadrian James Potter, Heir to the Most Archaic and the Most Gracious House of Emrys and Heir to the Most Archaic and Most Gracious House of Lefay and Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, and Gaunt. " Harry stood up, shaking Draco's hand.  
The other three young wizards opened their eyes wide, surprised to have the famous Harry Potter with them. Draco then noted the different families used by Harry.  
"Merlin?! You are Merlin's heir? "Draco said, his voice high.  
"Yes, I know it's shocking, I myself was shocked when I learned about this from the goblins," Harry said, blushing at the stunning eyes.  
"You really have a scar?" Vincent asked.  
Harry just nodded and lifted his bangs to show his scar, catching a hiccup of stupor from the three boys. For his part, Draco was delighted to see that Harry knew the pureblood traditions, and then smile glad that he was following his father's orders, who had asked him to watch Harry and keep in touch with him, telling his son that Harry was, in fact, the grandson of the Dark Lord. He also told him to never look at Dumbledore in the eyes.  
* end flashback *  
He was really amused by the reaction of one who would later become his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He also remembered one of Glomgold's messages, his account manager, informing him that Dumbledore had tried to pay Molly Weasley money once again, but also Guinevere Weasley, Ronald Weasley and some nobody named Hermione Granger. Of course, Harry did everything humanly possible to avoid them. It was obvious when he was assigned to one of the Hogwarts Houses that Dumbledore realized that there was a problem.  
* Flashback *  
Guided by Professor McGonagall, they crossed the huge floor-paved room and entered a small room for first-year students. Harry heard the sound of hundreds of voices coming through a door on his right. The other students had to be there already. The small size of the room forced them to huddle together. They stood in silence, casting a few worried glances around.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall, "The banquet at the beginning of the year will begin soon, but before you take a seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into the different houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony. You should know, indeed, that throughout your stay in school, your

house will be like a second family for you. You will follow the same courses, sleep in the same dormitory and spend your free time in the same common room. The houses are four in number. Their names are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, its own nobility, and each of them has trained witches and witches in the years. During your year at Hogwarts, every time you get good results you will earn points for your house, but every time you break the common rules, your house will lose points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points wins the Four Houses Cup, which is a great honor. I hope that each and every one of you will be committed to serving your house, whichever it may be. The Ceremony of the Sorting will take place in a few minutes in the presence of all the students of the school. I advise you to take advantage of the remaining time to clean up. "  
The professor's gaze lingered on Neville, whose cloak was crooked, and on Ron, who still had a stain on his nose.  
"I'll get you back when everything's ready", said Professor McGonagall, "Wait for me in silence." She left the room.  
"How do they sort us?" He asked Draco, intrigued.  
"My father told me it was a secret, so it may be tested."  
Harry felt faint. Tests? In front of everybody? He looked around, the other students looked terrified. Nobody said much, except Hermione Granger whispering at full speed she had learned by heart all possible spells and she wondered which should be well cast. Harry tried not to listen to what she was saying, he wanted only one thing which was to gut her so that she would stop blabbering. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. At any moment, now, Professor McGonagall would come in and take him to his fate.  
Suddenly, screams rose behind Harry. He turned around and gaped, like the others. About twenty ghosts had appeared while crossing the back wall. Pearly white, slightly transparent, they floated across the room without giving a glance to the students gathered. They seemed to argue. One of them, who looked like a little fat monk, said:  
"Observe and forgive. We should give him a second chance. "  
"My dear Brother, have we not given Peeves all the chances he deserved?" answered another specter, dressed in high-boots and the neck surrounded by a strawberry. "He gives us a horrible reputation while he himself is not really a ghost. Here, who… what are they doing here? "He noticed the presence of the first years, who were careful not to utter a single word.  
"These are the new students, said the fat monk, smiling at them. You're waiting for the Sorting, I guess? "Some students nodded silently.  
"I hope to see you in Hufflepuff", said the monk. "It was my house, in time."  
"Let's go. The ceremony will now begin. "Said a sudden voice. Professor McGonagall was back.  
One by one, the ghosts left the room crossing the opposite wall.  
"Stand in line and follow me", said the teacher to the students.  
Harry felt a weird sensation as if his legs had suddenly changed to lead. He slipped between Draco and a boy with hair black and curly, and students left the room, crossed the hall and then through a double door that opened into the Great Hall.  
The place was strange and beautiful. Thousands of lit candles suspended in the air, four long tables around which the other students were already sitting, plates and golden goblets in front of them. At the end of the room, the teachers sat around another table.  
Professor McGonagall aligned the early years with their classmates behind which the teachers were standing. In the uncertain light of the candles, the faces looked at them like lanterns with pale gleams. Scattered among the students, the ghosts shone like plumes of silver mist. Embarrassed by the staring eyes on the new ones, Harry looked up at a velvet-black ceiling studded with stars.  
"It's a magic ceiling, Hermione murmured. It was made to look like the sky. I read it in The Hogwarts Story. "  
Harry had also read the story of Hogwarts, and he did not tell it to everyone. He frankly found this hellish girl annoying.  
Harry looked at what was happening in front of him where Professor McGonagall set up a four-legged stool in front of the new students. On the stool, she laid

a pointed witch hat. The hat was shredded, dirty, patched. Aunt Petunia would never have wanted it in her home.  
Maybe they would ask them to bring out a rabbit? Harry thought. Everyone now had their eyes fixed on the pointed hat. For a few moments there reigned a total silence. Then, suddenly, the hat stirred. A tear near the edge opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you have a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
When it finished the song, applause broke out all over the room. The hat bowed to greet the four tables, then it stopped again.  
"So, we just wear the hat!" Whispered Draco in Harry's ear.  
Harry gave a weak smile. Trying a hat was better than being forced to cast a spell, but he would have preferred not to do it in front of everyone. The hat scared him and Harry felt no more courage. If there had been a house for students on the verge of nausea, he would have gone right away. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in his hand.  
"When I call your name, you put the hat on your head and sit on the stool. Abbot, Hannah! "  
A girl with a pink complexion and blonde mats came out of the rank with unsteady steps. She went to put the hat that fell in front of her eyes and sat on the stool.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted after a moment's silence.  
Cheers and applause rose from the table on the right and Hannah sat down among the other Hufflepuff students. Harry saw the ghost of the fat monk make him big, enthusiastic signs.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again.  
Susan hastened to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!" Called Professor McGonagall.  
"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat.  
This time the applause rose from the second table on the left. Ravenclaw students greeted Terry with a handshake.

Brocklehurst, Mandy was also sent to Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender was the first to go to Gryffindor. A standing ovation came from the table on the far left. The twins whistled happily to greet her arrival.  
Bulstrode, Millicent was sent to Slytherin. The Slytherin table seemed to be made up of quite distinct students, and less likely to be silly, which Harry liked a lot. Maybe he was made for Slytherin? Was he not its heir'D Dudley -Evans  
Ravenclaw  
"Finch-Fletcher, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Several pupils were thus distributed in the various houses. Harry noticed that the hat sometimes took time to think before deciding.  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and frantically wore the hat on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat.  
Draco made a sneer, muttering "good riddance". Harry suddenly had one of those horrible thoughts that usually accompany panic states. What if he was not chosen at all? "If he stayed there with the Hat on his head without anything happening and Professor McGonagall ended up telling him there was a mistake and he had to go home by the next train?" But he comforted himself that his passing at Gringotts had proved his belonging to the Magical World.  
When Neville Longbottom, the boy who was constantly losing his toad, was called, he stumbled and fell as he approached the stool. The Sorting Hat took a long time to decide. Finally, he shouted:  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
Neville immediately rushed to his comrades without removing the hat from his head and had to return to give it to MacDougal, Morag, under the bursts of laughter.  
When his name was called, Malfoy advanced with a conquering step towards the stool. As soon as he brushed his head, the hat exclaimed:  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Satisfied, Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle who had been sent to Slytherin, too. Draco looked at Harry as he sat down and waved him, hoping he'd join him.  
There were not many people left in the queue of newcomers.  
"Moon ... Nott ... Professor McGonagall called names that started with "P". Parkinson ... the twins Patil ... Perks, Sally Anne ... and finally...  
"Potter, Harry!"  
When Harry stepped out of the row, murmurs rose throughout the room.  
"Did she say, Potter?"  
"Harry Potter?"  
Before the hat fell to his eyes and plunged him into absolute darkness, Harry had time to see the heads stretching to look at him better.  
"Hmm, it's not easy, said a small voice in his ear. Very difficult. I see a lot of courage. Fascinating intellectual qualities, too, There is talent and ... ho! Ho! My boy, you're eager to prove yourself, that's interesting ... Come on, where am I going to put you? "  
Harry gripped his fingers on the edge of the stool. "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," he thought forcefully.  
"No Gryffindor? Why then? Oh, I see, you're suspicious of Dumbledore, and you're right, boy. Yes, you are very intelligent and very cunning, this house is not made for you. But what do you really know about Dumbledore? "  
Harry became thoughtful. "Not much, but I know he wants me ill, he tried to bewitch my family to abuse me, and he paid the Weasley and Granger." He thought in answer.  
"Excellent, you learn quickly, my boy. But not all Weasley are under Dumbledore's thumb, and you'll have to discover it over time. Hm ... Yes, it's obvious that you're not made for Gryffindor, even though you're the heir. You know, you could give me the order, and I'll put you in the house of your choice. "Fit the hat.  
Harry was stunned. "Order it? What do you mean?" He thought.  
"Come on, you know what I'm talking about, young Harry. You are the heir of Gryffindor, and also Slytherin. This school belongs to you, and everything in it too, including me. But it's time for me to place you, and for that, I see nothing better than ... SLYTHERIN! "  
A silence fell over the room, students were surprised that Harry Potter was not going to Gryffindor. Suddenly, the silence was broken by applause from the Slytherin table, with Draco Malfoy applauding with gusto. It was a trigger, and all at the Slytherin table stood up to applaud their hero and those who knew, among them, the heir of the Dark Lord. They were later joined by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, but not Gryffindor.  
As for the teachers, their reactions were varied. A funny little fellow seemed astonished, and McGonagall seemed disappointed. But the most amusing thing for Harry was seeing Dumbledore's worried look, comfortably seated on his golden throne at the end of the table. He did not notice the intrigued looks of Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell.  
* Flashback end *  
His year passed peacefully at Hogwarts among the Slytherins. He was slightly rushed by Severus Snape, his main teacher and potions teacher, but Snape eventually accepted Harry as he was, especially when Harry made reference to the friendship between Snape and his mother. Throughout the year, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger tried all the different means to become his friend, but Harry ignored them royally. Fortunately for Hermione, when she was attacked by a troll, she was miraculously saved by Dumbledore before she could finish as a tapestry for the school.  
He was still intrigued by the third-floor corridor, and with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, he went to inspect the place. There he discovered a Cerberus, a dog with three heads, and being passionate mythology since his childhood, he remembered the myth of Orpheus, then singing distractedly, which puts the dog to sleep. They quietly passed the hatch, and so fell into a plant, a Devil's trap, nothing but a simple Lumos Solem cannot arrange. For the Quidditch test, they let Draco take care of it, and when they had to face a Troll, they all used a Bombarda Maxima that literally exploded the troll  
Harry finally faced a sort of magical chessboard, and is very clever, he easily managed to defeat the opposing King, passing through to the second last test, that of Severus Snape. Seeing that there was only enough potion for one person, it was Harry who swallowed the potion necessary to finally arrive at the last test.  
Harry was surprised when he met Quirrell, controlled by Voldemort there? He still managed to defeat him, and in a flash of genius, Harry hid the Philosopher's stone in a bag he had brought with him. He then destroyed the mirror, not seeing Voldemort's specter running straight at him, which made him faint.  
Thus ended his first year, with winning the Cup of Four Houses, and stealing, under Dumbledore's eyes and beard, the Philosopher's Stone, which he later deposited in his vault at Gringotts, placing the goblins in the confidence.  
During the summer Harry was invited by none other than Lucius Malfoy to spend his holidays at Malfoy Manor. He learned all he needed to know about his grandfather, and Lucius confessed to him the real reasons Voldemort had waged this war, for the suppression of magical anti-creature laws, as well as for the full integration of the Muggle-borns in the wizarding society by bringing them into the wizarding world much earlier, and preferably by permanently erasing the memory of the parents, so that the child can be adopted through a blood ritual in a wizarding family. Harry also discovered that his grandfather was a real genius, just like him, before he became completely mad after creating his many Horcruxes and splinting his soul, which Lucius had previously explained to him. Moreover, Lucius did not hesitate to tell him that the Death Eaters were still active, but their loyalty was direct to Harry since the Mark of the Death Eaters was in fact related to Voldemort's blood, and thus to Harry.  
Following the discovery of Horcruxes, and the madness of Voldemort, they agreed to search and eliminate Horcruxes, Lucius then revealed the Diary. He then explained to Harry that he was discreetly going to place it at Wesley's house so that they could take him to the Ministry and destroy him without raising any suspicions about the Malfoy.

Harry took the opportunity to inquire about Sirius Black and discovered the absence of a trial. Now having doubts, he asked Lucius to organize if possible a trial, to be sure of his guilt. To make Harry's life easier, Lucius offered Dobby, a House Elf, to Harry.  
The second year went quietly, except for the little problem with his grandfather's Horcrux hidden in a diary, as the Weasley never noticed it, so Lucius' plan backfired a bit and endangered Harry and his own son. He discovered the Chamber of Secrets and Selene, the Basilisk of his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, he could not take advantage of it because he was joined in the Chamber by none other than Ginny Weasley, controlled by Voldemort and his Horcrux. Before she could react, Harry ordered the snake to destroy the Diary, immediately destroying the receptacle, and erased Ginny's memory.  
To his astonishment, he was joined by Fawkes, who was carrying with him the Sorting Hat. He had his answer later when Selene begged him to free her from this infernal and immortal life without her master. The sword of his ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, then appeared in the Sorting Hat, and with a lament from Fawkes, he pierced Selene's mouth, ending her days, parting with the last thank you for this mercy. The sword was soaked with her venom, but unfortunately, Harry had pierced his arm with one of her fangs. Fortunately, Fawkes being close to him could cry over his wound to heal him. Harry also discovered that he could now summon the Gryffindor sword whenever he saw fit.  
For the rest of the year, Harry's relationship with Snape and the rest of the school (apart from Gryffindor because of Ron and Hermione) developed well, and during a duel, organized by their new teacher, Lockhart, his Parseltongue ability was revealed to all. Of course, the Slytherins were ecstatic about this discovery, the Ravenclaws intrigued and curious, the Hufflepuffs thought nothing of it, and of course, the Gryffindors accused him of being a dangerous Dark Wizard and the second coming of Voldemort (Ironic as Harry is Voldemort's grandson, but they didn't know this). So when the news spread through the Wizarding World, Harry, helped by Lucius, revealed that his mother was Slytherin's descendant and that his father was the Gryffindor descendant.  
It was a complete shock to the wizarding community, and many Gryffindors were uncomfortable after hearing that they badmouthed the descendant of their house founder. The year ended quietly, and Lockhart was arrested for sexual harassment and attempted rape of minors, which, at the same time, revealed his fraudulent works and caused Dumbledore's reputation for hiring him to fall deeply. It was after this fall in Dumbledor's reputation that Lucius and Harry

took this opportunity to seek a trial for Sirius Black, a trial that was quickly put in place, especially when Fudge discovered that he could gain a lot of glory by fixing the mistakes of his predecessors and, on top of that, destroy Dumbledore's reputation.  
The trial was swift, and the Wizarding World was once again turned upside down when they learned that they had arrested an innocent person from the beginning, and especially when they learned that Dumbledore knew the truth perfectly, being the one who had set up the Fidelius. Following this, the old man lost his title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and his position as President of Wizengamot, keeping only his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was a landslide victory for the dark side of the Wizengamot (and the grey side), even more so when they were officially joined by the House of Black with Sirius. They were also joined by the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, and Peverell, and Evans when Sirius became Harry's magical guardian, with his permission and that of Petunia. In addition, Harry began living with Sirius at Grimmauld, and the encounter between him and the portrait of Walburga Black was memorable.

* Flashback *  
07/26/1992  
Harry decided to live with his godfather, Sirius Black as Long as Petunia was allowed to check in on it and was taken to Grimmauld Place, the Black's Ancestral Manor, hidden by a powerful Fidelius spell, along with other anti-muggle enchantments. Sirius told him as he opened the door.  
"Go on Harry, I'm sure you'll love living with me."  
Harry chuckled before entering. No sooner had he set foot inside the old barracks that he noticed the state of disrepair and abandonment of the once splendid Manor. He sneezed due to so much dust and was surprised by Kreacher, the Black House-elf.  
"The traitor to his blood is back! Oh, the poor mistress is not going to be happy. The traitor has also brought a vile half-blood, poor, poor Kreacher. "  
Hardly had the elf finished speaking than Harry heard a shrill scream that made him jump, and startled Sirius at the same time.  
"What do you mean? Who dares enter the Abode of the Black? I hope it's not my traitor of a son! Show yourself! "  
Harry, closely followed by Sirius who was intrigued to see how his godson was going to react, went to the stairs to find a portrait of a woman, Walburga Black. The portrait looked at Harry haughtily, before focusing on Sirius.  
"How dare you enter here, traitor?"  
"I'm in my home, mother! And whether you like it or not, I am the Lord of the House of Black so shut your trap! "  
Sirius answered with a certain vehemence. She stared at him before focusing on Harry. It was then that she saw my scar on her forehead.  
"What?! Did you dare bring an infamous half-blood here? Home? Shame on you, you degenerate, son, I knew you were just a bum, a traitor! "  
"I am not a half-blood, you hateful shrew, and I advise you to shut up before I cast a strong Fienfyre on your ugly face and destroy your portrait and this wall!"  
Harry's answer froze Walburga. Sirius then asked how it was possible that he was not a half-blood.  
"My mother was revealed as the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Melinda Rosier, making her a pureblood. Tom Marvolo Riddle best known to you by his pseudonym, Voldemort. "  
Only seconds later, Walburga begged Harry to forgive her, offering her total obedience, while Sirius froze. Harry then explained everything he knew, and Sirius was disgusted by all of Dumbledore's manipulations, swearing to make his life a nightmare. Immediately afterward, Kreacher cleaned everything up, delighted to finally serve a true Black.  
* Flashback end *

The third year was much simpler, and Harry met his first love, named Cedric Diggory, with whom he began to go out. He was also delighted to discover his new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, his "Uncle Moony". The latter was very happy to know that Sirius was innocent, and promised to join them at Grimmauld. There were no hiccups, and everything went perfectly, much to Harry's delight. Of course, there were still some problems with Ron and Hermione continuing to raise Gryffindor against him, not to mention Ginny Weasley who was a little too interested in him.  
There was only one milestone in his third year, and it was not at Hogwarts but in Grimmauld. Indeed, he managed to communicate with Kreacher, especially when he was ordered by Walburga to obey him. He then discovered the existence of the Slytherin amulet and did not hesitate a single second to destroy it with the Gryffindor sword, to the delight of the house elf who then swore his loyalty to him his last breath, to Sirius's biggest shock. So it was an event marking the beginning of the end for Voldemort.  
During the summer of this third year, just before the fourth school year, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were awarded VIP tickets for the Quidditch Championship, much to Harry's joy. Sirius was excited like a flea, just like Remus (although he cleverly concealed it).


	2. Chapter 2

8/08/1994  
Harry watched the object lying in front of him, looking disgusted as the amusement of his Family watched him.  
"I must grab this thing? Siri, I do not even know where it has been!"  
Sirius and Remus burst out laughing while The Dursley Smirk at Harry's disgusted and distorted look at the filthy sock, which was supposed to be a portkey. He wanted only one thing, which was to burn the odorous offense. He looked at his dragon leather gloves and thought "I honestly do not want to touch this shit, besides, it'll dirty my gloves. Bah!"  
Sirius and Remus finally calmed down before looking at him, their eyes laughing Dudley Smiling happily at the way this was turning out remembering how he's been Falling at protecting his cousin. It was Sirius who spoke.  
"It's a joke, let me reassure you cub. Frankly, to hear from you, I'd think you're Malfoy's son. I imagine the horror for James!" laughed the marauder.  
"The fact that you're in Slytherin does not help things", added an amused Remus, "not to mention that you have the same way of thinking as Malfoy, and you are as formidable in politics as in economy!"  
"At least you're cuter than him. It could have been worse, you could have looked like our national bat, Snivellus!" Sirius said, wrapping himself in a cloak and showing his fake fangs of vampires.

Remus smiled at the stupidity of his best friend while Harry blushed at the compliment. It was then that Sirius dealt the fatal blow.  
"But you're in a relationship with a Hufflepuff, which proves that you have nothing to do with him. Never the great Lucius-holier-than-thou Malfoy would have lowered himself to couple with a Hufflepuff, much less a Diggory. Seriously my prongslet, Couldn't you do better and choose another one?" the marauder mocked.

Harry glared at Sirius, which made the mocking marauder even more amused. As for Remus, though he does not say it aloud, he himself was in complete agreement with Sirius. The two marauders did not really like Cedric Diggory and thought something was wrong with him. Also, the duo would not forget the rumors about Cedric as a whore, worse than Sirius in his youth, which did not reassure at all the two marauders. However, they had decided to give the benefit of the doubt to Cedric Diggory, well, for now.  
Vernon and Petunia Knowing the rumors as well were unhappy but Knows if they try something then Harry would go after just out of Teenage Rebellion  
"What do you blame him of, Siri?" asked Harry.  
"Harry, we both know that Cedric is a whore, or prostitute, whatever. Anyway, what I meant was that he's not the one for you. Also, seriously, he's a light witch who looks more like a unicorn than anything else, with the way he spends his time smiling. And unlike unicorns, men do not stay virgins around him!" Replied the marauder.  
"We are really worried that he'll hurt you, Harry. It is very hard to predict the behavior of this kind of people, and we really do not want this to break your heart. So, please, take your and take care of yourself, okay?" Remus intervened.

"Okay, Uncle Remus, but I do not think Cedric is the type to deceive me. I mean, if he really loves me, why would he deceive me?" said Harry, sure of himself.  
Sirius and Remus then shared a look, understanding that despite the fact that he was facing death, Harry was still innocent. They sincerely hoped that Cedric would not be the one to put an end to this purity. "If he ever harms my pup, I'll ruin his and his whole family!" thought Sirius And the Rest were thinking  
"Well, no matter, where is the real portkey?" asked Harry.  
Sirius chuckled before pulling out an Irish scarf from his pocket, though he did not appreciate everything green, it was a bit too Slytherin to his liking. Gradually with time, Sirius had begun not to hate Slytherin anymore, but old habits were hard to change, and he could not help but dislike green clothes. In fact, the only variation of green he liked was the eyes of his godson, because his eyes had nothing to do with the dark green of the Slytherins. No, the green of Harry's eyes was sublime, brilliant, surpassing the beauty of emeralds, and somehow reminiscent of the color of the unforgivable. In fact, Sirius was convinced that Harry's eyes were not as bright when he was still a baby and wondered if the Avada Kedavra changed their brightness a little.  
"I prefer that! So we'll be able to go? I cannot wait to see the game, and also Lucius confirmed that we can spend time with Krum" Harry yelled with impatience.  
"Krum really is one of the Quidditch players you love, it's funny. Still, shame on you for not supporting Ireland and our National team" Remus said, amused.

"But I support Ireland, just that I prefer Krum as a catcher, and moreover, the Bulgarians are not that bad," Harry said.  
"He is right! I too like Krum, he is pretty good. Come on girls, stop chatting, we have to go!" laughed Sirius and Dudley.  
His only answer was the dark looks promising a thousand sufferings from Harry and Remus and Dudley The Six of them grabbed the scarf, and Sirius exclaimed "Championship".  
Immediately, they were engulfed in a vortex, spinning at a crazy speed. Harry did not really like these transports, especially since most of the time, he fell back on his buttocks, like a slouch, and it was not pleasant at all. Fortunately, Remus had taught him how to stand straight out of a portkey and a fireplace.  
They ended up arriving at the grounds which was very vast where they could perfectly see thousands of wizards, not to mention the colorful tents that extended as far as the eye could see. Luckily the place was hidden, otherwise, muggles would never have missed such an event.  
"Go, do not waste time. Our tent has already been set up, so let's not waste time" Sirius said.  
He led them to a different area, with very large and ornate tents, which even had gardens or swimming pools. The area was reserved for influential families and the Ministry of Magic, as well as the other governments present, of course. They ended up arriving in front of a very big black tent sporting the coat of arms of the Black family.  
No sooner had they arrived than they were joined by Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, whose tent was next door.  
"Sirius, nice to see you, dear cousin" Narcissa Black took Sirius in her arms.  
"Cissy, happy to see you. But what do I see, would it not be Draco?" "Sirius replied, looking at the little blond.  
"Uncle Sirius, happy to see you", said Draco before looking at Harry, "Harry Dudley! I knew you'd come, after all, you were not going to miss the championship anyway, though?"  
"Lady Malfoy, happy to see you again, you are always so lovely" Harry, kissing his hand before looking at his best friend, "Draco, you know me, I was not going to miss this opportunity. And then, we could not really afford to refuse an invitation in the Minister's lodge anyway!"  
The two boys looked at each other before laughing together, amusing Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa, and Vernon while Petunia never really got into the posh of

pureblood society so she lets Vernon take care of it. They chatted for a few moments and were joined by Cedric Diggory who kissed Harry quickly before fleeing with his tail between his legs when faced with the deadly look of Sirius. Harry realized that he would not be spending time with Cedric, but being with his best friend and his family it did not bother him that much. After all, they would spend ten months together at Hogwarts, so one day less, that's nothing.  
They eventually headed for the stadium, where they were joined by Lucius Malfoy who was chatting quietly with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Together, the group began their ascent to the Minister's lodge. It was there that they met the Weasleys, with Hermione Granger, and surprisingly, the Diggory who was also with the Weasleys.  
"Ah! That's the traitor!" could not help but comment Ronald Weasley.  
"I urge you not to speak thus of my godson, you little freckled shit. I remind you that my godson is the heir of the Potters, and many other families including the Black" Sirius replied, venom feeling in his sentence, just like the thinly veiled threat.  
Molly scrambled quickly at Sirius' response and was about to berate him when he was restrained by Arthur's hand. When he looked at his face, he immediately noticed his pallor. The latter then looked at Sirius Black.  
"Lord Black, please accept my deep apologies for the unspeakable behavior of my son towards your heir and godson. I can assure you that in the future, this behavior will be severely punished!" apologized Arthur Weasley.  
Molly had her mouth wide open, stunned by her husband, while Ronald was about to reply. He was stopped in his tracks by the wrathful look from his father and closed his flapper. Immediately, the respect towards Arthur increased a notch with The rest of Harry's Entourage. They felt pity for this man, trapped with this vengeful and surely unfaithful harpy. After all, Ronald and Ginny Weasley did not look much like their father or other siblings, and their red hair could easily be attributed to Molly and not Arthur.  
"I see, Arthur, that the ethics of the pure-bloods are not quite lost. There is still hope for your family, and I hope you will teach all that to your son. After all, it would be a pity if your son was the cause of the Weasley's ruin and decay, or even their extinction, all because he was not able to be cordial to a member of society who is superior to him in our hierarchy. Isn't it?" "Lucius announced in a drawling voice.

Arthur nodded sharply, while the eyes of the other Weasleys widened in the face of this threat. Immediately, the twins and Percy bombarded Ron with their darkest look. Especially Percy, because he knew very well that if they wanted to, Lucius like Sirius could easily prevent him from starting his career in the Ministry.  
"Father, we should not keep the Minister waiting. After all, we are invited to the Minister's lodge" Draco smiled, sending a smirk in Ron's direction.  
"He's right, Lucius, we should go. Come, Harry" Sirius immediately understanding Draco's game.  
As they prepared to continue to the lodge, they were joined by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The latter was accompanied by a tall man dressed in a black velvet robe trimmed with gold. Fudge literally lit up on seeing Lucius, and even more so when he saw Harry with Sirius. He ignored the Weasleys royally, to the amusement of Sirius and Lucius.  
"Lucius, what a pleasure to see you," Cornelius said, shaking his hand, before kissing Narcissa's hand, "and what do I see, is that not your lovely wife? It's been a while since we've seen each other."  
"Indeed, Mr. Minister, it's been a while. I am happy to see you" Narcissa replied with a charming smile.  
"Let me introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Oblansk ... Obalansk, well, the Minister of Bulgarian Magic in sum. He does not speak English very well, so I try to communicate in sign language."  
All greeted the Bulgarian Minister with a nod. Fudge did not waste time and introduced the Bulgarian minister to Harry Potter.  
"And here he is, our National Hero, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!", "Fudge said with panache.  
The Bulgarian Minister's eyes lingered on Harry's forehead, and when he saw his scar, his eyes widened. It was then that Harry surprised them all.  
"I'm delighted to meet you. But let me introduce myself entirely. I am Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-Gaunt, although I continue to be referred to like Harry Potter." Harry said in Bulgarian.  
"You speak Bulgarian? Well, I'm delighted, young Mr. Potter. I have heard a lot about the Boy-Who-Lived. But you did not need to introduce yourself, I

understand English very well," replied the Minister, amused.  
"I see. But then, why do you act as if you do not understand it?" Harry asked, curious and slightly amused as Does the rest of Harry's Family which thanks to Either Lessons or All speak can understand all languages.  
"I never said that I did not understand, it is your Minister who assumed that I did not speak or understand English. And also, I find it very funny to see him gesticulate to try to explain to me," laughed the Bulgarian.  
They laughed together, to the greatest shock of the Fudge and His Entourage who understood absolutely nothing. For his part, Fudge was particularly pleased to see the Bulgarian Minister and Harry Potter talk quietly. It could only be beneficial for his mandate.  
So they all headed to their specific lodges, Harry continuing to talk to the Bulgarian Minister, and managing to negotiate some time with the Bulgarian team to get autographs, to the delight of the Bulgarian Minister and Sirius. Of course, Draco decided he would go with Harry too because the opportunity was far too good to be ignored. But The Dursleys Decided to Return to Their Manor Because they Have a Gringotts Meeting to Attend

* end flashback *  
The rest of the championship went quietly, the Irish won the cup, but Victor Krum grabbed the snitch. Normally, Death Eaters were to attack and wreak havoc right after the championship, but Harry ordered Lucius to interrupt this, wishing to avoid putting Dumbledore's big nose in the death eaters business.  
The most fun part for Harry was to guess Voldemort's plan in advance of the Triwizard Tournament and his resurrection, but Harry knew that he would need Voldemort with a body to get rid of Dumbledore and the Order of the Grilled Chicken. Moreover, thanks to his perfect control over Death Eaters, and their loyalty, he knew absolutely everything, directly informed by Barty Crouch Junior.

Dursley Pov

The Dursley Men Arrive at Gringotts  
A Goblin teller sends them Straight to their family Account Manager  
Vernon sighs knock on the door

A Deep voice from beyond the door  
'' Come in ''  
Vernon and Dudley walk in  
The Goblin  
'' Hello Evan Family I called A meeting to Discuss Your Businesses and Get your Approve on Matters ''  
Vernon nods  
'' But First I would Like to Name My Heir and Second Heir ''  
The Goblin nods  
'' Do you know the oaths''  
Vernon nods  
The Goblin then speaks  
'' Then I Drakeskin will Witness and Confirm the Heirdom ''  
Vernon speaking in A official Tone  
'' I Vernon Dursley Tyrson Head Of The Tyr and Olive Family Name My Son Dudley Dursley Evans Heir of The House ''  
The Box glows for a moment  
Drakeskin Opens the Box A Their Lays the Tyr Family Heir Ring breathes deeply  
'' I Drakeskin Witness The act ''  
The Ring Glows for a moment  
Dudley sighing then Speaking in a tone like his father  
'' I Dudley Dursley Evans Accept the Heir Ring ''  
The Ring leaps onto Dudley Finger then re-sizes  
Dudley gasp as the Ring Power is uploaded into his mind  
Vernon nodding  
'' I Vernon Dursley Tyrson Head of Tyr House Do Name My Adopted Nephew as Second Heir ''  
Drakeskin nods  
'' it is noted ''  
Vernon still in an official tone  
'' I Vernon Dursley Tyrson Head of The Noble house of Evans Name My son Dudley Dursley Evans Heir to The Noble house of Evans ''  
Dudley  
'' I Accept ''  
Dudley sighs as the proceedings continue much the same as before  
Drakeskin

'' Well Met Heir Tyrian ''  
Dursley Last Name changed from Evans to Tryian  
Dudley Smiles  
Drakeskin handing a folder to Vernon  
'' I was able to Buy A few Businesses have a look ''  
Vernon Reads

House Of Tyr

Businesses

Potter Potions 2%  
Potter Wards and Rituals 5%  
Daily Prophet 3%  
Twilfitt and Tattings 35%  
Madam Malkin's Robes 16%  
Borgin & Burkes 45%  
Eeylops Owl Emporium 68%  
Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour 47%  
The Leaky Cauldron 2%

Money  
5,40,000,000 Galleons in Main Vault  
Trust Vault  
35,000 Galleons  
Wife Vault  
350,000 Galleons

Vernon Smirks closing  
'' This is Good so what is that you wish to Buy ''  
Drakeskin  
'' With Money of the Family and new Standing, I wish to Put your Name as A New Noble House ''  
Vernon nodding  
'' How much will this cost ''  
Drakeskin  
'' it Will cost 10,000,000 Galleons to Pay For Nobility status ''  
Vernon nodding  
'' Do it ''  
Drakeskin stamps the sheet of Parchment it Glows for a moment and Suddenly a Whoosh Sounds as There Ring Glows and A noble status was added and they gain a seat in the Wizengamot  
Vernon smiling at His Accomplishment  
'' is this all ''  
Drakeskin shaking his head  
'' No as A Noble house You Need A Family Manor ''  
Vernon nodding  
'' Any Locations ''  
Drakeskin nodding handing a folder  
Vernon Reading and Looking at each Photo and With Goblin Magic able to magically see the Area Completely  
Vernon nodding then sends the Image to his son  
Dudley Gasps then sighs looking through all of them  
'' Father I like Tenth One ''  
Vernon Nodding  
'' That And The Fifth ''  
Dudley Nods  
Vernon  
'' How Much for Both ''  
Drakeskin  
'' For your Family Being Friends of the Goblin Nation and the crimes committed in the past by Goblin Clan and we are still dealing with them and you only have gotten Half of the money thus far We Will Be charging There Vault For Buying The Locations you wish as well as the Wards you only need to Pay For The furniture ''  
Vernon nods bowing his head in respect  
'' I Say Buy Both Locations And Build A Family Manor On Ten and A Castle on Fifth ''  
Drakeskin Makes note  
'' Thank you who should we message for Funiture ''  
Vernon  
'' Send A message to My Wife And Tell her she can spend up to a billion on it ''

Drakeskin nodding  
'' Done ''  
Vernon  
'' Does this concludes the Meeting ''  
Drakeskin  
'' Yes unless theirs anything else ''  
Vernon  
'' Actually one last thing  
Drakeskin nodding  
'' Yes''  
Vernon  
'' Yes I would Like to See if It is Possible to Create A company Specific to Bring Muggle Items to us as Magical items better then Muggles ''  
Drakeskin  
'' Any Parameters ''  
Vernon  
'' Yes want Muggleborns as many as you can for the jobs and if he Accepts Arthur Weasley as A Inventor ''  
Drakeskin  
'' Are Purebloods or anyone Not allowed ''  
Vernon  
'' Make it A Multiple Location Company and yes to your question there is no Bigotry ''  
Drakeskin nods  
'' I'll Do so anything else ''  
Vernon  
'' Hmm Pay For workers anywhere From 250000 gallons a year to that a month ''  
Drakeskin  
'' This will also be from That clan vaults ''  
Vernon nodding  
'' Thank you ''  
Drakeskin  
'' Anything else ''  
Vernon  
'' Yes I want to create a school for 5 through 10 teaching them Muggle Math and English as well as Mind Magic to start them off ''  
Drakeskin  
'' I'll Work on that ''  
Vernon  
'' I don't know what is needing for that so I let the goblins handed that ''  
Drakeskin nods  
Vernon sighs thinking  
'' That is it ''  
Drakeskin  
'' Good Day ''  
Vernon and Dudley stand and leaves

Harry Pov

Thus began his fourth year, and as expected, Barty, polyjuiced in the form of Alastor Moody entered his name in the goblet of fire. Obviously, when his name came out of the goblet, just after his girlfriend's, several students, especially those from Gryffindor and other schools, were scandalized. Just for fun, Harry did not hesitate to swear on his magic, and in front of everyone, that he had never put his name in the cup or asked someone to do it for him. It shut down the craze of many, but of course, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger continued to dirty his name.  
There was a second reason why Harry had let his grandfather continue his little plan. The Goblet of Fire, when creates a contract with the participants, allows automatic emancipation of the latter.

So Harry emancipated, and for him, it was a definite advantage, because he could finally get all of his lordships, and even better, by getting them now, even after his resurrection, Voldemort would not be able to get them back. Harry did not waste time, and with Sirius and Remus, went to Gringotts to finalize all that and get all his lordships, except that of the Black, of course. Right after, Sirius and Lucius convened a special Wizengamot session so that Harry could claim all his seats. Dumbledore's face that day was hilarious, as he realized that Harry had almost defeated him, especially when Harry became the Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin, controlling Hogwarts, its surrounding areas including the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade.  
Thanks to Lucius, Harry easily discovered the first trial and did not hesitate to read the entire Black library for spells to defeat dragons. It was there that he had the very clever idea of going to the No. 1 Ember Gringotts Chest. The trunk was huge and filled with gold, but that was not what Harry was interested in. No, what interested him was the immense library present, and especially, the personal volumes of Merlin. There was another thing that interested him, and it was none other than Merlin's staff, a focus of remarkable power. Harry decided to use it instead of his wand, allowing him to conduct more magic. However, he knew perfectly well that this staff was slightly inferior to the Elder Wand that belonged to him by right, but since he didn't know where it was, Harry decided to use the staff in the meantime. Fortunately for him, the staff could easily be reduced to the size of a wand when not in use.  
This is how Harry Potter confronted a dragon as the first test.

* Flashback *  
"And now, the place to our last and fourth champion, Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Houses of Emrys, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, and Gaunt and Lefay and Heir of the House of Black." , announced Ludo Bagman.  
Applause could be heard immediately as Harry entered the arena to confront his dragon, a bloody Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous of the dragons. Fortunately, Harry had decided to read and learn everything he could in Merlin's personal library.  
When he finally entered the light, it was to see the dragon angry and protecting its eggs with ferocity. Harry could not blame it, after all, a mother always protects her children, just like his own mother. However, he would not let a giant lizard roast him and decided to set himself on his way to power and glory.  
"What is he going to do? I wonder. Our hero seems to be watching the dragon, would it be a battle of the spirit?" commented Ludo.  
Harry rolled his eyes at Ludo Bagman's useless comments. He did not waste time and took out of his pocket Merlin's Staff. In less than a second, the staff

reached its original size, shocking everyone.  
"What do I see? Harry Potter has just released staff! But not just any staff, because any Wizard or Witch can recognize it! It is the staff of Merlin, his ancestor!" shouted Ludo Bagman, making the crowd scream in delirium.  
Harry looked at the stands and noticed the presence of Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Moody, and Draco, and The Dursley along with the rest of the Slytherins. He did not hesitate in giving them a wink, which resulted in an amused smile from Sirius. Harry looked back at the dragon, who seemed to get angry at all the commotion. He spelled Sonorus on himself.  
"I'm really sorry but I refuse to let a giant lizard stop me from succeeding this test," Harry said forcefully while the audience listened with keen interest.  
He decided to use a variant of a spell invented by Merlin.  
"Glaciadivinus!"  
A huge jet of ice cold blue water came out of the staff and took the shape of a dragon entirely made of ice. This spell, existed before the spell of the Fiendfyre, was, in fact, its opposite, and effective against the elementals of fire and the dragons. The spectators were astounded at the sight of the huge ice dragon standing in front of them, and the judges opened their mouth wide in the face of such a manifestation of power.  
"By Merlin's beard! An Ice Dragon is unheard of! Harry Potter is indeed Merlin's heir!" shouted Ludo Bagman, with the screams of the spectators behind him.  
The ice dragon threw himself body and soul on the Hungarian Horntail, starting a fierce fight between the two beasts. As for Harry, he wasted no time.  
"Volito Corpus!"  
The spell was pretty well known among high ranking wizards, but not normal wizards. This spell simply allowed flying and was not only one of Merlin's favorite spells but also of Voldemort's. Immediately, Harry flew in front of everyone, and hurried over to the eggs, immediately taking the golden egg that he had to retrieve.  
"He flies, Harry Potter flies, and without magic brooms! Only powerful wizards can fly" announced Ludo Bagman.  
Unfortunately for Harry, the dragon noticed him due to the indelicate commentary of Ludo Bagman and became more annoyed. Harry turned and pointed the staff towards the Hungarian horntail before speaking strongly.  
"Lumos Vinculum Maxima!"  
Huge chains made entirely of light appeared around the dragon, chaining it to the ground like a sausage. The dragon trainers, including Charlie Weasley, watched the event with stars in their eyes. This spell would be perfect for controlling dragons effectively. They decided to write it in their minds. Shortly after, Harry used his will to remove his ice dragon, and left the arena under thunderous applause.  
"And in record time, Harry Potter has managed to defeat a Hungarian Horntail and recover the golden egg with spells worthy of the greatest known wizards! What grade will be awarded to him by the judges? As for me, I give him a TEN!" "Shouted Ludo, spinning his wand and revealing a giant ten.  
Dumbledore also gave him a ten, to the joy of Hogwarts students. Senior Barty Crompton did the same thing, as did Olympe Maxime, with even more applause from the students. And to the greatest shock of all, Igor Karkaroff also attributed a ten, although his face betrays his anger easily. However, Igor knew perfectly well who Harry really was, and had been accepted back into the Death Eaters by Harry himself, so he was probably not going to get his master's wrath upon his back.

* end flashback *  
Harry was at the lead in the competition, much to the delight of Everyone in Slytherin and Ravenclaw much of Hufflepuff and all But Ron and Hermione of Griffyndor. When he learned about the Winter Ball, he was given a very detailed dance class by Sirius, who despite his idiotic side was actually an excellent

dancer. He also had some lessons with Lucius Malfoy, and most importantly, Narcissa Malfoy.  
Surprisingly, Harry did not go to the ball with Cedric as a companion, since the champions could not be together, and decided to go with his best friend, Daphne Greengrass. It was a very nice event that he appreciated with vigor, but it ended in pain.  
Indeed, and to his astonishment, he discovered Cedric cheating on him, and not with a Cho Chang who was his companion, but with his idol, Victor Krum. It was then that Harry's mind darkened, betrayed, and he realized that Sirius and Remus were completely right.  
He then set up a bold and sadistic plan with the goblins and his Friends who were as angry as the rest of the Family The Goblins who consider Harry A Goblin was very amused by his fervor. He then went to see Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, to offer him a very interesting marriage contract.  
The contract was very simple, it stipulated that when they were married, Cedric and Harry would share their titles in full, and above all, that if one died, the other would inherit everything. This contract was accepted by Amos, who saw the opportunity to climb the ladder of society with ease. As for Harry, he saw two possibilities: Get rid of Cedric in a tragic accident, and more importantly, seize the Hufflepuff family assets and titles with ease.  
Indeed, after some research with the goblins, he had discovered that the Diggory's were the heirs of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, while the Smiths were the descendants of the second son. So the Diggory had priority over the title, and they did not know it because they had not made the effort to search. The marriage was quickly put in place, and although at first Sirius was against it, when he learned the plan, he was ecstatic. Strangely, when he learned what Cedric had done, he became less reluctant to murder, such a coincidence...  
So it was during the least of January that the wedding took place, and of course, the wedding night. After all, why not take advantage of Cedric before he dies. Harry had planned to eliminate him in the labyrinth of the third task since he knew the tasks in advance.  
The second task took place on February 24, 1995, and Harry revealed one of his secret cards there, one of his two animagus forms.  
* flashback *  
24/02/1995  
"And here," said Ludo Bagman, "all our champions are ready to undertake the second task which will begin at my whistle. They will have exactly one hour to take back what was taken away from them. Attention, at the count of three ... One ... two ... three!"  
A strident whistle sounded in the cool morning air as applause and screams exploded in the stands. Harry waited patiently for the other champions to jump into the water. The audience watched him intrigued by his unexpected behavior.  
Harry smiled mysteriously before pulling out Merlin's staff again. He advanced towards the water and began to fly over the Black Lake. He flew towards the center of the lake at full speed. Everyone was watching him.  
It was then that he began to chuckle, and that his body began to change. His arms lengthened and merged, just like the rest of his body. His pupils split, becoming yellow, and his teeth became huge fangs. The students screamed in terror, while the judges remained paralyzed in the face of such a show of power. In front of them, Harry Potter had just turned into a basilisk at least thirty meters in length, the largest they had ever seen, worthy of Harpo's Basilisk the Fool.  
Without waiting, Harry dived in the water after his transformation and rushed towards the city of the merpeople where the hostages were held. There he saw four individuals: Blaise Zabini, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger, and Daphne Greengrass. He immediately understood that Daphne was his hostage, and swam straight for her, gently catching the rope with his teeth, and terrifying the mermaids and other merpeople of the lake. In less than five minutes he had crossed the whole lake and returned to the starting point. As soon as he left the water, he resumed his form, and Daphne awoke. They climbed the stilt buildings of the shore and were applauded by everyone.  
"Bordel, you're an animagus?" said Draco, in shock.  
"Yup, double animagus, and since I only need to record one of my forms in the ministry, I can keep my other form secret!" laughed Harry.  
He received shocking looks and was caught in Sirius's arms, who was excited like a flea-bitten dog. After a few minutes, Fleur Delacour returned, wounded, and above all, without her hostage.  
"Please, someone go get my sister, I do not want to lose her!" she shouted.  
Harry looked at her, and without wasting any time, threw himself into the water, resuming his basilisk form and went off to retrieve Gabrielle Delacour. Within five minutes he returned with the young Veela, to Fleur's greatest delight.  
Scarcely had he gone up on the bridge that he was wrapped in the arms of Fleur Delacour who kissed him copiously, and not on the cheek ... which made

Sirius and Remus shake with laughter. Fleur stepped back and thanked him again before leaving with her sister, who looked at Harry as if he were a hero.  
Fleur saw That Harry wasn't affected by her Allure Wanted him  
It was towards the end of the hour that came Cedric Diggory with Blaise Zabini, then Victor Krum with Hermione Granger. The judges met to discuss the results. It was Ludo Bagman who spoke with a Sonorus.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just made a decision. The mermaid Marcus, chief of the merpeople, gave us the detailed account of what happened at the bottom of the lake and, consequently, here are the notes, out of fifty, which we decided to grant to each of the champions: Miss Fleur Delacour, although she made excellent use of the curse of the Bubble-head Charm, was attacked by Skrewts when approaching the goal and failed to deliver her prisoner. We give her twenty-five points." Applause rose in the stands.

"It's unfair, I deserved zero," said Fleur in a hoarse voice, shaking her beautiful head.  
"Mss. Cedric Diggory, who also used the curse of the Bubble-head Charm, was the second to return with his prisoner, although it exceeded by one minute over the allowed time."  
A thunder of cheers echoed through the ranks of the Hufflepuff and Harry saw Blaise throwing Cedric a seductive look.  
"We, therefore, give him forty-seven points."  
Harry felt a twinge in his heart seeing Cedric's naughty nod to Blaise, despite being married to Harry. It comforted him in his plan, and some stepped away from him, seeing his evil smile.  
"Viktor Krum," said Ludo Bagman, "used an incomplete form of transfiguration, which was still effective as he was the third to bring back his prisoner. We give him forty points."  
The air very superior, Karkaroff applauds with all his strength.  
"And Finally, Lord Hadrian James Potter dramatically used the spell of the Animagus, the complete form of self-transfiguration, taking the form of a magical creature, a Basilisk, and saving in record time his prisoner. In addition, to have recovered and save in an act of bravery an additional hostage, we grant him fifty points!" finished Ludo Bagman.  
The applause echoed loudly, all congratulating Harry who had a perfect score. For his part, Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously, after all, Basilisk was one of the darkest creatures in existence.  
* end flashback *  
The rest of the year went quietly until the day of the third test Except Both of The Delacours sisters went after him Until Near The Third Task When Harry Decided to Get them Both  
So They Speaking to Each other Learn About Cedric and What he's done and The plan that will happen and The Veela sisters Became Deeply in Love that they Decided to Share Because Veela, unlike any other race, has incest so to them it is fine

* Flashback *  
06/24/1995  
Harry was the first to enter the labyrinth. He first met some Acromantulas, whom he easily killed with an incendio, then went on to confront a boggart who took the form of Harry in blood, saying that everything was just a dream and that he still lived under the stairs of the Dursleys. Harry was so pissed off that instead of using a Riddikulus, he used a Fiendfyre to completely obliterating the creature. He finally met Fleur Delacour, who was unconscious and was being absorbed by the hedge after sending a spark to called for help He Moved on.  
After that, he came face to face with Cedric, his wife, who was delighted to see him. Unfortunately, they were being pursued by Victor Krum, who was under the spell of the Imperius and who decided to cast the spell of the Cruciatus on Cedric, he fell down, writhing in pain, before getting up. Victor Krum chained on an Avada Kedavra that Cedric managed to dodge. Sidestepping the spell, Harry got angry and swung a fiery red Stupefy on Victor, throwing him away by several meters, and plunging him into unconsciousness.  
Harry and Cedric continued their advance, meeting in passing near a sphinx whose riddle was not complicated, to finally reach the cup. Knowing where the cup was leading, Harry urged his future ex-wife to catch the cup with him, which transported them to Little Hangleton's cemetery.  
"Harry, it's a portkey. The trophy is a portkey!" said Cedric.  
"I blood know that, and you're right, Diggory, it is a portkey. At least you're not too stupid! "Said Harry, angrily.  
Cedric looked at him, shocked by his words. Harry glared at her, full of hatred.  
"You honestly thought I did not know about your little adventures? You cheated on me, with this Russian dog, Bah! You're such a bitch!" spat Harry.  
"You ... did you know?" Replied Cedric, pale.  
Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Peter Pettigrew coming forward with "baby Voldy" in his arms.  
"I did know. But do not worry, my revenge is on the way. Well, I never thought the wedding was so short, but hey, what can we do? "Harry exclaimed with a big smile.  
"Wh-?" Started Cedric.  
"Kill the spare," yelled "baby Voldy".  
Cedric turned to face Peter Pettigrew, his face horrified.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Said Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm requesting for a divorce," Harry said with a sadistic smile.  
Cedric did not have time to answer, and fell to the ground, dead, his face horrified. Harry watched Peter Pettigrew and aimed at him with his wand.  
" Crucio!" Harry shouted.  
Peter did not see the spell coming, and fell to the floor, writhing in pain and screaming at the top of his voice, knocking off the "baby Voldy" at the same time, who protested grumbling.  
"Please ... pity!" Pettigrew shouted as Harry approached him, his eyes slightly tinged with red.  
"Pity? Mh ... we'll see, the rat. You see, that's for having imprisoned my godfather, and betraying my parents! Crucio!" "Harry shouted again.  
The traitor continued to scream, and "baby Voldy" watched the scene, fascinated.  
Harry Looking at Baby Voldy sighs  
'' Really Him So sad you probably didn't even get your wand back ''  
Baby Voldy confused  
Harry stopped the spell, letting the rat cry. He approached the cauldron near the grave of Tom Riddle Senior, whose fire had been lit when Pettigrew arrived. Without wasting time, he grabbed the "Voldy baby" and threw it into the cauldron. He levitated Pettigrew, who screamed in terror, and put him near the cauldron.  
With a wand, he levitated a bone from the tomb of Tom Riddle Senior.  
"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," Harry dropped the bone into the cauldron "Flesh of the servant, unwillingly given, you will revive your master." He cut off Peter Pettigrew's right hand, making it fall into the cauldron and making him cry, "Blood of the descendant, willingly sacrificed, you will resurrect your family!" said Harry, slashing his hand before dropping a few drops of blood into the cauldron.  
He had developed this version of the ritual with Lucius and Sirius, advising him in advance. Peter Pettigrew fell to the ground and stepped back quickly when he saw the cauldron melt and a dark amalgam taking place. After a few seconds, the amalgam took on his Thirty-year-old self with slightly Darker hair and Mixed skin as well as bright red eyes. Voldemort was back.  
"My wand, Wormtail!" Voldemort demanded, taking his wand from the trembling hands of the rat.

Harry snorts  
'' Really would you want an inferior wand ''  
Voldemort even more Confused  
'' My Wand is gone ''  
Harry smirking pulls a pouch from a pocket and enlarges it then Brings out a wand  
Voldemort Gasps and With Relevant takes the wand sparks to fly off suddenly Voldemort Glows As his Power grows and He becomes a little older with green eyes

Voldemort turned around and looked at Harry, intrigued. He thought back to the incantation of Harry's ritual. The two looked at each other, vigilant. Voldemort did not perceive any danger, but still remained intrigued.  
"Why, Harry Potter, did you help me? I killed your parents!" Voldemort asked.  
"Did you know the real name of Lily Potter?" Harry asked.  
Voldemort blinked at the question he found absurd.  
"Of course, poor fool. It was Lily Evans, a Muggleborn!" Replied Voldemort, amused.  
Harry snorted slightly, to the dismay of the Dark Lord, as Pettigrew bowed slightly, shuddering at the laughter.  
"Did the old fool really fool you?" Harry said, amused.  
"What are you talking about? Answer me!" Said Voldemort, exhausted.  
"Very good, if you wish, I will be direct. Several years ago, a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle and a certain Melinda Rosier had a daughter, named Lily Jane Riddle-Gaunt. This girl was kidnapped by Dumbledore, to be deposited in an orphanage. Before his father could find her, he was adopted by a couple, Robert and Janice Evans, naming the girl Lily Jane Evans, and portraying her as a muggle-born in the eyes of the world. So, how are you doing, grandfather?" Said Harry with an amused smile.  
Voldemort looked at him, his eyes wide, before getting upset.  
"You lie! My daughter is dead, Potter!" said Voldemort.  
"And if I could prove it to you, would you accept the truth?" Harry asked.  
Voldemort looked at him calculatingly, before nodding. Without wasting time, Harry raised his hand to show his Lord's rings, including Slytherin's. Finally, he handed the parchment about his legacy to Voldemort, who took and read it. Soon Voldemort turned pale, before reddening with hatred, his eyes shining like fiery rubies.

"I am going to make this old senile suffer! He'll pay for it, it's all his fault!" Shouted Voldemort.  
"Now that all that is said, are you willing to listen to my plan, grandfather?" Asked Harry, amused.  
Voldemort turned to look at him and nodded. Before Harry could say anything, Voldemort threw a powerful Stupefy on the rat, incapacitating him so that the rat could hear nothing. Harry watched the scene gleefully, his eyes remaining red, which amused Voldemort.  
"I'm listening to you, Hadrian!" Said the Dark Lord, making Harry groan when he used his real name.  
Harry smiling  
'' First Clothes I never wanted to see this much ''  
Voldemort looks down at the pouch with his wand summons the clothing and putting it on then remembers the Rings sighs then thinking decides his grandson will have a really Good reason I mean he is his grandson  
"Good. To put it simply, we will pretend that you have never come back from the dead. To do this, you will summon all your Death Eaters except Severus Snape, who is actually Dumbledore's spy. No need to get upset, what I could glean as information, Severus is a forced spy because he swore an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore in exchange for protection for my mother, who he was in love with. It's obvious that Dumbledore rolled him in the flour, but nothing can be done at that point! "Harry began.  
Voldemort smirking understanding completely and Strangely Proud

Harry  
'' For the Record, I haven't Claim Two Lines ''  
Voldemort  
'' Which Two ''  
Harry smirking  
'' The Line of Rosier and Dumbledore ''  
Voldemort eyes went wide then smirks  
'' You Mean that when we Defeat Dumbledore I can take his family ''  
Harry Smirking  
'' What Better Revenge ''  
Voldemort Laughs  
'' That is Excellent ''  
Voldemort sighs confuse  
'' How Rosier and Dumbledore  
Harry  
'' It turns Both from My mother Rosier Head and Heir Died two weeks ago so I decided to give them to you and Dumbledore because it seems Albus Brother gave up his rights to the Head in exchange for Revenge for his sister ''  
Voldemort gulps  
'' Revenge ''  
Harry  
'' It would seem Albus killed his sister ''  
Voldemort outrage by this sighs  
'' So much suffering no more ''  
Harry waving his hand  
'' Now Snape ''

Voldemort nodded, understanding the gesture. His trusted death eater had simply fallen into Dumbledore's trap.  
"Then, I'll fire the old fool from the school immediately, and those I do not like at the same time. Thanks to my inheritance, I naturally own half of Hogwarts, and thanks to Pettigrew, I gained an extra quarter!" Sneered Harry sadistically as he watched Cedric's body.  
"What do you mean? How did you manage to get a quarter of Hogwarts? "Asked Voldemort, very interested in this plan.  
Harry looked at him before he burst out laughing as he jumped on Cedric's body, crushing it, intriguing Voldemort by this unusual behavior.  
"You see, it was not planned at first, but a few months ago, I had to devise a plan. I was in a relationship with the corpse you see, Cedric Diggory. However, after the Christmas ball, I saw him cheating on me, being plundered by Krum, a Russian not very smart, kind of like Karkaroff, a younger version. Anyway, discovering the deception, and not liking that someone tried to deceive me like that, I decided to take revenge. I went to Gringotts to inquire about his family, and you know what, grandfather, I discovered that the Diggories actually have two lordships. Theirs, and that of the Hufflepuff. If I understood correctly, the Diggories are descendant of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, and the Smiths of the second. Till now, do you follow me? "Harry asked.  
Voldemort nodded his head, rolling his eyes at Harry's language.  
"So I had put together a plan, which goblins were very happy to help me develop. An ironclad marriage contract stipulating that if one of the spouses died, all of his titles would automatically return to their children and if no child, to the spouse still alive. This being valid even for the titles of the heir. Amos Diggory wanted so much to gain the reputation that he immediately accepted the contract, and dare I say that since you missed our wedding in February. I reassure you, you did not miss much. And the rat has filled his part in my plan, as you can see. Unfortunately for Cedric, we did not have any children, and I did not intend to have any with this sub shit, so ... That's it! You have in front of you the new Hufflepuff Lord!" Harry shouted, opening his arms wide with a sadistic smile.

Voldemort was shocked by such a masterstroke, before bursting into a frightening laugh (except for Harry). He writhed almost in pain so much he laughed. 'My grandson is really worthy of Slytherin,' he thought.  
"And what about the rest of your plan?" Voldemort asked.  
"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" Harry said, blushing slightly. "For the rest, it's very simple. Once Dumbledore is released from Hogwarts, I know he's going to want to bring back his Order of the Flaming Chicken to life, and he's going to want to set up his small group at my godfather's, but we're going to refuse. If I'm not mistaken, something that has never happened before, then they will move to the Weasley's, an easy place to attack. However, there is a problem! "Exclaimed Harry.  
"And what is this problem?" Asked the Dark Lord, raising an eyebrow.  
"Very simple, the problem is you, grandfather!" Harry pointed at him.  
Voldemort blinked a few times as he watched Harry's puny smile.  
"How am I? Explain yourself! "He asked.  
"Very simple. The problem is your Horcruxes. Yes, I know everything about your Horcruxes, and frankly, I understand the gesture, on the other hand, you did not take into account the negative effect of Horcrux, the loss of your humanity. I know that for you it does not represent much, but tell yourself that your humanity represents your emotions, and also your logical thinking abilities. So, every Horcrux made you lose your humanity, and therefore your ability to think properly. It must be remedied one way or another!" said Harry.  
Voldemort looked at Harry, surprised that he knew anything about the Horcruxes. He had actually noticed a loss of his inhibitions following the creation of Horcrux.  
"Well, what are your solutions?" He asked curiously.  
"There are third possibilities. The first is to kill you and destroy each Horcrux. The second is to gather all your Horcrux remaining and to launch a Latin incantation that I found in the books of Black, Anima mea est reditus. But Third is what I would choice Because you would be able to keep the Horcrux and have full sanity which is the philosopher stone I leave you the choice, but hey, I'd rather keep you alive. And Make you Immortal of Course by Doing this way there needs to be a way to die as that is law so what if you can only die if you try to destroy The world or Betray yourself Harry explained with a big smile.  
Voldemort's expression was unreadable. The Dark Lord pondered Harry's proposal for a long time, the second of course because he refused to die or kill his grandson to protect himself. It was then that he noticed something in what Harry had said.  
Voldemort  
'' The Stone ''  
"Well ... Say your quest for the Philosopher's Stone is not as much a failure as you think. I managed to grab it and stashed it in my personal safe in Gringotts, far from everyone's eyes. So what do you choose, grandpa? "Harry asked, stirring nervously.  
"Very good, Third one and May I say I am glad we aren't Enemies Grandson, and Wait How did you know the ritual, "Voldemort asked in a flash of lucidity.  
Harry blushed before he whitened, realizing that if he did not explain himself well, Lucius would get a punishment.  
"You see, when I went to Gringotts and learned everything about my heritage, I made contact with Lucius Malfoy. I then discovered that the Dark Mark was blood-related, ours, so I forced him to reveal everything to me, and all of the Death Eaters began to serve me, except Pettigrew who did not as he was not aware" lied Harry, hoping that Voldemort did not see through the lie.  
Voldemort looked at him skeptically before nodding.  
"Well, at least, I do not need to introduce you. And do not worry, Lucius will not suffer, or at least not much. Now, go back to Hogwarts, I think you have a funeral to organize, right? I will probably try to come, just to see the funeral and "comfort" my grandson! And then it would be an opportunity for the Diggories to join their daughter! "Said Voldemort, laughing at the end.

Harry could only smile. Right after that, he forced himself to let go a few tears to make himself credible, and went to Cedric's body just before launching an Accio on the cup, thus transporting them directly to the entrance to the labyrinth where he was received with fanfare before that horrifying cries could be heard at the sight of Cedric's body.  
Harry continued to "cry," and was joined by Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ludo Bagman, Olympus Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, and Amos Diggory.  
"My son! It's my son! "Shouted Amos Diggory as he rushed over Cedric's body, while Sirius and Remus went to" comfort "Harry.  
"What happened my boy? Dumbledore asked, expecting Harry to yell about Voldemort's return.  
"He ... He has ... He killed him! He killed my husband!" Harry gasped, everyone, listening to him.  
"Who did, my boy? Who killed Cedric? Is it Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore ecstatically.  
Harry managed to hide a sadistic smile. They were joined by Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, and two Aurors. He set up his plan.  
"No! It's Krum, I saw him, and he killed my husband just before we touched the cup! "Harry then accused, pointing at Victor Krum, who seemed shocked.  
"What?" Shrieked Amos, turning to Krum.  
"Do you have any proof, Mr. Potter?" Karkaroff asked, indignant and at the same time frightened, probably because of his dark mark that had awakened.  
"He cast the death spell, check his wand!" asked Harry.  
Without losing a moment, Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones headed for Victor Krum, who was petrified, while the two Aurors surrounded the poor boy. Amelia cast a Priori Incantatem on Krum's wand, before giving a little cry of surprise. The last five spells posted up over the wand: Diffindo, Incendio, Crucio, Crucio, and Avada Kedavra. The evidence was overwhelming, and the Cruciatus Curse had been launched against Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory respectively, and the Avada Kedavra on Cedric Diggory.  
Harry knew that the Priori Incantatem had a flaw, that of revealing the name of the target, but didn't tell whether the spell had actually reached its target. In just three seconds, Krum was arrested by the Aurors and embarked, under the vehement protests of Karkaroff and most students in Durmstrang. As for the pupils of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, they booed Krum, insulting him with names some more sordid than the others.

Harry turned to Amos, "sorry and sincere."  
"I'm really sorry I could not protect him, Amos. I tried everything, but I did not think he would cast such a spell!" said Harry.  
"I ... I understand, Harry. I guess you must be shocked, as much as me, since you just got married. Will you allow me to organize his funeral? "Amos asked, trying to stop himself from bursting into tears again.  
They heard hiccups of surprise around them, surely those who did not know about Cedric and Harry's marriage, consolidating his innocence.  
"Of course, Amos. If you wish, I allow you to bury him under his maiden name and even bury his corpse in your family crypt, although he should go into mine. What do you think? "Harry asked, hoping internally that Amos would accept.  
Amos turned around and wrapped Harry in a fierce hug, much to his chagrin.  
"Oh thanks, Harry, thank you! You'll do an excellent Lord Diggory, I'm sure, "said Amos, crying.  
Harry had a hard time preventing himself from smiling, but he noticed Dumbledore's wary look, and especially, the amused look from "Mad-Eye" in the distance, to whom he winked. The latter immediately understood the message and went to join his master.  
Several minutes later, and Fudge decided to give the prize to Harry while congratulating him, as Dumbledore kept telling everyone that it was probably Voldemort's work and that he was back.  
As for Harry, He left with Sirius and Remus, returning to Grimmauld, being excused from the end of year exams. No sooner had he arrived in the Manor than he burst out laughing as ever, almost falling to the ground so much he laughed, under the amused and slightly worried eyes of Remus and Sirius. One thing was certain, Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for everything he had done, and all his minions too.  
Harry looked at his wedding band, before taking it off and throwing it into the fireplace, under the astonished looks of Kreacher and Dobby, who had just arrived.  
"Master?" Said Kreacher.  
"Oh, Kreacher. Do not forget to prepare my clothes for the burial of my ex-husband, I must be presentable. After all, it's a unique occasion! "Said Harry before leaving.  
"Yes, master," replied Kreacher, obediently.  
The two house elves looked at each other after Harry's departure before shrugging it off. After all, among the Blacks, it was not the first time a marriage ended in death.

* end flashback *  
Thus ended his fourth year. Harry snickered as he thought about it, and looked at the rings of Diggory and Hufflepuff with pleasure. The day of the burial was quite interesting, as Voldemort came in the disguised form of a lambda person to attend the funeral, and most importantly, kill the other Diggories, which then allowed Harry to get his two rings back.  
He went to Malfoy Manor, where his grandfather lived, to discuss the process, and most importantly, to finalize his plan. The latter and set up the Ritual room that he used to heal his soul and it reintegrated to his body Leaving the other Horocrux where they lay and make it where to everyone but Voldemort think it was destroyed even the one in Harry's scar, before giving the Gaunt's ring to Harry as Lord Gaunt, unknowingly giving the Stone of Resurrection to his grandson. Then they used the elixir of life to give him a human appearance. It was then that Voldemort decided to reuse his original name for his public appearances. Tom Marvolo Riddle was back, and only Harry, Lucius, Dumbledore, and he knew the truth about his name. He was, however, very angry when he learned of the destruction of one of his Horcrux, and Lucius paid dearly for it.  
Finally, Harry received interesting news from Lucius, just before he entered the fifth grade and fired Dumbledore. The Minister had planned to place his undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as a professor against the Dark Arts. Harry did not fail to develop a new facet to his plan, a much more fun facet. The goal was very simple: to bring down the Ministry and create something new, bigger.  
He went to the Ministry with Lucius, directly to Fudge's office, who was delighted to see his two favorite sponsors.  
* Flashback *  
11/08/1995  
Harry and Lucius entered the office of Cornelius Fudge, who was quietly chatting with Dolores Umbridge about his plan for the inquisition. His eyes widened as he saw Lucius Malfoy and Harry, then smiled which was not the case for Dolores Umbridge, who was suspicious of their arrival.  
"Minister, I'm glad to see you here, because we have a lot to talk about!" Harry said with a friendly smile.  
"Lucius, Harry, I'm really happy to see you. Oh, here's my secretary, Dolores Umbridge! "Said Fudge, motioning to Dolores.  
"Lord Malfoy, Lord Emrys-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-Gaunt, nice to meet you!" Dolores greeted him with a "friendly" smile.  
Lucius and Harry nodded briefly before focusing on Fudge.  
"I informed my dear friend, Harry, about your project in relation to Hogwarts. He has, however, informed me of interesting changes that will force a change in your plans, Cornelius!" said Lucius in a dragging voice.  
"Indeed. I understand that you want to establish Mrs. Umbridge as a teacher at Hogwarts to monitor Dumbledore, following these statements about Voldemort, is that it? "Harry asked.  
The three adults flinched slightly at Voldemort's mention, then Fudge nodded.  
"This will unfortunately not be possible. You see, I'm the owner of Hogwarts and its surroundings, and so I decide who has the right to stay or not. I also specify that the Ministry has no jurisdiction at Hogwarts and therefore cannot intervene. However, I have a plan that might interest you. Are you ready to listen to me? "Harry asked.  
"We are listening, of course," said Cornelius, slightly pale.  
"Very good. I'm just going to make it easy for us, to fire Dumbledore from school when the school will start, in front of all the students and humiliate him. I will take the opportunity to expel some unwanted teachers such as Sybil Trelawney, a real fraud, and exorcise the history teacher who has been ramming the same thing for years. As a result, you will not need to monitor Hogwarts, as the unwanted persons will have been taken care of. Did I make it clear to you? "Harry said with a slightly threatening tone.  
"And who will be the director of Hogwarts? And replacements for teachers?" Dolores asked indignantly.  
"Very simple. I have decided to introduce my godfather, Lord Black, as a teacher against the Dark Arts. As a former auror, he is more than suited for the job. For the post of professor of history, I decided that Remus Lupin, a werewolf would be perfect, then ...," began Harry.  
"A half-breed? You cannot hire a magical creature, a monster, it's against the law! "Dolores interrupted, whitening at Harry's dark stare.  
"I am the owner of Hogwarts, and I am the law at Hogwarts. And anyway, your law will be dissolved at the next Wizengamot, after all, I have the majority of the votes. As I said, before being rudely interrupted, I decided to create Healing dueling Alchemy and Any other ICW standards and wizards ethics teaching position at Hogwarts, that of professor of ethics and comportments to adopt in the wizarding world and the history of wizarding's families. This post will be awarded to Narcissa Malfoy and the course will be mandatory for all muggle-borns and half-blooded students who have not lived in the wizarding world. Another position that of study in politics will be supported by Lucius here and will be mandatory from the fifth year. Finally, the clubs will be restored in

Hogwarts! "Said Harry, opening his arms in a grand fashion.  
Fudge seemed to like the news, approving Harry's reforms with conviction, while Dolores went red with rage. He was soon calmed when he received a look promising a thousand sufferings by Lucius.  
"But who will be the director?" Asked Fudge.  
Harry smiled evilly as Lucius chuckled slightly.  
"Well, it will be none other than one of my distant cousins, a pureblood, named Tom Elvis Riddle. He was an exemplary student at Hogwarts, the best in every class, and received all the honors. He is first and foremost a professor of defense against the Dark Arts, and will surely assist Sirius when he has time. As you can see, I have everything handled, well, about Hogwarts of course. But you'll have to deal with Dumbledore's group!" Harry said.  
"What do you mean?" Fudge asked silly.  
"Well, you know, Cornelius that Dumbledore set up his small group of vigilantes, the Order of the Phoenix. It will obviously be necessary to act to dissolve it. Of course, some individuals in this group will have to be punished. We already have some names. Do you want to know them?" Lucius intervened.  
Fudge nodded sharply, seeing Dumbledore as a threat. Lucius handed him a sheet with various names. Fudge did not waste time and read the names. He frowned.  
"But most are Ministry employees!" He shouted outraged.  
"Indeed. You will notice that the majority are Aurors, which explains their lack of inefficiency, hindered by Dumbledore, they cannot do a correct job. As you can see, you hired as second secretary, son of one of them, Penny Clearwater. We did, however, find a solution for some! "Said, Lucius.  
"Really?" Asked Fudge, relieved.  
"Indeed, Mr. Minister. We know that the Molly and two of her children joined Dumbledore for economic reasons, and apart from Molly Weasley, and her two children, Ronald and Ginevra, it would be easy to get them away from Dumbledore. For that Arthur Weasley has accepted a job in My Cousin company given the Weasley enough money and give him a more adapted position, better remunerated, and making him understand that he will have much more if he came to inform us about the behavior of Dumbledore. I know, for example, that the Weasley twins will be happy to reveal everything to me, especially since I became their investor in their business. So you understand that there is no need to launch an inquisition against all of Dumbledore's followers because that would alert him. Instead, we need to get his followers away from him, understand? "Harry asked.  
Fudge reflected on this perspective, which he appreciated. Why attack Dumbledore directly when you can simply destroy him safely and surely, step by step, removing all support. He nodded but announced his financial concern.  
"I fully understand the purpose, but we do not have sufficient funds to set up all that. How will we do?" asked the Minister of Magic.  
Lucius and Harry smiled mysteriously.  
"Well, I guess a donation is a must, don't you think, Lucius?" Harry said innocently.  
"Exactly, Harry. How much do you think we should offer? "Asked Lucius while playing the game.  
Fudge had literally galleys in his eyes when he heard the word "donation", just like Umbridge.  
"I suppose one billion gallons should be enough!" Said Harry with a big carnivorous smile.  
Fudge's eyes came out of their sockets in the face of such a donation. Knowing that his salary was 500 gallons a month and that the Ministry was spending a total of 250,000 gallons a year,1000000000 Galleons was considered an incredible sum and would allow for the implementation of various projects.  
"Excellent idea, Harry. So, Cornelius, does that suit you? "Asked Lucius in a drawling voice.  
Cornelius Fudge lost no time and jumped from his chair, nodding his head vigorously, shaking Lucius' and Harry's hand tightly.  
"Exactly, and it's very generous of you. I'll be sure to announce it in the Daily Prophet, that I can assure you," said Fudge.  
"Very good. In this case, we have to go, after all, tomorrow we have a Wizengamot session and we will have to deal with some laws. See you again, Minister! "Harry replied with a small smirk as he looked at Umbridge, who was angry.  
"Oh, goodbye, Harry, Lucius. And thank you again! "Said Fudge with a sly smile.  
Harry and Lucius left the Minister's office, amused by Fudge's stupidity. After all, thanks to the Philosopher's Stone, Harry could have as much gold as he wanted.  
* end flashback *  
The next day, Harry, Lucius, and Sirius went to the Wizengamot to dissolve the magical anti-creature laws and were immediately supported by the Dark faction, but also the neutrals and most of the Light faction. It was a total victory for Harry faction, as very happy to hear that he could now work, especially when Harry announced his new job at Hogwarts.  
Finally, it was the 1st of September 1995, and Harry was ecstatic.


	3. Chapter 3

* Flashback *  
01/09/1995 Harry was greatly amused, as were Lucius and the others. For the occasion, they had been joined by none other than Cornelius Fudge and a troop of Aurors along with Amelia Bones, as a precaution. Of course, the Aurors were all checked to make sure that they were in no way member of the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore, avoid putting the flea in the ear of Dumbledore, the Manipulator who was burrowing at Hogwarts.  
It was quite late, and Harry was waiting for only one thing, that the sorting ceremony gets over. As Hogwarts doors were closed, and Harry had used his control of the wards to prevent Dumbledore from knowing their presence, they were quietly waiting for the talking Hat to finish his service. Once the last student was sorted, they decided to enter.

By simply controlling the Hogwarts' wards, Harry opened the door with a bang, shocking all the students and teachers sitting at the other end of the table. Harry snorted inwardly, amused as he saw Dumbledore's alarmed look. He also noticed that Moody "Mad-Eye", one of Dumbledore's most faithful "friends", was standing in the place of a professor against the Dark Arts. For once, it was the real Moody.  
"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his 'golden throne'. "Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you're welcome to get your stuff ready and leave the place, for as of today, you're fired!" Said Tom Riddle. Gasps of stupefaction could be heard, as well as murmurs. Since Dumbledore's name was dragged into the mud, many hoped, in vain, to see him leave Hogwarts, mainly the Slytherins, but also the majority of Ravenclaws, finding his behavior too illogical. Even the Hufflepuff had hated Dumbledore since Victoria's tragic death, and half of the Gryffindors had rejected the old fool, especially when they learned that Harry was the Lord Gryffindor.

But the most fun for Harry was to see the look which was first astonished, then completely stunned when the old man finally noticed Tom Riddle. He had immediately recognized Voldemort, but he knew perfectly well that he could not act because by wishing to cover everything up, he had also kept Tom's identity secret. He knew his time was running out, but he was not going to let it go.

"And under whose authority?" He asked. "Under the authority of the owner of Hogwarts. At the same time, the board of governors is officially dissolved, and the Hogwarts curriculum will be revised, "Tom replied with a victorious smile, reveling in the old fool's defeat. "And who is it?" Asked Minerva McGonagall. Harry walked in front of everyone. "I'm the owner of Hogwarts and its surroundings, including Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest, of course," Harry said with a smirk. The murmurs recommenced, with vigor. The students had all become real gossips, and the Slytherins, including Snape, smiled as if Christmas had come early. For their part, Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny had turned chalk white pale like the thighs of a priest under a cassock.  
"We noticed, after some investigations, that you were no longer able to run this establishment, and that you were responsible for its decadence and delay compared to other schools of the wizarding world. I have decided to replace you, with immediate effect, by my cousin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who will now be the new director of the Hogwarts College of Magic, and alternate professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, "explained Harry. "But my boy, I've already recruited a teacher for this job," Dumbledore said with a grin. "True, however, as the owner of this School, I am in my full capacity to fire anyone from my lands, and that includes students, teachers, and other unwanted ones. Mr. Moody, being considered a former paranoid auror, I do not want to leave him near the students, he will have to leave the school with immediate effect, "jubilantly said Harry. Albus tried to send a disappointing grandfatherly glance at Harry, but it was royally ignored. For his part, Alastor did not seem to agree and stood up aiming at Harry with his wand. Before he could do anything, the Aurors, along with Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tom rocked him a Stupefy followed by an Incarcerous, tying him while he was raging. The students remained flagger basted in the face of Moody's violence.

"Aurors, take Moody to the Department of law in a cell for the attempted murder of a lord of several houses, heir to another house, for refusing to obey and for endangering the students of Hogwarts!" Ordered Amelia Bones, disappointed with Moody's behavior. "I'm sure it's possible to ..." Dumbledore tried. "Possibly nothing at all, Dumbledore, he knowingly attempted to end the life of Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, in front of many witnesses!" Fudge intervened, annoyed.

Dumbledore did not argue, knowing it was a lost cause. 'I'm deep in shit,' he thought.  
"You can now leave, Dumbledore, you will not only be under investigation for possible misappropriation of Hogwarts funds but also my personal accounts before the closure of my accounts ten years ago," Harry said, motioning for Dumbledore to leave.  
"But see, I've lived here for so long, my boy." Tried once more Dumbledore.

Harry got pissed off, but then he smiled sadistically. "Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I, Hadrian James Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, - Lefay expelled you from Hogwarts and its surroundings, banishing you from these places forever. So mote it be!" Swore Harry.

The castle's enchantments responded immediately, and two armor came alive to escort Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. His things were immediately levitated by the wards of Hogwarts and transported to the entrance of the castle, much to the delight of Tom.  
The old man tried to protest but was escorted Manu military by the two armor, seizing him by the arms to expel him from the establishment. The murmurs resumed vigorously at the four large tables, while the teachers seemed to be worried about their future. Harry walked over to the teachers' table, followed closely by Tom, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa and The tonks with The Dursleys standing Guard over Harry Harry looked at the four tables before announcing himself.

"Listen to me, there are a number of changes that will be made here at Hogwarts right now. To begin with, I am announcing the immediate expulsion of Sybil Trelawney, who is a fraud, and ordering the definitive closing of the divination class, which should have been reserved only for people with the rare gift of clairvoyance. Other than Miss Lovegood here, none of you have this skill." Loudly Clammed Harry.

Several Ravenclaws looked at Luna Lovegood in a different light, realizing that her bizarre twitches were surely a part of her clairvoyance. For her part, Sybil Trelawney began to cry before being escorted Manu military by two other armor, her things already waiting for her at the entrance of the castle.  
"To continue, following the various problems, but also for defamation, incitement to violence and disorder of order, I order the immediate expulsion of the following students: Hermione Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley." Announced Harry.

The reactions were not long in coming, and the majority of the students began to applaud, much to the chagrin of the three aforementioned and McGonagall. Six armor came to retrieve the three students, who struggled and insulted Harry, screaming at the top of their lungs for whoever wanted to hear that he was the reincarnation of Voldemort. It amused Tom, of course.

For their part, Fred and George were relieved and amused to see Ron and Ginny get fired. Since their agreement with Harry, and especially since he became their sponsor, they got on well with Harry, and their lives had improved. They even had access to better clothes since Lord Evan Offer to their father, in exchange for information about Dumbledore, and only their mother, little brother, and little sister didn't know anything about this commitment.  
The applause continued for a moment, but Harry raised his hand to silence them. "I know, I know, you were all looking forward to it, and it's done, the pig, the beaver and the succubus are no longer present, yes, I know about Ginny Weasley and her deplorable behavior. I have other things to announce, and I want to eat too, so let's not waste time." Harry said, making the students chuckle.

"To begin, please applaud and welcome the new Hogwarts headmaster, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said pointing to Tom.  
The students applauded politely, except for some recalcitrant Gryffindors. "All right, to continue, we have decided to rename the Defense Against the Dark Arts to Magic Defenses and Protections, which will be provided by none other than Lord Sirius Black, a former auror!" Harry announced, while Sirius burst fireworks with his wand, amusing the gallery.

The students cheered loudly, all-knowing Sirius Black's reputation as an auror. The two people applauding the loudest were none other than Fred and George, who knew, thanks to Harry, that Sirius was a marauder. They shouted "Padfoot! Padfoot!" Much to Snape's dismay. Sirius could not help taking his animagus form and roll on the floor before getting up, making the students laugh.

Once the applause and laughter had subsided, Harry spoke again. "Well, I see that you are satisfied, please make the same applause for Remus Lupin, who will now be replacing Professor of History Cuthbert Binns who will be exercised as soon as possible!" The reaction was not long in coming, and once again the students applauded vigorously, all of whom appreciated Remus in third grade. Only Snape did not seem happy, probably due to the fact that Remus nearly ate him a few years ago.

"Well, now I can go sit down, I only wanted to present these three in fact, after all, they are my family, I leave it to our new director to continue the speech." Harry bowed to everyone, amused.

The applause rang out all the way till Harry reached the Slytherin table where he was welcomed with open arms by the students, going to stand between Daphne Greengrass and Draco. He looked at Daphne before blushing, which amused her.  
Tom walked to the podium, in front of all the students and spoke, "Thank you, Hadrian, for the wonderful speech, first of all, let me introduce myself, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, more specifically, Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt, and like Hadrian, I am also a Slytherin descendant and so, Parseltongue. " The students applauded politely, but the Slytherins loudly applauded. "To continue, the Divination Course is now nonexistent and will be replaced by a course in Politics taught by Lord Malfoy, Lucius." Announced Tom.

Lucius bowed quickly, like the pureblood he was, and the students applauded, especially the Slytherins and Draco.

'' I Have Hired A Number Of People to take New Positions I have First Would Like to announced that Minvera McDougall is Hereby Remove as Head of Griffydor to allow her more time to Do her other Jobs '' Minvera Shocked upset by this Tom nodding '' Do not Worried I will explain to her why and I would Like to announce that all Heads of Houses will be removed from it or they can choose to become sorely Head of House this is so They are only focused are bettering there houses I have Hired Ted Tonks as Hufflepuff Head of House Hufflepuff Claps politely Miss Diggory As Ravenclaw Head of House and Mr. Horace Slughorn As Head of Slytherin house Finally We Have Miss Augusta Longbottom who shall serve as Griffydor Head of House ''

The Students Clap still Confuse Tom Riddle Raising his hand '' I know you think some of this is unfair to Teachers so I with Permission have Upgrade all Classrooms and Equipment to the school ''  
The Teachers shocked that He was the One who Paid for The Upgrades they seen to The school thus far Tom Riddle '' I Will Also give them a Gift A Huge Pay Raise of HUNDRED THOUSAND GALLEONS ''  
The Teachers and slowly clap still Confuse over the situation but happy about the Payraise Tom Riddle decides to Act Like A showmen pulling out his wand and takes out the light The Students and Teachers start to Mumumur confuse when suddenly A roar surrounds the room Causing Everyone to Jump in their seats then Clap when suddenly a Dragon made of Fire Flys throughout the Room when it Gets to the Middle Four Animals appear a Lion, Snake Raven, And A Badger suddenly they fight and it Ends with the Dragon falling The Students Scream in fright then suddenly the Dragon burst apart a small flame appears in each of The Candle causing them To Light The Students Shocked then Suddenly Jumps to there feet when The animals dissolve in a roar and each one appears on a table and A student in each Year Group except '' Congrats you have been Tag to Become Leaders of your year Group as such you will have the power of perfect and you become That House year Leader For The Wizard Tournament ''

They all Clap Tom nodding '' Yes A new School Schedule will be made and New Rules each of you students will Learn the new classes "Next as a teacher of etiquette, manners, and Wizarding family history, please applaud Lady Malfoy, Narcissa, this course will now be mandatory for all muggle-born and half-blooded who have not lived among the wizards." Then exclaimed Tom Riddle.

There were many applause, and for once, muggleborns felt less aloof from others. Tom spoke again.  
"Now, I have some other announcements to make, first of all, the classes will be postponed for one week for the implementation of your new schedules, and for those who wish, the change of your electives." Tom Riddle '' I have Hired a Team of Healers to Work with You to aid you miss Pomfrey and I ask you to teach First-aid Classes Madam Pomfrey Nods Tom Riddle '' That Class will be Mandatory 1-5 should you wish to stay 6-7 will Be taught By A Saint Mungo Healer The Rest will Be done By Your Head of Houses sooner had he finished than the applause and cries of joy echoed in the Great Hall, the pupils were ecstatic and happy to know that they had an extra week's holiday. "Also, notably, Ms. Burbage will not teach for one month, as it'll be a travel time and she shall update her curriculum which is way too old, and the clubs will now be licensed and approved by Teachers' Council or the Hogwarts Owner's Office. They will also have to be supervised by a teacher. You can directly propose your clubs to your prefects, who will be responsible for conveying the requests to your Heads of House." Then shouted Tom.

The applause echoed, and the food appeared on the tables. The students did not lose a moment to eat, and all were satisfied. Fudge took the opportunity to leave the scene with Amelia Bones, satisfied too.

* end flashback *  
Thus began the 5th year of Harry at Hogwarts. Various clubs appeared, including a dueling club run by Flitwick, of which Harry was the best student. The year went quietly and smoothly, and at the end of the year, Harry passed his OWL exams, which he did brilliant, getting an Outstanding in every subject, even in his many electives of Arithmancy, Runes, Politics and Care for magical creatures.  
An important moment for Harry in his 5th year was the beginning of a relationship with Daphne Greengrass. However, Daphne decided to leave Harry, finding him too 'boring' and too 'tacky'. That comforted Harry in his idea: That he only needs his two Veela's who will be Moving down here in A week this Changed things for Sirius and Remus, Who Decided if Harry Can do Multiple So can they For his sixth year, Harry chose to replace Care of Magical Creatures by Alchemy, convincing enough students for this course to take place. Surprisingly, and to the great shock of many, it was none other than Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle who came to teach, while many were convinced of their death following the "loss" of the Philosopher's Stone. In fact, Nicolas Flamel had simply concocted enough Elixir of Life for a decade and decided to come and teach what he knew at Hogwarts with his wife, knowing full well that one of the students had the Stone. They also revealed that it did not bother them and that it was time for them to die, having nothing more to learn.  
Harry was named in their will giving him everything of theirs Another highlight of the sixth year was Arthur Weasley's extraordinary break with Molly Weasley, the Bane of his life, and kicking her with Ronald and Ginny out of the Den. Arthur had finally discovered, following a goblin legacy test, that Ronald and Ginny were not his children, but Peter Pettigrew's, to his utter disgust. Once expelled, he used his new salary to start rebuilding his house and was greatly helped by his sons.

It was during Harry's Seventh Year, shortly before the NEWTS, that Dumbledore reappeared, with his faithful minions Molly, Ginny, Ronald and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor being in Azkaban following his arrest. They tried all means to return to Hogwarts, but without Harry's approval, they were blocked. They went to the Daily Prophet to reveal the truth about "Voldemort", but Harry had already bought the newspaper. In fact, he had redeemed all the magic journals of the UK, even the one of Xenophilius Lovegood, the Quibbler.

It was then that Harry set up the first part of his plan. He had collected various information about Dumbledore over the years, and he found that besides being Grindelwald's lover, he was also the one who killed his sister because it was his spell that had touched Arianna Dumbledore. Following this track, and with the help of the goblins, he collected various testimonies and above all, various statements of accounts proving that Dumbledore stole without shame from various people who had trusted him. That he had hijacked Hogwarts funds to fuel his Order of the Phoenix, and also, he had paid handsomely to Ginny Weasley and attempted to set up an illegal marriage agreement between Harry and Ginny, which could be considered an attempt of lineage theft, one of the most serious crimes of the Wizarding World.

Harry wasted no time and unveiled everything directly to Rita Skeeter, who was happy to annihilate the old fool's reputation, but also Molly, Ronald, and Ginny Hermione was found to Be Potion so They Sent her Saint Mungo where it was found that she remembers nothing For Ten years and They decided to Take Money from ICW which pays for a new education for Her . They were all summoned before a special Wizengamot court, at Harry's express request. The court was then led by Wizengamot's new president, Andromeda Black, who was reinstated in the family by Sirius.  
It was a huge joke, commissioned by Harry, and Dumbledore knew it. All the crimes of the old fool were exposed, as well as those of Molly Weasley. They were convicted, but Dumbledore then claimed an ancient rite: Trial by combat. To Dumbledore's astonishment, Harry decided to fight him in front of the Wizengamot. A barrier was erected to protect the members of the Wizengamot, while Dumbledore confronted Harry.

* Flashback *  
08/16/1998 Dumbledore and Harry stared at each other, gauging each other to see which one of them was going to win. For the occasion, Harry was dressed in his cloak of invisibility which could, under his command, become opaque. He smiles mischievously at Dumbledore.  
"It's the end, Dumbledore." He said.  
"You're dark, Harry, I will not let you win!" Dumbledore shouted, launching a Stupefy.  
Harry used a silent Protego, before casting an Incendio Tria, which Dumbledore blocked with a Protego Duo.  
Harry smirked. "Oppugno Maxima Inflammare," he said with panache.  
Huge birds came out of his wand before igniting and driving right over Dumbledore, who opened his eyes wide at the incredible number of birds. He then put all his force into a Protego Duo, hoping the shield would hold. This was the case, and the assault of the birds lasted five full minutes which tired Dumbledore, impressing in passing the members of the Wizengamot.  
Harry then used an old merlin spell to conjure a magical creature. Of course, the spell had the default that the conjuration is brief, but it allowed to keep certain characteristics of the creature invoked. Harry summoned a Basilisk, whose poison was deadly, but the eyes did not have the well-known killing characteristic.

The animal rushed at Dumbledore, who for the first time let out a glimpse of his fear. The old man realized that he should face Harry with all his strength. He summoned several chains to block the basilisk, which managed to keep it on the ground.  
Harry frowned and chained directly through a silent Glaciadivinus, one of his favorite spells. Dumbledore responded with a Fiendfyre to fight Harry's spell. Harry finally decided to reveal his secret card, his second form of Animagus.  
He began to transform, under the astonished looks of the members of the Wizengamot, the awed looks of Sirius and Lucius, and especially, the horrified looks of Dumbledore and Molly who stood far behind him. Harry had just taken the form of a young Nundu measuring at least three meters tall and four meters long.

He let out a roar which made all the occupants of the room shudder and threw himself straight at Dumbledore. The latter cast several Stupefies and other spells on Harry, but nothing stopped him. Harry was about to crush Dumbledore when he was attacked by Molly Weasley who tried to protect Dumbledore.  
He "breathed" towards Molly, leaving his deadly breath poisoning her. She screamed, before falling to the ground, dead. Harry felt a strange sensation, and relying on his magic, got down in time to avoid an Avada Kedavra from Dumbledore. Even though he was resistant to magic in this form, Harry was not a real Nundu, so the spell of death was fatal to him. The Wizengamot members started booing Dumbledore.

Harry stepped back sharply, avoiding Dumbledore's spells, and quickly resumed his human form, with Merlin's staff in his hands. It was then that he felt like a sensation coming from Dumbledore's wand. He launched with as much force as possible a fiery red Experliarmus towards Dumbledore, who tried to parry him, but alas for him, it was not the case. Dumbledore's wand flew straight into Harry's left hand, who was holding Merlin's staff in his right hand. Just as Harry grabbed the wand, it was like an explosion of magic around him, surprising all the wizards present. Harry's eyes shone and a kind of golden halo surrounded him.

He aimed at Dumbledore, and without warning, a completely black beam came out of the wand towards Dumbledore. The latter began to scream before falling to the ground. In front of everyone's eyes, Dumbledore's body began to decay and age faster, before dying, and then reduced to dust. Harry had won his duel.

Immediately, the majority of the members of the Wizengamot applauded this incredible duel that had lasted a good half hour. For his part, Harry looked at his wand, intrigued by the flood of power that had invaded him.

* end flashback *  
The fight was transcribed in the Daily Prophet, and many began to say that Harry Potter was the reincarnation of Merlin, some even going so far as to revere him. Obviously, Ronald and Ginny were very angry, and they tried to attack Harry to force him to ingest Amortencia. They were arrested and There Magic was Bound being Minors. For Harry, it was a great victory, and he did not intend to stop there. He passed his NEWTS and obtained outstanding marks in each subject. Before setting up the second part of his plan, he decided to investigate not only his wand but also the Gaunt's ring and his invisibility cloak. In fact, the three objects gave him the same sensation, and strangely enough, he could no longer part with it.

To his great surprise, he discovered that the three objects were, in fact, the Deathly Hallows, but the biggest shock was to receive for the first time in his life, the visit of an entity that he thought would just be a myth: A god. More precisely, a Primordial God, of death, named Thanatos.  
The latter introduced himself to Harry, and then explained to him the origin of the Deathly Hallows. Thanatos had never had a child before, and he wanted so much to have one that he decided to put together a test. The test was to gather the Deathly Hallows he had entrusted to three sons of Hecate, the Peverell brothers. The Elder Wand represented control. The Resurrection Stone represented the will. And finally, the Invisibility Cloak represented courage.  
The control of the obtained power, the Will to let the dead rest and the Courage to face Death. He did not think his ordeal would last so long, but he had underestimated the greed and pride of men. The pride of Antioch, who thought he could become a god with his wand, but that led him to his ruin. The greed of Cadmus Peverell, who wanted to raise the dead to obey him, and especially to see the woman he loved. Only Ignotus Peverell proved worthy, but the latter had failed to recover the other two relics. He obtained a place in Elysium, in the Underworld.

Thanatos then revealed the existence of the world of the Greco-Roman gods and explained to him that all the wizards were in fact descendants of Hecate who had formed their own communities, far from that of the gods, and that they were hidden from the monsters by Hecate. He explained to Harry that Hecate was often referred to as Mother of Magic and that she was worshiped in all wizarding cults. He explained the principle of the legacies of the gods, those who were the children of demi-gods, and their importance in the Mythological World. Harry asked Thanatos why he had decided to reveal everything to him.  
To his shock he learned that thanks to the Deathly Hallows, Harry had become the son of Thanatos, and thus a kind of half-primordial legacy of Hecate, the Deathly Hallows thus becoming his weapons. Harry asked if it would be possible to visit the camps, but Thanatos explained to him then that it was impossible because the Wizards had decided to deviate almost definitively from the mythological world, and that a pact was passed between Hecate and Zeus / Jupiter. He also explained that he might reveal the existence of one of the camps to another and that the Greeks were convinced that the Romans were dead, and vice versa. According to Thanatos, everything was the fault of Athena and her Athena Parthenos. It was then that Thanatos revealed two last things to Harry: His immortality in relation to the relics, and the mission he had to entrust to him.

Indeed, Thanatos desperately wanted the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle, explaining to Harry that the Horcrux act was judged as a sacrilege by him, but also Hades / Pluto and all the other gods of the Underworld, even Hecate. And although Harry was forgiven for using the Philosopher's Stone to help his grandfather, this was not the case with Tom. Harry beg To change it Thanatos declare he could Not Harry explains Tom still has His Horcruxes so he will be Immortal so instead he asked if it was possible to Allow Tom To become A reaper of Death hunting Down any who escapes death and Forever serve Hecate in all things Thanatos Nodded Disappearing For Weeks upon His return He Started that If he Would Destroy Tom Body Thanatos and the Gods agreed to Make Tom A reaper Harry agrees to say he knew With The Horcruxes out there sooner or Later He would be found out so he was planning on Destroying the body anyway which made Thanatos laugh, who then wished him good luck, leaving him as a gift, the sword of Gryffindor slightly modified by a Stygian alloy. Harry managed to hide the tear that ran down his face, after all, he now had a father, even if it was Death. A dream had just come true.

No longer having Horcrux which would make him immortal, Harry knew that his grandfather was quite vulnerable, and he wondered how to act. Should he use poison? Or, to duel him in a noble way? Surprisingly it was Neville Longbottom who convinced him to duel Tom Marvolo Riddle. Indeed, Neville had become a friend of Harry, refusing to listen to the nonsense of Ron and Hermione. To thank him, Harry sought a cure for his parents, and he finally learned, during his Alchemy lessons with Flamel, that Panacea, the elixir of life, is able to cure the most tortured minds and heal the body, even to create one if necessary. The stone has only one limit: It cannot create a life because it cannot create souls.

This is why Harry, in a very discreet way, gave Neville two vials of Panacea, forcing him to swear on his magic never to reveal anything. This allowed Neville's parents, Frank and Alicia Longbottom, to regain their minds and heal during their seventh year. And Harry offered one last gift to Neville, abound Barty Crouch Junior and a wand with no trace. Neville then discovered a passion for some dark arts, and Barty Crouch Junior disappeared forever. So, when Harry asked for advice about Voldemort, knowing that Neville would understand him, the latter advised him to challenge him to a duel to the death, instead of murdering him cowardly.

This is how Harry gave his grandfather a rendezvous in the Chamber of Secrets.

* Flashback *  
09/10/1998 Harry waited patiently in front of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. He had already paid the goblins to remove Selene's body, and the place was empty. He finally heard footsteps against the stone, and when he turned, it was to see his grandfather come forward, looking puzzled.  
"Hadrian, why did you bring me here?" Asked the Dark Lord, curious.  
Harry looked at Voldemort with a piercing look, before looking sad. His smile was not a happy or cheerful one, no, his smile was sadistic, and promised a thousand sufferings. Voldemort frowned.

"It would seem, grandfather that our collaboration stops today," Harry said.  
Voldemort did not seem astonished at all, probably expecting something like that, or even having planned something like that. "Can I know why?" He asked, curious.  
" The Gods will only allow you to exist if you lose your body because of your crimes And I know someone who seems eager to see you." Answered Harry.  
"Who?" Voldemort asked.  
"My father, Thanatos, but you know him by the name of Death, or the Grim Reaper, it's the same thing. Do you see, since my acquisition of the Deathly Hallows, I've got a mission, and this one is very simple: send you to The Death gods so that you can be judged for the Horcrux you did." Harry unveiled before showing the Elder wand as the cloak appeared on his back and the Gaunt's ring shone.  
Voldemort's eyes widened and shocked. He who had searched for the Deathly Hallows, his descendant had managed to get them. And he dared to boast about it. Anger began to gnaw at him.

"What a surprise, I must confess I did not expect you to find the Deathly Hallows, and now?" Asked the Dark Lord. "Now I have No Choice But to destroy your body but I do love you as my Grandfather so I was able to get them to agree to allow you to become a Reaper But I won't poison you your death will be honorable," Harry said. Voldemort nodded and pulled out his wand. They looked at each other, then bowed. Voldemort did not wait and launched a Crucio at Harry that he dodged easily. The latter replied with a banal Stupefy that Voldemort blocked as if nothing had been cast at him. They then began to chain, sending spells such as Flipendo, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Bombarda, Confringo or Glacius Tria. Without Tom knowledge, Harry had animated the snake statues in the room and ordered them to jump on Tom. Tom realized what Harry had done too late, and he was wounded in the right arm by one of the statues, before destroying them with a Bombarda Maxima. He threw an Avada Kedavra at Harry, and to his astonishment, the spell simply bounced and almost touched Voldemort. "What ..." he tried to say. "Tom, my father is Thanatos, do you honestly think he would let me die by such a simplistic fate, I'm A immortal God, and the Avada Kedavra is a spell that takes a soul out of a body. It has no effect on me or any true immortal!" Harry shouted then chained with Umbra Mortis. This spell was invented by Harry, using his magic and his half-primordial essence of Death. The spell was actually a sort of purple beam surrounded by shadows, capable of necrotizing a person. Voldemort, not wishing to know the effects of the spell protected himself with a Protego Duo, but the shield was demolished, and he threw himself on the side, in extremis, to avoid the spell. His reply did not take long, and he sent a mass of shadow over Harry, who snorted. As the son of Thanatos, and grandson of Erebus, he owned Umbrakinetic, although his father did not inherit it from Erebus, and therefore could not be affected by the shadows. The spell did not do anything at all, and Harry responded fiercely with a Fiendfyre which was overloaded by the Elder Wand, creating a giant Nundu made of fire. Voldemort used several Glacius Tria to cut the flames, but alas, he could not. As for him, Harry chained on a Fulgur, thus unleashing a huge bolt of lightning at Voldemort. The latter did not manage to avoid it and was thrown away, screaming in pain, and above all, rage. When he got up, it was to enchain several spells some blacker than the others. Harry began to get tired of it, and he summoned the Gryffindor sword, whose blade was now half black, made of Stygian steel. If anyone else had seen Harry, he would have had the impression of seeing Godric Gryffindor in all his splendor. Harry began to fly and flew right over Voldemort, the latter widening his eyes, and also decided to fly away to avoid Harry. Their battle then went on in the air, while the fire Nundu continued to burn on the pavement, waiting for Voldemort to come back down. "I should have killed you in that bloody cemetery!" Shouted the Dark Lord, barely dodging Harry's blade. Harry only smiled, and threw a Diffindo, cutting a wide arc with his sword. Voldemort was hit, then unleashing his wand, which unfortunately fell right on the fire Nundu. Tom began to fall, and Harry decided to cancel the Fiendfyre so he could kill his grandfather more slowly. Once on the ground, he approached Voldemort who was on the ground and glared at him. "You have no right to kill me! I am Voldemort, the Dark Lord!" The wizard shouted, his eyes shining in the dim light. The shadows swirled around them, the room plummeting into total darkness, and for the first time in his life, Voldemort was frightened.

He started to panic, looking for Harry in the dark, but he could not see him. It was then that two emeralds appeared, and he understood that it was Harry's eyes. When finally his face appeared, Voldemort screamed in terror. It was not the face of Harry Potter he saw, but the face of Death. He saw a skull with two green eyes judging his soul. He then saw Harry raise his arms, and the latter plunged his blade into Voldemort's body, and the darkness camouflaged everything, masking the sword, leaving only these two bright emeralds in the dark. At this point in time, Voldemort was almost crying. "Shut your eyes, and when you open them, it will be to be punished." Harry simply said in a deep, rocky voice. When the shadows faded, it was to reveal Voldemort's body, lying on the ground, eyes closed and his face calm. As for Harry, he sheathed his sword and stood erect, watching the body wearily. He heard applause, and he turned around. It was none other than Thanatos, who was approaching Harry, looking radiant. The Primordial of Death had seen everything from the beginning. "It was beautiful, my son, really beautiful, I expected no less from you." He complimented. Harry smiled at Thanatos but still let out a tear. Thanatos frowned. "Do you regret killing him?" Asked the Angel of Death. Harry shook his head quickly before answering. "I do not regret it, and frankly, I was just waiting for that, but ... but ... he was the last parent I had, or rather, the last one that was tied to me by blood." Harry explained then. Thanatos understood the distress of his son. He had just killed the last person who was tied to him by blood. In an incredibly rare gesture, he took him in his arms, and for the first time in years, Harry let tears of sadness flow. "Do not forget, my son that it is not the blood that makes the family, but the bonds that we create." Then said Thanatos. Harry, whose head was in the hollow of the neck of Thanatos, just nodded. "I have to leave you, my son, I have work to do, but I reassure you, I'll come back and see you now, enjoy life, and fulfill your destiny," exclaimed Thanatos before departing. He spread his big black wings and flapping his wings, he disappeared. Harry looked at where his father was a few seconds ago, before focusing again on Voldemort's body. "You were not a bad person, you became what you are, a monster, because of Dumbledore, but you are first of all my grandfather, a member of my family. Rest in peace, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Said, Harry. He made a reel with his wand, and then murmured Sepulcrum Vitreus. A sarcophagus entirely made of crystal materialized next to Voldemort. With a wave of his wand, Harry levitated Tom's body and gently placed it in the sarcophagus before closing the lid. With another wave of the hand, lines appeared above, engraved in the crystal. It read: Here's a man who became a monster By the machination of an arrogant old man. Here lies now Tom Marvolo Riddle. Finally, he gave the appearance of a Basilisk to the sarcophagus, such as the pharaohs of old. He then levitated the sarcophagus to follow him outside the room, to the Great Hall of Hogwarts where all the students were eating. The reaction of the students was instantaneous, and many reacted fiercely as Harry entered, looking dark, followed by a crystal sarcophagus showing to all the body of their headmaster. The teachers watched the scene, and Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius immediately understood what had happened.

Harry threw a Sonorus. "Today, a man died, this man was manipulated by Albus Dumbledore, and before he died, Dumbledore stroked a blow to my family one last time, poisoning my cousin, convinced that he was Voldemort. That was not the case, he was only my cousin, and for you, your Headmaster. I decided that my cousin, who is also the Slytherin descendant, will go to join the graves of the Hogwarts Founders, to forever protect this establishment." Harry said, his voice slightly hoarse. With a gesture of the hand, the sarcophagus rose in the air, and to the greatest shock of all the students, a door appeared behind the teachers. This door led directly to a secret room, the one where the founders were buried. This secret was revealed to Harry when he became the owner of Hogwarts. He entered the room, followed by a procession of students and teachers. The room was huge and seemed detached from the rest of the world. The place was made of white marble, with huge statues representing Hogwarts and its houses. There was a badger, an eagle, a snake, and a lion, overhung by a huge dragon. In front of the statues of each house were crystal coffins in which the bodies of the four founders could be seen. The students and teachers were in awe. Harry levitated Voldemort next to Salazar Slytherin's coffin. He turned on his heels and left the room, followed closely by everyone. When they were all outside the room, the doors closed and the entrance disappeared as if it had never existed. "I will now take my place as Hogwarts' Headmaster, and I can assure you that things will change!" Harry decreed. The students clapped fervently, some shouting "Harry, Harry!" * Flashback end *  
This is how Harry took the place of Hogwarts' Headmaster, replacing his late parent. Fortunately, there was no investigation by the Ministry, thanks to generous donations, and above all, because the sarcophagus was sealed. Harry would never have accepted to unseal and desecrate the body of his "cousin". Thus became public opinion that Dumbledore was a murderer, a monster, defeated by the valiant National Hero, Voldemort's vanquisher and boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

He was attacked by Theodore Nott, mad with rage because apparently, he betrayed Him Because Dumbledore promised to Make him Minister of Magic when he was at Diagon Alley, and he was captured. In court, Theodore Nott was found guilty of attempted murder and conspiracy with Dumbledore. he did not receive the Dementor's kiss, but her magic was sealed and her wand was broken. She was then sent back to the muggles.  
For his part, Harry decided to put in place the penultimate stage of his plan. He proposed himself as Minister of Magic, shocking the wizarding world. The affair was swift, and Fudge had no chance. But Harry was not a risk taker, and an unfortunate accident happened at Fudge's house, which led to an untimely death. Harry was elected by 95% of the votes, with 5% voting for other candidates such as Shacklebolt. He was now the youngest Minister of Magic.  
He did not waste time and invested part of his fortune to set up the Ministry's Departments, and used the Wizengamot to dissolve all anti-magical laws. It was a scandal at first, but by manipulating the newspapers, Harry managed to get his point of view to everyone.  
It was then that he decided to create new Wizengamot seats, designed to represent magical creatures. Thus, werewolves got three seats, the same as Vampires and Veelas. The centaurs, on the other hand, obtained only two seats, being a minority. Lastly, the goblins got four seats. The total of seats then gave control of a quarter Wizengamot to the magical creatures, who were all loyal to Harry. Harry alone already controlling a quarter of the Wizengamot, he could now vote any law.

To begin with, he introduced a new legislature, and the Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas, and Centaurs were now considered Magic Citizens, barely distinguishing them from the wizards to whom they referred as Wizarding Citizens. This slight difference was mainly due to the Werewolves and Veelas who were both witches and non-wizards. Harry was then hailed as a Magic Rights Defender, boosting his popularity. Moreover, some Veelas families or other creatures immigrated to the United Kingdom, like Delacour or Sanguini completely and Harry Begin A Veela Harem and Married Fleur with Gabrielle as His second Wife with Countless of Women apart of his family.

In fact, this successful integration of magical creatures earned him the position of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as the Order of the Knights Templar from the French Minister of Magic, because they have the largest Veela population in the world. For his part, Harry named Draco Malfoy as under-secretary, not trusting anyone else for the job.  
He was shocked, however, when Sirius decided to give him the title of Lord Black, for Sirius simply hated politics, and he saw Harry as a way out. Harry agreed because it strengthened his grip on the Wizengamot, not that he needed it.  
The Wizarding world Was Shocked when Harry Got Magical Creatures For free To Make it Possible to Take All their Property and stored it in their vaults should they need to Move it Slowly, the years passed, and Harry chained the mandates, until 2006. Having managed to gain the total confidence of the citizens, he made a revolutionary proposal. He proposed the suppression of the Ministry of Magic for the establishment of a new absolute monarchical government independent of the Muggle world. His proposal was accepted by the majority, and finally, his plan succeeded brilliantly. A charter was drafted, creating a new royal house. Not wishing to choose between his many family names, he let the citizens choose for him from among his many family names. It was obviously Potter which was chosen, and so was born the Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Potters.  
Harry's coronation was an international event, and the whole wizarding world was there with the help of enchanted mirrors and camera orbs. Harry received a crown made of a mixture of gold and mithril, forged by the goblins, as well as a scepter. He had decided to make the Gryffindor sword, the royal sword, and transferred the Resurrection Stone to a new ring, which would serve as the Official Ring and Seal of the Royal Family. However, he took the symbol of the golden phoenix over the coat of arms of Hogwarts, with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows surrounded by two gold lions like sigil (see my profile). He also wore gold and platinum armor with Mithril runes and reinforcements. This armor was the combined work of Magical Creatures and wizards. He also received several jewels from the Veelas and Vampires communities, as well as a bow from centaurs. Lastly, from the werewolves, he received an elite team that would serve as a royal guard, taking an unbreakable oath to Harry.

It was for Harry the accomplishment of many years of work, and when he received his title, it was ecstasy. Thus was named: His Majesty, Hadrian Potter, first of his name, King-Emperor of the Kingdom of Avalon and the Avalon Empire. He was so named because, despite the break-up of the British Empire that gave birth to the Commonwealth, this was not the case magically. Thus, only India and New Zealand are independent of the British Ministry of Magic, or rather, of the Avalon Empire.

Harry then began to draw up a plan, a plan to create a real Empire, without having to hide from muggles, or at least without having to live with them. He foresaw several possibilities: The creation of an empire under water, the establishment of a trans-dimensional barrier, to create a world apart just for them, but that would also cut them off from reality, or , an eradication of muggles in a specific area by giving the impression to muggles that it is a condemned and unlivable area. However, since none of these ideas agreed with Harry, he decided to think of something else.  
He decided to expand Hogwarts, to make it the Royal Palace while remaining a school. Of course, Hogwarts kept its name, but it received an additional title: Royal Hogwarts College, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was divided into two parts: the Royal Hogwarts College, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Royal Hogwarts Residence. Subsequently, Harry decided to do as the British Monarchy and gave suitable titles to his family members and his most loyal followers.

Sirius, Remus for the werewolves, Lucius, Ragnok of the goblins, Sanguini of the vampires and Delacours and the Dursleys received the titles of dukes, although there is currently no land. Xenophilius Lovegood, Severus Snape, Garrick Ollivander, and Neville Longbottom were awarded the titles of Marquis. Finally, the titles of Count, Viscount, and Baron were distributed to the other members of the Wizengamot. These titles allowed to assign a certain number of seats to the Wizengamot, which now had an authority that could be surpassed by the Royal family at any time. Thus, the Wizengamot was controlled to 1/2 by the dukes, ¼ by the Marquis and ¼ by the rest.

Harry ordered the creation of an army, independent of the Department of Law Enforcement, and thus was formed the Magic Military Department, led by none other than Neville Longbottom who had proved to be an excellent strategist, making him a general. He also took the opportunity to appoint Lucius as Royal Councilor, while Draco received the title of Ambassador. The truth was that the army was created in relation to the information of Thanatos, who had confirmed to him that a named hero, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, had just been discovered and that he could be the child of the prophecy. Harry knowing full well that titans would not be a good thing, he preferred to prevent that. He then took the opportunity to follow closely the developments of the war in the United States and received a lot of information from MACUSA.

He also took the opportunity to send Draco directly to India to try to restore the crown and dissolve the Indian Ministry of Magic, something that Draco succeeds with the help of an influential family, the Patil in exchange he made The Patil Barons. The Avalon Empire had just grown again, and Draco then went to New Zealand to do the same, surprisingly helped by former Gryffindors who had connections to the New-Zealand Ministry. Evidently, it was a success, and the International Confederation of Wizards was worried by the advancement of the Avalon Empire, but could not do anything to do it. Harry then decided to buy several politicians from the Ministries of Magic of Africa to convince their citizens to join the Avalon Empire, and it was in 2007 that Burkina Faso joined the Avalon Empire with the rest of Africa. They were then followed by the Brazilian Ministry of Magic and the Council of Magi of Argentina and the other countries of Central and South America, leaving only MACUSA, Asia and Europe as independent governments.

In 2009, Harry lost contact with MACUSA and sent a troop to try to figure out what was going on. Neville, followed by a hundred wizards was there confronted by monsters of mythology, and it was carnage, for the monsters. He later informed Harry of what was going on in Manhattan, and that he had no choice but to order a fight, which was approved by Thanatos. Unknowingly, the demi-gods were helped by the wizards, who after combat, disappeared as if nothing had happened. It was after this divine revelation that the MACUSA decided to join the Avalon Empire, greatly expanding Harry's Empire, delighted.  
Harry Finding In the Year 2007 That Muggleborns were actually Squibborns order a complete Ancestry Tree for all families and started bringing Squibs to the Wizarding World Increasing the Wizarding World Population to 4.5 Million total In the year 2009, Harry Potter Found A way to Give Muggles their family Magic through a Ritual with Hecate and Now There were No squibs But in 2010, it was the beginning of the end. It was, Theodore Nott, whom everyone had forgotten, had managed to become British Prime Minister, and he revealed to the whole world the existence of wizards. he then created fear and hatred of wizards, which began a war between the muggle and magical world. Harry's Empire was put to the test, and he set up a new division of the army: The Battle Mages, specialized in the handling of weapons and magic staves, able to fight in a versatile way. He ordered the conquest of the United Kingdom, and in 2011, Theodore Nott was publicly executed, as was the British Royal Family. This changed the course of the war, and the Muggle governments felt threatened, triggering a total war.

It was in 2015 that the first nuclear bombs were fired at the wizards when the Muggle governments noticed they were losing. Burkina Faso was wiped out, and Harry ordered the wizards of the World to immediately go to the Kingdom of Avalon, which 64 % of The earth wide Now where, with the help of thousands of magical beings, he erected a colossal barrier. While muggles began bombing and destroying their planet, Harry had managed to secure his people, and it was literally the extinction of muggles, who managed to defile the planet, rendering it infertile but soon it was discovered that the destruction was increasing thanks to damage to the air. The Kingdom of Avalon was effectively protected, but only the Kingdom of Avalon. As a precaution, he sent some wizards who had turned out to be demi-gods in the camps in the United States to check on them. They had survived, and he was pleased to see that the gods had indeed protected their descendants. But the rest of the Earth was worthless, and only magical creatures in Avalon survived. Fortunately, he had ordered the creation of a huge magical zoo to keep as many magical creatures as possible.

For two years, the citizens tried to build, but many wanted to leave this destroyed world, and Harry had an idea. He ordered a thorough study of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was actually a portal to another world. He ordered the creation of magical reconnaissance orbs and sent them through the Veil to inspect what was on the other side. They received information, against all hope. The place led under the sea, very deeply, at the bottom of the ocean. When the orbs left the water, a healthy world was discovered, and huge uninhabited islands forming an archipelago of four giant islands, one in the center and three surrounding it. In fact, the islands were full of vegetation, but there were no animals, which greatly pleased Harry, because they could then bring back magical creatures, or in any case, those who had survived. For three months, the orbs watched around to see if there were human beings, but it was not the case: Either there was none, or they had never discovered these islands.  
The orbs then left in two different directions: one to the east, the other to the west. Towards the west, he could see an immense abandoned land covered with black and destructive magic, a dead place. To the east, it was only a vast ocean that led to a land inhabited by a medieval people. The orbs then returned to the discovered islands to return to the Veil, and Harry was surprised to see that the Veil in this world was much larger than theirs. It gave him an idea.  
He gathered the Wizengamot and explained his plan, which everyone accepted. After which he ordered the goblins to build a giant arch in front of Hogwarts and With The Magic, the Goblins and Creatures had Created they were able to Take there Properties and Money. He had planned to simply use the Runes of the Veil and transfer everything on this giant arch to the portal. The citizens were delighted, and they began building a gigantic ship to transport them. Thanks to various expansion charms and a multitude of runes, the ship could easily contain all their population and all of there remaining magical creatures.  
Finally, Harry had another idea. As he had seen, there was only one race of men in this new world, and he preferred to avoid introducing a multitude of sentient magical races. He had the idea of creating as little as Possible new magical race to bring them all together.

"Hadrian?" Said a voice.  
Harry came out of his reverie, and he looked in front of him to see Lucius looking at him, worried.  
"What is it, Lucius?" Harry asked.  
"The Council is ready to discuss your proposal for A few 'common races', but we have a small problem," Lucius said.  
Harry raised an eyebrow, puzzled. He then enjoins Lucius to continue.  
"I do not know how, but people have arrived in front of the castle, they're elven, and are asking for an audience with you, we know they're not wizards, so I must admit I'm slightly shocked by their presence." Lucius continued, curious and alarmed.  
"Did they present themselves?" Harry asked just as curious.  
"Well, to believe them, there's Hecate among them, what should I answer them?" Lucius asked.  
Harry's eyes widened, and he got up from his throne, slightly frightening the royal guard and Lucius.  
"Get them here right now!" Harry ordered.  
Lucius nodded and he went off to look for the unexpected guests.  
'What do they want?' Harry wondered, thoughtfully.  
He sat on his throne, staring through the closed doors.

On their side, the demi-gods were slightly worried. The Council of Gods had told them they planned to reset the world, reset it to restore life, but it would kill all mortals. They ordered the demi-gods to follow Hecate to the so-called Magic Kingdom that could help them survive.  
Evidently, Percy was indignant to learn that the gods had hidden this information, and was calmed down by his best friend, Jason Grace. He glared at Piper Mclean, who cheated on Jason then turns to his Annabeth his girlfriend who stood Next to him love in her eyes towards him then turns back Glaring at Piper Mclean who was literally Cooing at a son of Hermes named Samson Smith, who looked strangely like Luke Castellan. Following the nuclear war, Piper decided to leave Jason for this Samson, and fortunately, there was Percy and the rest of the seven Grover to comfort him.  
He observed the other demi-gods with him. There was Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Samatha Kelly, Jason's new girlfriend and also Daughter Of Hecate, Nico di Angel, Will Solace, his boyfriend and finally, Leo Valdez, the group's pyromaniac, and Clarisse Larue.

"Why are we here?" Leo asked, stunned as usual.  
"For it's an order of the gods, that's all, so shut up pipsqueak!" Exclaimed Clarisse who was tired of Leo.  
Leo blushed and was silent, slightly frightened by Clarisse. Jason and Percy snorted together. It was then that the great gates of the castle in front of which they found themselves, opened, and that the man resembling a son of Venus came back, with his snake cane.  
"His Majesty has accepted to receive you, follow me, please," said Lucius.  
Hecate nodded and signaled the demi-gods to follow her. They were escorted by about twenty Royal Guards. Percy thought they were odd, because they wore the armor of unknown steel with a sword, like the demi-gods, but also a staff with a blade at the bottom of the shaft. For a moment, Percy thought back to a game he had played, called Dragon Age, and he chuckled, before turning white. 'I hope they do not do blood magic like in the game.' He thought.  
They were escorted through a large hall with several guards stationed everywhere, and the most astonishing, living portraits, walking ghosts, and floating candles. Annabeth heaved a sigh of joy as she saw the architecture.  
At last, they arrived at a richly decorated door which was opened by two guards. The room then revealed was immense, with a crystal vault, within its center, an immense throne of gold on which sat a man, who seemed to be only eighteen years old. The boy was richly dressed, like a King in fact, with a crown on his head, and a sword and a scepter resting on the flanks of the throne. What surprised Percy were his piercing green eyes, which seemed to read deep into his soul.

Lucius bowed slightly in front of Harry before exclaiming.  
"Please bow to his majesty, Hadrian Potter, first of his name, King-Emperor of the Kingdom of Avalon and the Avalon Empire, protector of magical beings, Heir of Merlin and Vanquisher of Voldemort!"  
The demi-gods quickly made a bow, except Hecate, of course. Harry looked at Hecate before smiling.  
"Lady Hecate, or should I say, Grandma? It does not matter, can I know the reason for your presence, and if you could introduce me to your guests." Harry said.  
Hecate smiled warmly.  
"Hadrian, I'm glad to finally meet you, but first of all, let me introduce you to those who came with me, first of all, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter are the two leaders of the demi-gods. Then we have Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Clarisse Larue, daughter of Ares, Samson Smith, son of Hermes, Will Solace, son of Apollo, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and lastly, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona Samatha Kelly My Daughter ." Fit Hecate.  
To each demi-god she mentioned, Harry was entitled to a nod. "As for our presence, it's very simple, we gods have a request to submit to you." Revealed Hecate.  
"What is this request?" He asked, but already had some idea.  
"We are aware of your plan of departure, and we wish you to embark with you, our mortal descendants," said Hecate.  
Harry frowned, just like Lucius, while the demi-gods widened their eyes, not having been informed.  
"And why can't they stay here?" Harry asked.  
"We plan to reset this world, to start all over again, which means that all mortals will die, and so will our descendants too." Revealed Hecate to Harry.  
Harry nodded, though he was already informed by his father. He watched the demigods squirming and anxious.  
"Tell me, demi-gods, why should I accept you?" He asked.  
It was Annabeth who spoke.  
"It would be immoral to leave us here." She said.  
Harry smirked, and Lucius knew perfectly well that this smile did not bode well.  
"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the architect of Olympus, a savior of the Athena Parthenos, a survivor of Tartarus Your answer is not very intelligent, for a daughter of the goddess of wisdom," Harry replied with a mocking look.  
Annabeth paled.  
"How do you know all that? I thought you did not know us!" Piper then said.  
"Really, did I say I did not know you? Lucius?" Harry said.  
"This is not the case, your majesty, you simply asked Lady Hecate to present them, as it should be," Lucius replied.  
"But how do you know us?" Percy asked, making Harry smirk.  
"Because he is my son." Fit a voice.  
The demi-gods turned to see none other than Thanatos who had just appeared. They widened their eyes as Thanatos hugged Harry, before placing himself next to him.  
"You have a son?" Shouted Percy, shocked.  
Thanatos rolled his eyes, amused, before shaking his head. It was Jason who then spoke.  
"What should we do to be accepted?" He asked.  
Harry gave him an appreciative look before smiling slightly.  
"Finally, an intelligent question, Pontifex Maximus, it is very simple, however, you will have to submit to our laws and my monarchy, and of course you will get seats in the Wizengamot for kingdom decisions if you accept," Harry answered simply.  
"And why should we obey you?" Clarisse asked.  
"Because you do not have a choice, simply, for us, you are like refugees, and when a refugee seeks refuge in a country, he must submit to the laws and the ruling government, a point that is all," Harry replied in a trailing voice worthy of Lucius.  
The demi-gods looked at each other.  
"Can we take a few minutes to talk to each other?" Jason asked.  
Harry just nodded. The demi-gods moved away from the throne to go to one end of the hall where there was nobody.  
"So what do we do?" Leo asked.

"I advise you to accept, some of the wizards are also demi-gods, and they are doing very well, and anyway, if you refuse, you will die." Fit Hecate before disappearing.  
A silence fell on the group.  
"The best thing would be to vote, right?" Asked Will.  
"He is right, and like that, it will be settled," Nico answered.  
"In this case, who votes for us to accept?" Asked Annabeth.  
All raised their hands except Clarisse and Samson.  
"I do not see myself obeying someone I do not know, but if we have no choice ..." Clarisse said.  
"Are we really going to give up our democracy for a monarchy?" Samson asked.  
"We have no choice, Samson, and then, if what he said is true, we will still have our word to say." Replied Piper.  
Samson nodded without conviction. The group then went back to Harry who was chatting with Thanatos. The two halted as they saw the demi-gods arrive, and Thanatos disappeared.  
"So what is your answer?" Harry asked.  
"We accept." Answered Percy.  
Harry grinned.  
"Perfect, then you just have to gather all your demi-gods and other descendants and take them here. Lucius will help you. As for you two," Harry pointed Jason and Percy. "Follow me, a council will take place, and you will have your say."  
The two boys nodded, puzzled, and followed Harry as the others were led by Lucius to retrieve the other descendants of the gods.  
"Why us?" Percy asked.  
"For I have decided that you will represent the demi-gods on this Council," Harry answered simply.  
Jason and Percy looked at each other before shrugging. They followed Harry to a large room with a large round table.  
Around the table were Sanguini, Ragnok, Apolline, Centaur's Magorian, and Remus for the werewolves, and Draco Malfoy. Harry motioned for Jason and Percy to sit down as he sat on his throne.  
"Thank you all for waiting for me, these are Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, who are demi-gods who have joined us, so they will represent the group at this table." Harry started.

The representatives of each species nodded and saluted the demi-gods.  
"Well, as you know, we are about to leave this planet, or rather, this universe, and the portal that we have fashioned leads to a world in a different universe, a world without pollution, a world is frozen in the Middle Age, a godsend for us, but there is a small problem." Harry continued.  
The representatives listened to Harry attentively.  
"This world is inhabited only by humans, and although I do not have any problem with other races, I do not think they will react in the same way as me, so this problem needs to be addressed!" Harry finishes.  
It was Ragnok who asked the question.  
"And what solution do you propose, your majesty?" Asked the goblin.  
"It's very simple, Duke Ragnok, I'm proposing to use our magic to create a race, and those race will be common to us, Except Each family Will have a certain Power No other has and Thanks to Them we on the council will become that world's Gods while Our People Will Become the Race and I've managed to get Lady Hecate to help with that performance." Then revealed Harry with panache.  
Ragnok's eyes widened, just like the others. For their part, Jason and Percy did not know what to do because they did not expect that. They should have known that Hecate would hide things from them, the gods will never change.  
"And how to choose this new race?" Apolline asked, intrigued.  
"Well, I asked myself this question, before the muggle destruction, I played some of their favorite 'video games', so I discovered a race that represents us all, in a way, which I think would be perfect," Harry explained with a nostalgic smile as he thought back to his game.  
Draco could not help but chuckle, knowing exactly which game Harry was talking about, having been forced to play with him. Harry winked at him, and Draco barely stopped laughing.  
"What is this race? And what is this game?" Magorian asked.  
Percy and Jason stretched out their ears, having played several video games.  
"The race that seems to represent us is considered an ancient and magical race, capable of Merlin-like prowess. They are above all Mages and skilled fighters, powerful and has a very long life span up to several thousand years. This race is called Quel'dorei, which translates into our language as High Elf, I assure you, and they have nothing to do with our house elves." Harry said.  
His commentary made many laughs, and it was Sanguini who asked a question.  
"How do they represent us?" He asked.  
For their part, Jason and Percy thought back to Warcraft and tried to see the similarities between the High Elves and those around the table.  
"To begin with, it's a magical race, and every citizen is capable of magic, without exception, so they represent wizards." Harry started, and Draco nodded. "Then, they are excellent builders, jewelers, and blacksmiths, which corresponds to goblins, not to mention their passion for riches and lust, including gold."  
Ragnok chuckled, while the others laughed heartily.  
"The Quel'doreis are also known for their immense beauty and their fair skin without imperfections, and in a way, they correspond to the Veelas, just like the Duchess Delacour and My Harem." Harry continued, and Apolline smiled at the mention of her beauty Percy And Jason Was Shocked But decided to the others later.

"The Quel'doreis can live for thousands of years, which is almost immortal, and so is vampires, depending of course on their magical power, but I can assure you that they live at least three- hundred years, and if everything goes as planned, it will be thousands of years, and they have a certain strength, hidden by their androgynous physiques, like the vampires," Harry said.  
The Council's members burst out laughing as Sanguini glared at Harry before he let out a smile.  
"The Quel'doreis are also respectful of nature, excellent archers and accomplished astronomers, they are fierce fighters, and they are in communion with the magical animals, able to tame them with ease. In fact, I think they are pretty close to centaurs and werewolves." Harry continued, amused.  
Magorian seemed very interested at the mention of astronomy, while Remus smiled as he spoke of their military prowess. After all, the werewolves were seasoned fighters and a good majority of the werewolves were in the army and the royal guard.  
"And about us?" Percy asked impatiently.  
He got a jaded look from Harry, while Jason snorted.  
"What?" Percy said, ignoring.  
"Duke Jackson, know that ..." Harry started.  
"Duke?!" Yelled Percy, interrupting Harry.  
"Not the smartest anyway," Draco commented, making the Council's members laugh, especially Jason, which made Percy blush with shame.  
"As I said, Duke Jackson, know that if you had listened, you would have immediately noticed that all its similarities perfectly correspond to the demi-gods. The magic for the children of Hecate, the art of building for the Romans, the art of war for the demi-gods in general, the art of astronomy for the Greeks, the art of craftsmanship for the children of Vulcan / Hephaestus ... "Harry replied, amused by Percy.  
The latter blushed once more, while Jason continued to snort in his corner.  
"In any case, I see that Duke Grace has understood," Harry said.  
Jason's eyes widened, his mouth open, and it was up to Percy to make fun of him.  
"Know that at this table are only Dukes and me, except Magorian, who did not want titles," Harry explained, Percy and Jason nodding.  
"And what exactly do these elves look like?" Asked Apolline, interested.  
Immediately, everyone focused on Harry. He gestured with his hand, making a projection of a High Elf male appear.  
The elf was about 170 cm tall, had very fair skin, long back ears, long eyebrows, and bright blue eyes, even the sclera was bright blue, although the blue was a little paler. The body was androgynous but muscular and well proportioned.  
They all understood why Harry said they looked like Veelas, and they could only nod to the supernatural beauty of the being in front of them.  
"And for women?" Asked Apolline.  
Harry rolled his eyes and made another wave of his hand, making a female elf appear. She was smaller, 160 cm tall, skin slightly lighter than the previous elf, but still the same. Evidently, she had a bosom unlike the male, and looked like a Veela, with elvish features of course.  
Apolline nodded, satisfied with what she had seen.  
"And what about childbirth?" Draco asked.  
This was not surprising considering that births among wizards, like other magical breeds, were quite low.  
"The birth is similar to that of wizards, whether for males or females." Answered Harry.  
Percy frowned.  
"Males, what do you mean?" He asked.  
He then received amused glances from the assembly, but Jason too was curious.  
"Let's say that among wizards, and most magical races, men can give birth." Replied Draco.  
"But how?" He asked.  
Draco smirked.  
"You know, when two men like each other, they end up having sex that ..." Draco started.  
"No, I'll be fine, I understand!" Hurry quickly Percy, red to the ears, just like Jason.  
It was Magorian who burst out laughing, amused. The other members of the council were equally amused.  
"So if we do that, Nico and Will can ... And I and…" Percy said, leaving the question unfinished.  
Harry nods his Head We would Be Immortal and A god so we would Have all the Abilities of the race Percy Face Red Blushing the others The laughs lasted for several minutes, while Harry watched the scene, with a smile on his face.  
"So, as I said, childbirth is like humans, and elves do not have fertility problems, but they are not so many, for one reason, they live for a very long time. Race reproduction is not a priority." Harry continued.  
It was Sanguini who made an interesting question.  
"But if they live and age more slowly, then I guess their kids have to mature later, do not they?" Asked the vampire.  
Immediately, everyone's attention was focused on Harry, who nodded.  
"Indeed, Duke Sanguini, if I remember correctly, they reach the age of majority at 110. This allows them, moreover, to learn as much as possible." Harry revealed.  
Sanguini nodded, thinking it was a good age. Harry waved his hand to show an elf child and an elderly elf. Draco almost burst out laughing at Dumbledore's double for the elderly elf. On the other hand, Apolline uttered a cry squeal seeing the child, which surprised nobody.  
"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.  
"I am in!" Exclaimed Apolline ecstatically.  
All snorted at her craziness.  
"Me too, and then, at least I will not have the bloodlust of a vampire but it will always feel like it." Fit Sanguini.  
Ragnok smiled then.  
"I, too, will need some schematics of their cities, I want to see if this architecture is acceptable, and I also want examples of armor, jewelry and all that they have we could combine with the Vaults we are bringing with us." Fit the goblin with a carnivorous smile, making Harry chuckle.  
"It suits us, although it will be weird not to have four legs." Said Magorian then.  
"Frankly, you do not have to ask, Harry, it's obvious that all wizards will want to be these elves if they're as powerful as you say!" Draco said, making the gallery laugh.  
"He's right, Harry, even the werewolves will be delighted, especially once they're no longer afflicted with Lycanthropy," Remus said, smiling at Harry.  
Harry nodding '' And As gods, We need To Decide Goddom ''  
They Speak for a while Harry '' As the Son Of Death, I shall Be The God of death and Justice and I will be King of course ''  
They all Nod knowing that was the same Harry Turns to The Demigods '' You Duke Grace Shall be God of the sky and you Duke Jackson Shall be the God of The Water and Seas and if you married either of you Your Wives will Be Queen of Your Realms ''  
The Demigods nod Harry '' As King, I'll Give The Power of Judgement And Watching and protecting over the Afterlife To Nico and His Husband or Wife ''  
The Demigods nodding Harry '' Since I am Pretty sure you and Annabeth will be married she Will be the wisdom, Goddess''  
Percy Smiles nodding Harry Names what each of the members of the Council are god or goddess of with his Harem The Values and Muses of Humanity except For Fleur who is the queen God Everyone in up nodding along with this

Everyone turned to Jason and Percy, making Percy squirm under the spotlight.  
"Well, we do not have much choice, and something tells me that if I say no, Nico will skin me alive," said Percy.  
"He will not be the only one ..." Jason muttered, getting a curious look from Percy.  
Harry clapped his hands.  
"Excellent, so the question is settled, our citizens will now be Quel'doreis, and Our Kind Will Be Called Faes," Harry said.  
"Harry, do you want to change your name? I mean, for the majority of us, it's not necessary because it's not a problem, but since you'll be our leader, should not you have a more godish name?" Draco asked.  
The other members nodded, making Harry growl.  
"I guess you're right, I still want to keep my name, I like Hadrian, and that's all that's left of my family. At worst, my name will become Hadrian, and my nickname will remain, Harry, on the other hand, I guess Potter Dynasty does not sounds good for A god, should I take the same name as the Quel'doreis Dynasty?" Harry asked.  
"What is the name of this Dynasty?" Ragnok asked.  
"Sunstrider." Just answered Draco.  
"Hadrian Sunstrider, it's pretty, and it's really elvish which making us elvish Gods I approve!" Fit Apolline.  
The other people at the table nodded.  
"The best I think is that whoever wishes can change their names, whether the first name or last name, to fit our new race." Fit then Sanguini.  
They all nodded. Harry got up then.  
"Very well, in that case, I'm going to organize all this with Lady Hecate, I'll let you warn the rest of the Kingdom," Harry exclaimed then.  
All nodded, and Harry left the Council Chamber to return to the Throne Room.  
Thanatos stands '' My son You know that I Death I will rule All Death Realms so this isn't the Last Time I've to see you but with the veil Wants we can speak to each other often ''  
Harry Nodding Thanatos '' I give The Rest of the gods a copy to talk to there children and With your double boats thanks to Hecate One day we will come over ''

Harry smiling walks over and Hugs His Father

Several months had passed since the meeting, and all the demi-gods and legacies of the gods had arrived at Avalon. Their integration was quite simple, and they were able to help build the ship.  
Harry watched the scene, knowing it would not be long before they leave. He had given Ragnok and the Romans plans for High Elf architecture, in addition to examples of jewelry and armor, which pleased the goblins, as well as the children of Vulcans / Hephaestus.  
Finally, Harry was joined by Hecate.  
"Everything is ready, Lady Hecate," Harry said, looking into her eyes.  
The Titan of magic nodded, gesturing to Harry that she would follow him. The latter then took her to the huge Ark, where all the citizens of Avalon were together, patiently waiting. There was a total of 2.3 Million people and 20 Million Magical races, taking into account all races. All were quiet when Harry arrived followed by Hecate. He spoke.  
"Today is a great day for our people, today we are reborn, leaving behind our past, moving towards a bright future. It is time for us to change, to discover new horizons, and for that, we must leave our home world, but do not be afraid, because this is only the beginning of a new era. An era of magic, prosperity, and joy! A new golden age begins!" Harry yelled with a Sonorus.  
All the citizens began to applause loudly and cheer.  
"And now, let all those endowed with magic focus on Lady Hecate! We will be reborn!" Harry yelled with force and conviction.  
All the wizards, goblins, veelas, werewolves, vampires, demi-gods and descendants of Hecate focused on the Titan of magic. For Hecate, it was an exaltation, and she concentrated with force, joined by other present gods who lent her temporarily their strength. Her eyes glittered, and she raised her torch. An accumulation of magic could be seen, and all of a sudden everything went white. It was a fantastic explosion of magic that flooded all the citizens of the Empire.  
When they opened their eyes, it was to see that they had changed. Most had kept their sizes or shrunken a bit for the bigger ones, and all, now had long ears, androgynous and slender bodies, but also quite silky hair. Their eyes were all bright and blue, but you could see a ring around the iris, representing the previous color of their eyes. So, Draco's eyes were blue with a silver ring, while Jason's eyes were all blue.  
It was Harry who changed the most. He now measured 175 cm, a little taller than before (170 cm), and his hair had become longer, and especially, tamed. His scar had completely disappeared, but the most impressive was his eyes. Instead of being blue, as for others, they were golden with a green ring. Hecate made a mirror appear in front of Harry so he could watch himself, and he let out a gasp of choc as he saw his eyes.  
"Why are my eyes different?" He asked.  
"Because it will help to know who is the royal god family or not," Hecate answered simply.  
Harry nodded, understanding the gesture. He then watched his new people. He was amused to see that Ragnok was now 165 cm tall, like most of those who were goblins, while the centaurs were 185 cm tall, the tallest.  
He turned his gaze to his wives Fleur and Gabrielle Sunstrider. The latter had also changed, reaching the height of 168 cm, slightly smaller than Harry, with her skin slightly less tanned but still sunny, hair just as blonde as before But They Have F sized breast and a body made for sex as does the rest of his harem and slightly longer, and surprisingly, eyes similar to those Harry with a blue-green ring. Harry watched Harry, and before he could react, they grabbed Harry to kiss him heartily, making Hecate laugh and cheering on most elves.  
"I have one last gift before you leave." Announced the Titan.  
Harry looked at her, curious. She then revealed a crystal amphora containing sparkling water.  
"This amphora contains a liquid version of the remaining magic of this world, and with this water, you can create your own Sunwell." She said, handing the amphora to Harry, who accepted it gracefully.  
"Goodbye." Fit the Titan before disappearing.  
Harry watched the amphora and smiled. He was joined by Sirius.  
"So it's time, is not it?" Asked the marauder.  
"Indeed, Siri, it's time, you can send the signal," Harry answered simply.  
Sirius raised a hand towards the sky, and suddenly huge fireworks exploded in the form of a phoenix. It was the signal to get on the ship. All the elves immediately headed for the ship, boarding. The ship was about 50m long, 20m wide and 15m high. Fortunately, thanks to its enchantments, the interior was much larger and could accommodate all the elves.  
Harry was the last to board the ship, and once on the deck, he ordered the crew to release the moorings that were holding the boat. The boat then slid along a ramp to enter the ark immediately. For their part, the gods watched the scene, some sad, but all relieved knowing one day they will see them again. Once the boat was gone, they shrink the ark and began rebuilding the World.  
The boat did not stay underwater for long, and it soared to finally navigate the water. Harry watched the sun and felt the fresh air on his face.  
"It's pretty cool here, I like it." Fit Draco who was next to him.  
"He's right, it's really beautiful, and all that water ..." Percy said, almost drooling.  
Harry '' Well you are the god of water go To your Realm and set it up then Your People can come ''  
Annabeth and Percy Nods and with there new God Powers goes underwater to build his kingdom Harry, Jason, and Draco sighs knowing they will miss at them Neville joins them.  
"We can see the islands in the distance, and I think the central island will be perfect for establishing our capital." Said Neville, smiling.  
"You're right, Neville, order the crew to set sail for this island," Harry ordered.  
Neville did what Harry asked, and after half an hour they finally arrived on the central island.  
A great landing took place, and all marveled at the luxurious and abundant vegetation that was present on the island. This island, unlike the other three islands, had no mountains but hills, and for Harry, it was perfect for the construction of his capital. He was taken directly to the North of the island where there was a hill overlooking a cliff. Harry realized it was the perfect place for the Well.  
He was obviously followed by the rest of the population, and all wondered what Harry would do. Harry concentrated, and helped by the magic in the amphora he held in his hands, he transformed several stones and trees to create a huge Sunwell. He approached it then, and he amplified his voice with a very powerful Sonorus, noting that in this world the magic was wilder and therefore more powerful.  
"This well marks our rebirth, it will be the source of our happiness, our prosperity and will forever protect our new kingdom!" Harry said.  
He poured the amphora into the well, and he concentrated all his magic, all his strength and all his will on the Well. The water became gold and began to shine with more power. Harry's magic also filled the Well, and soon the Well was fully filled, helped by the elves who understood what he was doing. It was then that a pillar of light rose from the Well to slough the skies, bathing all the elves in a feeling of euphoria and power.  
"On this day we build the Sunwell, we are the Quel'doreis, and we will prevail!" Harry shouted, joined by the cheers of the other elves.  
He was then joined by the members of the Council to whom he had unveiled his plan, and all formed a circle around the Sunwell. Harry then climbed onto the platform overlooking the Sunwell. The members of the Council concentrated all together, and their magic joined Harry's, which concentrated that of the Sunwell.  
"It's the beginning of the era of the Quel'doreis and magic!" Harry shouted.  
He released the magic used, which created an immense explosion enveloping the four islands. The result was immediate, and the air changed, giving way to Autumn. The plants then metamorphosed to adopt a magical and ethereal look.  
The Goblins taking off there Packs With The Vaults sends the Property and places it throughout the Islands and then with the Money they recreated Gringotts and Build A Bank And the Former House elves and Goblins they choose Ten Different Clans and Set it up for the kingdom The God Council step forth "Long live the Quel'doreis!


	4. Chapter 4

76 AC (22 years before Game of Throne 500 years Before The Iron Thorne

The Goblins had Unshrink the Property of each of the people of Citizens of the Kingdom A huge island was created out of it which they decided to Make the Captial That Island Was Being enough to Hold Ten Towns as large as Tennessee in The Island Potter Manor Was place in the Far end Harry Castles were Place near each other except Hogwarts Castle which was placed on The Main Island and with Magic They Merge His Castles together and Made it Taller to Fit The species while Slytherin Castle Was Seen Below the sea For Percy To Live and Rule alongside Annabeth and All Water-Based Creatures were sent Below For Percy and Annabeth

At The Main Island Every Home that The Citizen of Avalon Had was Move to the Main Island Except for Family and Friends of The Ruling God Family and His Nobles then Each Noble Gain A Land equal to Clarksville to Rule in and they Were Made Lord Of that Realm with since each of them Were far Away using Magic They Created a floo system to use on long Travel A few of Potter Town was put on the Avalon Isle Which what they decided the Captial be Called and Expand to the Point for the Kingdom Hufflepuff Town and Manors were Turn In Magical Creature Protection zoo if Needed and Given To Charlie and His wife

Danielle Jerkins nee Weasley who he Met While A dragon Handler with Hargid Working as There Caretaker each of Manors were property land for Lords or Richer citizens which serve as Barons to The lords of The Realm with Magic they were able to enchant the Former TV in the Homes to Became Communication devices by looking they can speak to anyone with one which was thanks to Hephaestus and The Athena and Hecate cabins plus Fred and George Weasley The Nike's Children Created sports such as Marital arts and A verison of Quidditch but instead of Seven theirs Ten starters and Reserve for each team and it was realm against realm plus Dueling As A Way of Challenge for Magic each Of them With the Philopsher stone Harry created Trillions of Gold a day to Keep the Kingdom going and To start it off each Realm was given 5% Which left 5% For Government to pay the realm so Taxes were un neccesary which left Room For Upgrades and Inventions to Become the norm after A year Hogwarts was open as A school teaching All types of Magic and Fighting styles Known to Them

Fitwick and the Other Teachers except Minvera were Hired to run the School Minvera Became Head of Education for the Kingdom and Since money not a issue everyone could go to school The Remaining Lefay Properties were made schools which were in every Realm with Hogwarts the Highest One since that is where Most Nobles Go ) An Army Was Created for the Kingdom was Created and 15% Of the Population join the Lords of the realm were given Leave to create an army in defense of there Lands and the few Lawbreakers were quickly stop essentially it was a time of Peace for a Decade then The white walkers walk the earth and The Kingdom decided to Train themselves to Fight but before they decided to send men the enemy was defeated but not gone as they knew they would return

Harry Potter Had Gotten A Few More Members for his Harem and Three of them were expecting in that Time and gave Birth to Three Daughters and A Son The Kingdom thanks to the stone was give the Kingdom More Money and wealth thanks to that The People were happy and No Starvation was had new Families were created as well as becoming Immortal thanks to Marriage Between god families and The Others  
Remus married to Nymphadora Tonks Who upon Marriage Rename herself Tonks Lupin and strangely Samatha Kelly  
Sirus Married Amelia Bones who Became God Of judgment and Created the Rangers open to All Realms as the Elite force and they both brought in A former Squib the Mother of Dean Thomas Who father was killed during the Bomb

The Kingdom of Avalon Avalon Isle (capital)  
Harry was quietly observing the shimmering, shining water of the Sunwell. He thought back to everything that has happened since their arrival and smiled. As they had predicted, no one had found their Kingdom, to his astonishment, and he ordered research to try to understand why.  
He was surprised when a group of Magisters confirmed his doubts, and that before their arrival, these islands were hidden by powerful magic. Surely some travelers had passed here many years ago, and seeing no island, they saw no interest in returning. All the better, Harry thought. After all, he was in no hurry to mingle with humans populating this world. He thought of all the political restructuring he had to put in place to improve the Kingdom and the difference with what they had before. He was inspired once again by Warcraft, but not in total, wishing to keep some of his former Kingdom as it was.  
He began thus by creating a Royal Council, with specific posts: Who's Job will be to that Function on the Council  
\- The Grand Magister: Leader of the Royal Council, he is the personal adviser of the King, and directs above all the mages, the Academies and of course, the Magisterium. This post is attributed to Lucius Sunbearer formerly Malfoy.

\- The Grand General: In charge of the Military side of the Kingdom, he is in charge of the Kingdom's strategies and offensives. This position is awarded to Jason Stormwater formerly Grace.

\- The Captain of the Royal Guard: Responsible for the protection of the Palace, the Royal Family, and, to a certain extent, the Capital. This post is attributed to Neville Greenleaf.

\- The Ranger-General: In charge of the defenses of the Kingdom in general, he is also a protector of nature and an archer exceptional. This position is assigned to Magorian Stellarstar.

\- The Grand Craftsman: Head of all the guilds of the Kingdom, he is responsible for the production of Avalon goods, in addition to being a renowned craftsman. This post is attributed to Ragnok Goldrunner.

\- The Grand Treasurer: He is responsible for the economy of the Kingdom and the supervision of the royal treasury. This post is awarded to Sirus Blackmoon formerly Black

\- The Master of Shadows: He is responsible for spying and monitoring any threat. This post is awarded to Sanguini Bloodriver.  
The council served as his Inner Council the High gods

This council was responsible for dealing with the affairs of the Kingdom and summing everything up to Harry and his wives. In terms of powers, the Council could in no way supplant the power of the King or the Consorts, however, the Council largely supplanted the Magisterium.

Also, he replaced the Wizengamot with the Magisterium, which was divided into two distinct parts. On the one hand, there were the hereditary Magisters and on the other the Magisters of Merit. Obviously, they did not have the same political level powers. The hereditary Magisters were, in fact, the old members of the Wizengamot, so the noble families. As a result, the title of Magister was transmitted from Lord to an heir, even if the heir was not an extraordinary mage. On the other hand, he still had to have the formation of a Magister. The Hereditary Magisters also had more voice and greater control of the Magisterium, as they were in the majority.

On the other hand, the Magisters of Merit were, in fact, gifted mages who were accepted as apprentices of other Magisters and who, after a while, once their master deemed them ready, became full Magisters. They could also be appointed directly by the Grand Magister, the leader of the Magisterium if he thought it was deserved.

The Magisterium had in itself kept the same functions as before. As a result, they were responsible for enacting laws, making proposals, and of course, serving as a tribunal. Moreover, there were two courts, the Magisterial Tribunal and the Royal Tribunal. The court was chosen according to the person who committed the crime, or the will of the King. Thus, if a Lord commits a crime, he would be judged in front of the King, while a lambda citizen would be tried in front of the Magisterial Tribunal.

The Magisterium was also considered as a Ranger Elite Academy, reserved for the best mages of the whole Kingdom which serve to Create high ranking members in the rangers army. It operated in tandem with the Royal Academy, which trained non-magical warfare specialists, as well as rangers and royal guard candidates. The Royal Academy was run by Neville Greenleaf, formerly Longbottom.

The titles of nobility, however, remained the same, since Harry saw no reason to change all that  
By Divining The Lands Up into realms he Made Lords and Ladies which he divided into duchies.

Each of the Lords and Ladies Could Ennoble Anyone they choose in service to themselves and Give them any rank lower Then Duke which was their titles  
Avalon isle had a huge magical Academy and a gigantic tower filled only with books and writings from the old world. What's more, there was a temple, named the Temple of Magic, where many citizens venerated none other than Hadrian Sunstrider being a god worship him and his God Ruling Class.

The other lands represented trade and elven craftsmanship to its finest. The lands were divided by a huge magical river, which connected the city to the sea. The Sea capital was called Olympus, the underwater the city of Sunwell was the city of Trade and Crafts.  
The main Island Which They decided to call Camelot and inside the Main City that is right next To Avalon Isle was Called Crete They were great forgers, trading stalls, a huge market, and the location of the Royal Bank.

The realm the Stormwaters rule the Captial Was Call New Rome this city was obviously divided between the two duchies. This city had for an Equal population of former goblins, Roman demigods, Veelas and Wizards.

The Realms were Rome, Avalon, Olympus, Sunwell, Darkmoors, Markath, Skyrim, Dragonreach, Windhelm, Harkin

Windhelm was the City of Air Magic and Creatures Which and Main Money Maker was Their Ability for Gold Weapons and Armor the City was ruled by Sunbearers formerly Malfoy

Rome Was Ruled by Stormwaters

The Kingdom of Avalon Ruled overall By Haridan Mydrrin Emrys Ambrosia he decided to Change his name to That

Olympus the Underwater Kingdom is Ruled By Poseideon waterborne formerly Percy Jackson

Skyrim is Rule by The Greenleaf

Sunwell is Rule By Solange, The Family of Nico and Will solace  
Darkmoors is rule By The Blackmoons which is the Name of Black Family  
Markath is Ruled By Lupins  
Dragonreach is ruled by Bloodrivers  
Finally, Harkin is ruled by the Tyrson formerly Evans

This land of the Nobles was slightly different for each one the others, on the city on these islands, Rome, was entirely controlled by the Stormwater family. Indeed, the Starstellar family had preferred to focus on nature and above all, astronomy. So they built a huge magic observatory near their Manor to observe and name the stars and dedicated much of their land to animal farms and pastures.  
As for Rome, this city was primarily military, and there were the Military Academy and other training camps for those not wishing to specialize in the art of magic or crafts. The population was mostly composed of the former demigods, werewolves, centaurs, and goblins.  
Thus, these Ten islands formed the Kingdom of Avalon, with the Capital, Avalon Isle. In addition, these islands were inhabited by various magical creatures brought by wizards, such as unicorns. There was also a modification of certain breeds, being considered too dangerous. They thus transformed the dragons, to recreate the elven dragonhawks, and above all, because they are creatures very easy to tame. They also gave life to the magic brooms, so that they clean the Kingdom continuously, but also to fly more easily and move between the islands very quickly. Finally, they connected the three secondary islands to the

main island by huge flying stone bridges, arched so that the boats could circulate freely.  
All in all, the Kingdom of Avalon was a true magic utopia, and future generations had already been born. On the other hand, there was a problem with the elven folks' age, and Harry easily found the solution. He noticed that each person had received an elven physical body according to the previous physical age.

Thus, Harry's body that was frozen at age 17 became a 110-year-old body when he became an elf. They then all had to adopt the age they had now. Sirius cried when he was told that he was officially 450 years old, despite his rather young appearance, with a wrinkle or two thanks to godhood He will forever keep that form. Harry could also determine that the elves, that weren't Gods thanks to the Sunwell, had a life span of about 2,000 to 3,000 years, but that their first signs of aging could be seen as early as 600 years old, thus obtaining an appearance of someone aged around 1,500 years old.

He also ordered the creation of a new simplified monetary system:  
-The golden sun, replacing the galleon. It is equivalent to 100 Silvery Moons, with a sun on the face side and Harry's portrait on the pile side.  
-The Silver Moon, replacing the silver sickle. It is worth 100 Bronze Mages, with a moon on the side facing and the Sunwell on the pile side.  
-The Bronzed Mage, replacing the Knut of bronze. It is worth 100 Coppery Rangers, with a mage on the face side and a book on the pile side.  
-The Copper Ranger, a new currency. It has a Ranger on its side and a soldier on the other side.

Lastly, what he considered the most important, Harry decided to build a huge palace surrounding His Castle, similar to the Sunfury Spire of Warcraft, but with the additional appearance of a castle similar to Slytherin castle Which has Many Secret Passages. This Palace castle was built on the very site of the Sunwell, allowing it to be watched at all times, while the ray of light from the Well illuminated the summit of the immense Sunfury Spire. This obviously surprised everyone when Harry named the Palace, Sunkeep, although officially, it is simply called the Sunstrider Palace or the Sunstrider Spire.

100 years after coming to this world

The Gods Arrive in this world appearing from the Sunwell which grew in power from there Appearance

Hadrian sitting on his throne With His Wife Fleur talking About His Children and other wives who were all watching their Children and his other Women Actually last week that they don't Like the power that comes with being Queen so Hadrian and Fleur were speaking About what will happen and if they were going to do A Queen and Consorts ceremony  
Suddenly The Doors to The Castle Opens  
Hadrian getting to his feet seeing his father  
'' Father is all well ''  
Thanatos walking to his child when he makes it he hugs Hadrian  
The Gods nodding at what they were able to see  
Zeus  
'' Where are our children ''  
Fleur stands  
'' I go Summon them ''  
The Greek Gods Nod  
Fleur walks to the side where A TV and Turns it on  
The Greek Gods pause Confused  
The Screen Stabilizes then Fleur Hits Several Buttons and Suddenly On the Screen, A Meeting screen Appears  
Hephaestus And Hecate Suprise and intrigue at such a thing  
Zeus Eyes Wide  
'' That is a Good Idea ''  
Fleur Walks back to Her Throne  
'' Your Children are coming ''  
Zeus  
'' How Long Do we ..''  
The Fireplace Which is in the Middle of the room turns Green A The Former Demigods walk out of it  
Hecate  
'' You Made Your Own Floo nicely done ''  
The former Demigods and Gods spend Some Time Together  
Hadrian With his father Talking notice him start to fidget  
'' What ''  
Thanatos sighs  
'' I need to Talk to you ''  
Hadrian frowns but stands fleur seeing Goes too follow Hadrian Shakes his head telling her to Play Host  
Fleur nods smoothing her Dress and Sits back down  
Hadrian  
'' Yes Father ''  
Thanatos  
'' You Know That Three is A sacred Number ''  
Hadrian Nods  
Thanatos  
'' What you don't Know is the Reason ''  
Hadrian Still Confuse  
Thanatos  
'' The reason is that Three our Fate Destiny and Balance ''  
Hadrian  
'' I Understand But why are you telling me About Them ''  
Thanatos  
'' All things have a Destiny a Fate even Gods ''  
Hadrian eyes wide  
'' A Balance ''  
Thanatos nodding  
'' Right Now You and Your People Don't Have a Balance ''  
Hadrian  
'' So One is being Created ''  
Thanatos nods  
'' They will be Your Titan to You Gods and ''  
Hadrian sound accepting and Resign  
'' And My People ''  
Thanatos  
'' That will be demons the Titans Servants and Army ''  
Hadrian sighs then become confused  
'' What About the men of this world ''  
Thanatos surprise  
'' The Monsters and White Walkers of this world why do you ask ''  
Hadrian thinking  
'' just Wondering ''  
Thanatos eyebrow raise not believing him but waves him on ''  
Hadrian  
'' The White Walkers I believe I heard of them ''  
Thanatos  
'' The Houses of Westeros fought The White Walkers Twenty Years ago ''  
Hadrian  
'' I heard I assume they Aren't Gone ''  
Thanatos  
'' Shaking his head ''  
Hadrian  
'' And Knowing Man sooner or Later they Will make White Walkers a Myth ''  
Thanatos nods  
Hadrian  
'' I'll Go Out myself and Make Certain ''  
Thanatos Nods and With Hadrian walks back to the Room  
Fleur stands and Walks over  
'' My Love ''  
Hadrian standing whispers  
'' I'll explain later Call A Council ''  
Fleur nods recognize the seriousness  
Thanatos sighs whispers  
'' Son Mine if I explain ''  
Hadrian Holds a finger up whispers back  
'' Just One thing Can We gods Die in this world ''  
Thanatos  
'' In a way ''  
Hadrian  
'' Your Explain During the meeting ''  
Thanatos Nods

Hadrian Going to The Conference Chamber walks in a sits at the Head Waiting with Thanatos sitting near the wall

Suddenly The Council members take a Seat seeing Thanatos

Thanatos Stands  
'' Hello I thought I should Start With the Three ''  
Thanatos Explaining The Three to The Members and What was Created because of it  
Mafloy holding his sword which is at his side nods  
'' So we are at war against them can they die ''  
Thanatos  
'' Yes and No ''  
Poesideon Waterborne confused  
'' Explain '' He Says Hotly  
Thanatos smiles  
'' in this world, will all except the gods are mortal some may Live Longer But they will die ''  
The Council members nodding understanding  
'' So we Know that''  
Thanatos  
'' But What you don't Know is that God in this will can be banished to The Godly Afterlife ''  
The Gods Shock  
'' So we Won't Die but it would be like death ''  
Thanatos nodding  
'' You Can return depending on wounds and circumstances meaning more injury your form Longer in that afterlife ''  
The Gods So Beyond Concern nods 4  
Thanatos  
'' Be Prepared for that you can destroy their body which will send them to their version ''  
Hadrian nodding stands  
'' It is good that we know now instead of later which would make us assume that we dead ''  
The Council members nod agreeing  
Thanatos  
'' I shall take my leave ''  
Hadrian sitting down  
'' Now we must Decide our Position and if we were to do anything For Man ''  
After countless Arguments back in forth for an Hour suddenly Lord Sunbearer has A idea  
'' Sire I know we our Alone now but sooner or later they will learn us what if we were to Make ourselves their gods''  
The Council Members stun  
Hadrian intrigued  
'' Explain ''  
Lord Sunbearer  
'' We Become There Gods and hear There Prayers it Would Be our Choice to Answer or Not Or Gather Followers and Do as we Wish ''  
Hadrian  
'' I agreed with what else ''  
Sunbearer  
'' We Know Some of Them Have Magic what if we teach them ''  
Hadrian  
'' Then That is a plan any oppose ''  
No Speaks  
Hadrian  
'' That Shall be Done Now What About the white walkers and Monsters ''  
Stormwater  
'' What if we Were To Offer them Prove About The White Walker ''  
Hadrian  
'' We Capture one and tell them to make A force to Fight Them ''  
Stormwater nods  
Hadrian  
'' That Job is Yours ''  
Stormwater Nodding to that  
'' What if they Forget ''  
Hadrian  
'' Find There Commander and show Prove To them and once that is done We leave it alive and Have The Lords come as Part Of The Ceremony to Become King or Queen as well As Lord or Lady ''  
Stormwater  
'' I'll start work immediately ''  
Hadrian  
'' Council Dismissed ''

Hadrian walking Back to The Meet and Greet sits in his throne looking At the Gods  
'' Lord Zeus How long Shall you stay ''  
Zeus Thinking turns to look at the others

'' We Need To Let Our Powers grow back in strength as well as allow some of our New Creations to gain bearings so I say a Month ''  
Hadrian  
'' Then I shall give you home when you come ''  
Zeus Nods  
'' That will be Most Appreciate ''  
Hadrian thinking Nods after a Moment  
'' I will Give you the Home of the Palace of Sunwell ''  
Sunbearer Nods  
'' As This is your Family I will be honored to Serve them As well ''

The Gods leave the room With Sunbearer in toll every Day There Was A game or Party every Night There was a Feast it became Tradition For every time they come

It Has Been 250 Years since that Day and They Became known as Old Gods and The City Became Legend Monsters were Force To Death where they wait to return as well As White walkers and Demons and Titans

The Wall  
Men were Training  
A Storm appears over Head as Lord Commander watches his men train  
Stormwalker Appears in A blast of Lightning on the Ground  
The Men of The Wall Frozen in shocked  
Lord Commander  
'' Oh My storm the old gods are real ''  
Stormwalker stands  
'' I am The Old god Known As Stormwalker or Barachiel God Of Lightning have come with a message and Mission ''  
The Nightwatch Commander stands  
'' My Lord ''  
Stormwalker  
''My Message begins In the deepest Bowels of this Castle ''  
The Nightwatch Commander  
'' Master of Arms Master Steward Follow us ''  
They Walk to A Block of the section of the Castle  
Lord Commander  
'' Sire ''  
Stormwalker hands become Lightning and A-Bolt Destroys it  
'' Step through ''  
The Men walk through and Recoil in Fright  
The Lord Commander Having a sense of the Message  
'' What is the message  
Stormwalker  
'' This Walker is Trap in eternal Slumber until either Man Falls or The Night King Dies ''  
The Lord Commander  
'' So The White Walker still, Walk the earth ''  
Stormwalker  
'' Already the Watch has forgotten its purpose you are to Prepare the entire Kingdom of the truth and Warn them winter is coming ''  
The Lord Commander  
'' How long ''  
Stormwalker  
'' This war Will Last Thousands of years ''  
The Lord Commander Nods  
Stormwalker  
'' The Watch is The Shield Which Guards the World of Men ''  
The Lord Commander  
'' We Will Tell The Lords and Kings of the world ''  
Stormwalker  
'' Show them the truth And Tell them that They Have At Most 200 More Years before the Night King Start his return ''  
The Lord Commander  
'' we have Declined but We will Stand Strong and regrow are forces ''  
Stormwalker Holds out a Small Chest suddenly the chest grows to full size  
'' We Give you this gift to Bring the Watch to hundred Percent ''  
The Lord Commander nodding grabs the Chest opening it sees Three Chest Inside  
The Men confuse  
Lord commander after Removing is shocked as suddenly Coins appears in the Huge Chest  
Master at Arms grunted  
'' That is enough To Rule A Kingdom ''  
Lord Commander Frozen  
'' What if that's if they would have us ''  
Master at Arms  
'' Become one ''  
The Steward shaking his head  
'' No Open the others  
Lord Commander Nods and opens each of the Chest and watches them Grow and inside the First Is Funiture For The Homes the Second Tools to make Homes third is Weapons and Armor For The Watch but the Last is the Best A Book  
Lord Commander Grunts grabbing the Book and opens it seeing a note inside  
The Note Explains that the book is Link to an Account which would supply More supplies for the Watch by Magic

Lord Commander smiles  
'' They Have given us a gift lets not waste it ''

Since that Day in order to Become A Lord or King of any realm, they are brought to the wall to see the white walker where they receive the warning

490 after landing in this world 40 years since the War Between Enemies of Man And Gods Begun and 10 Years Before the Iron Throne  
\Break/  
Harry Thinking Of his Followers in The World Of Men and The Human descendants of the Human he Lay with which Create The New Lords Of Westeros which Became the houses of the Country each of Them Given Some Elven Traits and One Of them longer Life each Generation would Live 1000 years except that there were so many wars that many Lines were destroyed or Claim and now this Generation would thank too a spell would live only 400 Years if they Lived but gain power from there Shorter Lives  
Harry came out of his dreaming state when he heard footsteps, tapping on the stone, and getting closer to him. Fleur and he turned to see none other than their Grand Magister, Lucius Sunbearer, dressed in his great silver robe and his slightly modified cane, so that the snake would become a phoenix. He smiled at Harry and Fleur.  
"Harry, Fleur, how are you?" He asked.  
"I'm fine, Lucius, what about you?" Harry answered, smiling.  
"The same here." Said Fleur.  
"I'm doing very well, in fact, today more than ever, but you may doubt it, though, as I must admit I've been busy lately." Said Lucius rolling his eyes.  
"Oh?" Harry said smiling while Fleur hugged him, kissing his neck.  
"Do not play innocent, Harry, you know very well why I was so busy," Lucius answered in a falsely angry tone.  
"Oh, really?" Harry said mockingly.  
They looked into each other's eyes before laughing.  
"I have come to inform you that the preparations have advanced well and that in a short time, we will begin to celebrate the 350 anniversary of the Kingdom, and at the same time, your 470th. " Informed Lucius.  
Harry just nodded, satisfied. He knew that today was an important day for his people, signifying the 350 years of their rebirth. He prepared to answer when he was disturbed by Jason Stormwater and Neville Greenleaf and Poesideon waterborne. The three moved quickly to Harry and seemed slightly worried. Harry, Fleur, and Lucius frowned at their alarmed faces, or excited, they could not make out the difference from that distance.  
"What is going on?" Harry asked, curious about their state of mind.  
Jason and Neville looked at each other, and it was Greenleaf who spoke.  
"Harry, we have a little problem ..." began the captain of the guards.  
"What Neville meant was that ... a ship was sighted." Jason continued.  
Lucius finely arched an eyebrow, not really impressed by their sentences.  
"Indeed, we have a fleet." He said in a drawling voice.  
"No, what he meant was that a HUMAN ship is coming!" Then revealed Neville.  
It was silence. Harry turned around leaving Fleur's embrace, and headed for an orb on a pedestal in front of the Sunwell, guarded by two royal guards. He put his hands on the orb and decided to check if this 'ship' was present in the Kingdom. He was surprised to see that indeed a ship had just entered the Kingdom, The Coat of arms were that of a red dragon with three heads on a black background. He then said loudly.

"Escort them immediately to the throne room, Lucius, you'll be responsible for picking them up at the port and bringing them here, answering some of their questions, because I guess they'll have some. Neville, prepare the Royal Guard and go with Lucius and several soldiers to escort them in. Poesideon as The Seas our yours to command I trust you take care of warning Magorian and escort their ship safely, as a precaution." He ordered.  
The aforementioned three nodded quickly and left the room. Harry cut the image of the orb and then headed for the throne room to wait for his 'guests'.  
"I wonder what the muggle reaction will be, and most importantly, why are they here and How They Got Pass Our Barriers ..." Harry thought aloud.  
The guards and Fleur who followed him did not answer, but it was obvious that they were asking themselves the same thing. They were stamping around with impatience, being former werewolves, they missed violence, and they would love to have the opportunity to fight again.  
\Break/  
Everything was calm on the Targaryen ship. Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, was looking at his maps in his quarters. He had received a special mission from his King and cousin, Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Kingdom.  
The mission was very simple: Find a wife for his son, Rhaegar Targaryen, crown prince of Westeros. However, Aerys had refused to break his family's incestuous tradition, and wishes to keep his family's blood as pure as possible, he ordered his cousin, Steffon, to travel the world to find an acceptable Valyrian. Steffon had first gone to the free cities, visiting Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, Lys, and Braavos, but he could not find what he was looking for. So he decided to expand his search, and sailed to Meereen, even to Qarth, but alas, he did not find what he was desperately looking for.  
It was at Qarth, however, that he heard rumors, whispers of an unknown kingdom, whose inhabitants were incredibly beautiful, similar to the ancient Valyrians, and evidently this rumor had greatly interested Steffon. He then decided to go there, and to do this, he had to go around the cursed land of Sothoryos and the unknown land, which certainly cursed as it was related to Sothoryos, Ulthos. Finally, he had bypassed these land masses and he could move on to these still unknown islands, and be the first to form links, and perhaps find a suitable wife for Rhaegar Targaryen.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by one of the guards.  
"My Lord, the captain sent me to notify you that islands are in sight." Said the guard of the Baratheon House.  
Steffon nodded before putting his maps away went to the deck to see the crew moving at full speed. He was joined by Byran Estermont, a minor member of the vassal family Estermont, and Captain of the ship.  
"My lord, it seems that the rumors have been true, the islands in front of us have never been mapped, and I suppose the rumors that a Kingdom exists are potentially true too." Said Byran.  
"I hope so, this is our last chance to find a wife for the prince." Replied Steffon, thoughtfully.

"But if we do not succeed, who will be married to the Prince?" Byran asked, puzzled.  
"Well, it will be either Cersei Lannister, Lyanna Stark or Elia Martell," Steffon replied laconically.  
It was then that he heard a cry coming from the nest of magpies.  
Suddenly The Sea Rose and Suddenly From The Depths glint appear and The Glint went higher and Higher to the Point where you could tell it was a trident  
Without losing a moment, the sailors armed the two scorpions of the ship, while others armed themselves with crossbows. Steffon, meanwhile, widened his eyes, gaping.  
Steffon who had frozen is shocked thinking  
'' I have found the Land of the gods ''  
'' Stop Get Off The Scorpions ''  
A Sailor afraid  
'' But ''  
Steffon yells at his men  
'' You Are Aiming at Poesideon ''  
Suddenly Shocked rippled throughout the ship suddenly everyone pushed the weapons down and race to prepare the ship for the God Of Seas Suddenly The God Shot out of the Seas and Hovered in the air Looking down on them suddenly thunder Rocking The Skies  
A ship appears on the Horizon  
The ship had to be at least eighteen meters high by sixty meters long and twenty meters wide. Its hull was painted in a mixture of blue and beige, while the deck had two masts whose sails seemed to be able to close horizontally like fans. The ships being bigger than his, he did not manage to see their passengers,

but he could easily see the huge coat of arms on the sails. It was a very strange coat of arms, a kind of blue shield with a golden bird, with another shield in the back, showing four animals, including a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. Finally, there was a third coat of arms, at the back, showing a huge triangle and the part of a circle, surrounding the first two faces. The first coat of arms was at the center of the second coat of arms, which was at the center of the third coat of arms, and Steffon had to admit that it was a very godly coat of arms, Because it gave off a sense of power, oh and Where it moves Green flames sprout the sides of the Ship lastly, the background was completely blue.  
He leaned down, squinting, and then he saw a frightening thing, an immense blade in front of every ship, surely able to pierce their boat, Knowing that This Was the God Lands and if he pissed them off he would be destroyed He wondered what the holes in the ships were for, and he got his answer when he saw some kind of tubes made of an unknown metal, white and blue. He instantly understood that it must have been weapons, and he preferred not to risk his ship and his crew fighting or even pissing off the Gods. But before he could do anything, Poesideon falls onto the Ship with the sound of a thunderclap.  
He turned, and his mouth opened wide, Frighten at The God that stood in front of him. In the God case, he had the appearance of a man, with short Black hair, probably measuring over 180 cm, and with blue eyes. The only problem is that it also had long pointy ears, long eyebrows and his eyes were bright. Steffon thought he finally understood where the Valyrian got their Beauty and Splendor. He was dressed in armor that seemed to be a mixture of Gold and Silver and a plate made of Dragon bones and Scales with a long cloak and a sword at his waist.  
The ship's Company reacted immediately Kneeling in front of the god. The God smiles '' Rise Humans of Westeros "leave your weapons, and follow our ship, or die," ordered Poesideon, looking at them sternly.  
Steffon had understood nothing, and he tried to make it known.  
"We do not understand you." He said, hoping that by seeing the difference in languages, the Poesideon would understand and not Destroying.  
The non-human frowned, and he murmured something.  
"And now, do you understand me?" Asked the Poesideon being.  
Steffon nodded uncertainly.  
"Drop your weapons and follow our ship, you will be escorted to Avalon to see our God-King, and if you refuse, you will be annihilated. What is your answer?" Said Poesideon in a dangerous tone.  
Steffon and the crew members blanched in fear.  
"We accept, Lord of the seas Said Steffon.  
Poesideon nodded abruptly.  
"for those who don't know I'm Poesideon, God of Seas and Grand Sea Lord of Avalon and King of Olympics know that until you reach the Castle you will find Our People the high elves now guide your ship to follow mine." Said Poesideon abruptly before disappearing with a resounding CRACK.  
Steffon and the rest of the crew blinked a few times, trying to understand what had happened in front of them. Knowing that they had insulted a god by not

during as he ordered immediately Steffon lost no time and ordered Captain Estermont to immediately follow the ship. The crew moved at full speed, following the godly ship.  
They followed the godly ship which led them to an island divided by an immense river, on which they sailed. Steffon heard the team's gasps of surprise and wonder, and when he turned, he saw a splendid city made of what looks like white marble and gold and Unknown Materials, with huge towers, and hundreds of elves, busy doing something they did not understand. He also saw different ships, but all Elvish, some of which were smaller, while some were longer. They seemed to fish with huge nets, collecting very large quantities of fish. Still, they did not stop here, and Steffon was surprised.  
They ended up leaving the river to return to the sea, and it was then that he understood that the city they had just passed was not that 'Avalon' that Lord Poesideon was talking about. For he saw, in the distance, an immense island city, on another island, with a giant port, hundreds of ships, and, above all, buildings some of which rose in the sky. He narrowed his eyes and saw that some things seemed to fly in the sky, and they were not birds. 'I wonder what it is ...' he thought, before hearing an animal cry and turning around. He saw a strange golden creature, with a long body, large wings, and a reptilian head with a beak. The creature had the appearance of a dragon mixed with a hawk or an eagle. The creature looked at him, before screaming and flying away. The crew seemed almost terrified, probably due to the fact that the creature was three meters long.

"What the fuck was that?" Said one of the sailors, shocked.  
They did not have time to look into the matter because they finally reached Avalon, and moored at the port. They had a reception committee waiting for them, a hundred guards, headed by two elves. One was 185 cm tall, with long blond hair, blue eyes with a gray ring, a large silver dress and a cane with a pommel. The other was 170 cm, with short blond hair, blue eyes, armor similar to Lord Poesideon, though more ornate and made of pure Gold, with a blade at the waist, a kind of a skirt with boots, and he sported a big smile. As for the soldiers, they wore blue and gold armors, with a leather dress, as well as huge Tower-Shields and sorts of two-blade swords which they held by the center.  
Steffon got off the ship, followed closely by a dozen guards, while Byran remained on the ship. Lord Poesideon appeared and said something in his language to the elves before leaving, who nodded before whispering something. Finally, the big blond approached.  
"In the name of their Majesties, I welcome you to Avalon isle, the capital of the Elven Kingdom of Avalon, I am The God Lucius Sunbearer or as you Know me as Helios God of Truth and Knowledge, Grand Magister of Avalon, Councillor of the god-King of Avalon." Lucius introduced himself.  
"And I am Neville Greenleaf, Duke of Skyrim and God Of Righteous Wars and Healing and captain of the Royal Guard. I hope Poesideon wasn't too rough with you." Neville introduced himself cheerfully.  
"I am Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, as well as the representative of His Majesty Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros." Steffon introduced himself.  
Lucius nodded.

"Please, follow us, the trip can be quite long, we will be transported by carriages to the Castle and you will have to leave your guard here." Said, Lucius.  
"At the Castle?" Steffon asked.  
"Indeed, his Majesty wishes to see you immediately, therefore, I will take you to the Castle, I can promise you that you do not need to fear anything," Lucius answered in a drawling voice.  
Steffon simply nodded, motioning his guards back into the ship, and then followed Lucius to a carriage in which he and Neville went with him. Without any wait, the coach began to advance in the streets, leaving the port to go toward the Palace.  
Steffon watched the view through the windows of the carriage and was astonished to see the beauty, but above all, the cleanliness of the city. Everything was immaculate, a perfect blend of gold, blue and white, with silvery touches. He noticed that there was also a lot of greenery and plants, plants he did not know in the least. Even the trees were unknown, looking twisted and yet beautiful, with golden red leaves. It was then that he realized something. It was autumn here, while everywhere else was winter.  
"How is that possible ..." he thought aloud.  
Lucius was slightly amused.

"What, Lord Baratheon?" He asked.  
"How come autumn is here when it is winter in the rest of the world?" Asked Steffon, curious.  
"Ah ... I sometimes forget that muggles do not know anything about magic, as for this, Lord Baratheon, our Kingdom is bathed in magic, immersed in eternal autumn." Just answered Lucius.  
Steffon's eyes widened, and Neville chuckled as he saw his eyes flutter as Lucius rolled his eyes.  
"So Is this the God's Realm then why have we not found it and if this place is bathed in Magic I thought it was extinct '' Steffon asked.  
Lucius and Neville frowned when he mentioned extinct magic. Could it be that magic existed in this world? That would explain why it's so wild if no one has used it before they arrived, thought Lucius.  
"Let's just say that the magic we practice is inherent in us and Our People's species, in simpler terms we are composed of magic, so we are constantly practicing magic, and it cannot be extinguished among us. I can assure you that we are the only Beings Capable of using Our Kind of Magic but our Elven Subjects use Elven Magic. "Lucius replied with a smirk.  
Steffon nodded, before returning to his contemplation of the surroundings. He noticed several places of greenery with benches, trees, and fountains. He saw entire families having fun, chatting and enjoying the good weather as if everything was perfect. It was an idyllic vision he had to admit. He then uttered a cry of surprise when he saw a statue move.  
The statue measured three meters high and was made of a metal alloy, with a large flying crystal in the center. In fact, the arms, legs, and head were floating, connecting to the statue by some kind of blue rays. It seemed to patrol, and the inhabitants royally ignored the statue.  
Neville, alarmed by the scream, looked at the reason for this surprise, and he burst out laughing, much to Lucius's dismay as he rolled his eyes at Neville's boyish demeanor. If he did not know the truth, he might have thought Neville was Sirius' son or Harry's brother.

"What's that?" Steffon said, alarmed as he pointed to the moving statue.  
"This ... it's just an arcane golem." Neville answered, continuing to snort.  
"An arcane golem?" Steffon asked.  
"Arcane golems are magical metal beings, used to protect cities from inner threats, they are our guard of the city if you prefer, and they roam our cities to monitor the population and avoid brawls," Lucius said, slightly amused.  
"And can they kill?" Steffon asked, worried.  
"Of course, if not, what would be their use? And I can assure you that they are not easy to bring down!" Then exclaimed Neville with a jeering smile.  
Steffon just nodded, before asking another question.  
"I noticed that the locals seem very happy, is it always that way or just today?" He asked.  
"Well, they are naturally satisfied, but today being a special day, they are in a better mood than usual. You see, it is currently the birthday of the Kingdom, and most importantly, the birthday of the King. "Said, Lucius.  
"Oh, how old is he?" Steffon asked.  
"Good question, I wonder if he is 450 years old or 475. It's still a little confusing about him," said Neville, thoughtful.

"His majesty is officially 450 years old because he has only aged ten years since he was frozen at 17 years old," Lucius replied, while Neville nodded, finally understanding.  
"And you, Lucius, how old are you?" I'm the only 450, like Draco by the way." Neville asked, puzzled.  
"I'm officially only 721, Neville," Lucius answered in a drawling voice.  
Steffon choked on his saliva. 'Oh Gods, We Assume the Gods Age And Depart our world and To Be so old we started worshiping them Umm I think 200 Years ago? I Thought they Were just Reborn in human Bodies but to keep them and Not age I say there are 30 or 50 years old !' He thought. Lucius and Neville ignored him, immersed in their conversation.  
"Octavian will kill me, I completely forgot to forward his request to Harry." Said Neville.  
"Oh, what was the Augur's request?" Lucius asked, curious.  
"Augur?" Steffon said, intrigued by this term.  
"He is the leader of the Magic Temple and a seer, well, when it suits him." Neville replied to Steffon before focusing on Lucius, "He wanted me to ask Harry if he would agree to allocate more funds for the temple expansion, building additional sanctuaries, and most importantly, to be able to train more people to become priests."  
"I see, I'll take care of it then, needless to disturb his Majesty with such trivialities, and anyways, he would have accepted it anyway, after all, it's him who is revered, why would he refuse?" Lucius said while Neville nodded.  
Steffon's eyes widened.  
Oh, the Seven don't Exist " He asked.  
"The Seven What?" Neville asked.  
"The Seven Aspects of Faith, the one true God, the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith, and the Stranger. It is the main religion of Westeros, and there is also the Drowned God of those fucking Ironborns, the old gods of the inhabitants of northern Westeros, a god named R'hllor by the inhabitants of Asshaï, and the Multiface god of Braavos," explained Steffon quickly.  
He then explained to them in more detail the Faith, as well as its importance to Westeros. Lucius snorted slightly.  
"You do realize we Are Gods and are revered beings by Humans but the only revered being to us is none other than our King because it is thanks to him that

we exist. "Said, Lucius.  
Steffon began to think. This magical Kingdom seemed to be ruled by the God- King who Was Known As different Names but was seen as all-powerful, and above all as well 'If the Great Septon heard that, he would cry sacrilege.' He thought.  
He did not have time to worry more about what was happening because the coach stopped.  
"We have arrived at the entrance of the Palace, follow me." Exclaimed Lucius.  
He got off the coach, followed closely by Neville and Steffon. The latter then had his mouth hung wide open, soundless at the view before him.  
In front of him stood a huge castle with a gigantic tower at its center, standing proudly with huge wings at its summit, through which passed a sort of ray of light. When he looked up, he saw flying platforms, like gardens, but also crystals circling slowly revolving around the huge tower. But another thing that astonished him was the path to this Giant Tower, a very wide bridge, flanked by guards, and surrounded by a precipice in which he could not see the bottom. It was a marvel of architecture, and neither Highgarden, nor Dragonstone, nor the Red Keep or even the citadel could compete with the beauty and grandeur of this place.

He was then escorted into this huge castle, heading straight for the Giant Tower. Neville whispered to him that the castle was called Camelot and that this tower was the Sunwell keep, but he did not explain exactly what it was. Finally, he arrived in a large room, with rows of couches, at the side was something that had glass in the middle and at the back, a huge throne made of gold and covered with cushions. The throne was magnificent, taking the form of an immense triangle with an inner circle and a line crossing it, while a golden bird overhung the throne. There were distinctly four statues at the foot of the throne, a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake as well as A Triangle.  
But the most important thing was obviously the person sitting on it, and Steffon gasped, feeling as if he saw Rhaegar Targaryen, with eyes and hair of a different color. The God was very handsome, with an androgynous physique, like all the elves he had seen. He had jet-black hair, and his sclera-like eyes were blue like the other elves, but the iris was gilded with a bright green ring and Gold surrounding his eyes. He was the Being he saw with eyes whose iris is

not Pure.  
As for his clothes, they were obviously made of a very soft and delicate material, probably silk. He was adorned with little jewelry, a necklace set with sapphires, and several rings. The most important ornament was obviously his crown, which was elegantly made of gold and another metal, with a bird in the center having in its beak a large fancy-white diamond, surrounded by six branches, each inlaid of little blue, red and yellow diamonds, in the form of a sun surrounding the bird. Lastly, there was a sword in a very beautiful sheath on the side of the throne with a scepter on the side, which had the top in the form of two wings stretched upwards.  
Lucius cleared his throat, bowed briefly, as he should, and introduced Harry.  
"I present you their majesties, Hadrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Keeper of the Sunwell, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Grand Archmage of Avalon and Guardian of Magic, and God Of Death And Supreme God Of Justice and Magic and Fleur Sunstrider, Queen-Consort of all Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Vanquisher of Kronos and Gaia, Goddess of Beauty and Lord of The War Gods and Goddesses." Announced Lucius aloud.  
Steffon bowed to the monarchs, astonished by so many titles. They have more titles than King Aerys.' He thought.  
"Your godly Majesties, allow me to introduce myself, I am Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, I am the cousin and representative of His Majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and protector of the Kingdom." Steffon introduced himself.  
Harry nodded, piercing him with his golden green eyes.  
"Tell me, Lord Steffon, what is the reason for your delightful presence in my Kingdom?" Harry asked.  
"I came here, your majesty, following rumors in the free cities of Essos, west of here, about a hidden Kingdom, whose beings would be very similar to the

Valyrians of Old Valyria, and that corresponded to my mission." Replied the Lord of Storm's End.  
"Old Valyria "chuckles come those in the room '' That is what you called them those with the Blood Of The God Of the Sky in the Blood and what do you mean Kingdom ''Harry asked.  
"Ancient Valyria was a huge kingdom of Essos, inhabited by dragon riders named the Dragonlords, who were known for their immense beauty, androgyny, but also for their conquest of Essos and the destruction of the Ghiscari Empire. The Kingdom of Ancient Valyria was destroyed in a great cataclysm called the Doom of Valyria, and as much as I heard, it was destroyed by rivers of fire and clouds of ashes, from the Fourteen Flames, the mountain range of Old Valyria." Explained Steffon.  
Harry seemed pensive. 'It sounds like a volcanic chain eruption, and I'm not surprised they did not survive such disasters. Even when we were wizards, it was not easy to survive such things.' Harry thought.  
"And why does that matter to your mission?" Fleur asked, curious.  
"His majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, is the descendant of the great Aegon the Conqueror, of the Targaryen Dynasty, a family of ancient Valyria who, following the Doom, conquered the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros with the help of his dragons to establish his reign and that of his family," Steffon said as he looked around to see the many guards, as well as Lucius and Neville.  
"You did not answer the question." Lucius frowned.  
"Excuse me, what I wanted to tell you is that King Aerys is looking for someone to marry his son, the Crown Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, and he wants to keep the Targaryen lineage as pure as possible, or else, marry his son to a member of another royal family. He sent me on a mission to find this person." Then

Steffon explained, slightly anxious.  
'And I, who thought that this nonsense of purity of blood had disappeared in our world of origin, nowhere too, they have fanatics of incest. Oh joy!' Harry thought, while Lucius chuckled, knowing what Harry was thinking.  
"I do not see why I will accept that a citizen of my people goes to marry an unknown prince in unknown lands, and on top of that, humans," Harry said, exasperated.  
"Would it not be possible to discuss it, your majesty? Maybe a trip for the person to allow her to get acquainted?" Steffon offered.  
Harry began to think. On one hand, it would allow him to inquire about the rest of the world, but on the other hand, it would put his people in danger because he would have to send a fleet with the person.  
"Lucius, who do we have available in the main Houses that are not yet promised?" Harry asked his advisor, letting Steffon sigh with content.  
Lucius looked at Harry, surprised by the request, but he answered anyway.  
"Well, your majesty, we have several potential candidates, Neville here, my son, Draconius Sunbearer, Bill Weasley, and Hermione Granger," Lucius answered in a trailing voice.

Harry nodded, that made several candidates.  
"Ah, and Of Course one of your Wives or Even you and Apolline Delacour ." Added Lucius with a sadistic smile.  
Harry and Fleur glared at him while Neville and the Royal Guards quietly chuckled. None saw Steffon's pallor at the mention of "The Gods Wives" being Mention.  
"Your majesty, I think I misunderstood but did your Councilor mention wives and You ?" Steffon asked, white as a towel.  
"Indeed, Lord Steffon, Lucius has pronounced my Wives and Me, so what's the problem?" Harry asked.  
Harry's innocent question seemed to confuse the Lord of Storm's End, who became slightly angry.

"Let's see here, your majesty, these kinds of unions are unnatural, the Faith teaches us that two men cannot be together because they cannot produce children! It's an unforgivable sin!" Steffon said with conviction.  
The last thing he expected was Harry's laugh, followed by Lucius, Neville and several guards and other spectators who had arrived. He probably did not expect to hear an angry scream from an elf behind him, with long black hair, blue eyes with a black circle, a frightening look and a round belly.  
"How dare you say that it is not natural, you absolute moron, you piece of trash and degenerated human!" The young elf shrieked, who was being held back as much as possible by another elf.  
The other elf was blond with short, curly hair, completely blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He seemed accustomed to the crazy reactions of the mad elf, Steffon remarked.  
"Nico, calm down, please ..." the tanned elf tried to say.  
"Shut up, William, did you hear what he said about us? And how dare he say we can't have children, I'm fucking pregnant!" Nico shouted, glaring at Will.  
Neville reacted immediately, and with the help of several amused guards, managed to take Nico away with a sheepish Will.  
"I was not really expecting that, he's worse than Narcissa when she was pregnant. No wonder why Will is vying to stay here sometime." Lucius commented, eyes wide.  
"Well, Nico is quite impatient to hold his first child, you know and he's in his seventh month so he's a real nightmare. Do you think Fleur and Gabrielle like

this?" Said Harry, amused.  
"Then I'll fly away and let you take care of your bad temper." Answered Lucius glaring at Harry.  
Steffon tried to understand what was happening. He understood that the two elves were in a relationship, but he did not understand this story of a baby in a male. Seeing his lost gaze, Lucius rolled his eyes and spoke.  
"Lord Steffon, know that we are Gods so What We want will happen for we are literally Gods and The Quel'doreis are not human, and therefore, do not have the same customs, religions and physical characteristics as humans like you. What you just saw was a waiting gay father and pregnant disgruntled high-elf, and it was Lord Nico Solange, Duke of Elysium, as well as his husband, Lord William Solange, Elysium's Duke-consort and healer of the royal court. Just know that we, Gods and the high-elves, can give birth even as males." Lucius explained.  
Steffon's eyes widened, surprised. The High Elves could have children, no matter what? He had heard rumors about the Valyrians, specifically the Targaryens, but it had been more than a century since this kind of thing had not happened, and it wasn't the same as for high-elves. Nevertheless, it was not, according to him, natural for same-sex persons to form couples. 'He is talking about blood magic! I knew it, they are dangerous!' He thought.  
"Never mind, never would the King agree to marry his son to another male, and the Faith would not accept the marriage, is there no one else?" He asked.  
Lucius and Harry frowned and narrowed their eyes at the derogatory comment, like the majority of the population present.  
"Well, Then Your Faith shall burn as will all who Follow but we shall summon Apolline Delacour ''Then revealed Lucius.  
Hadrian Raise Hand ''No Let them Believe when they die and Learn Nico As Ruler of the Afterlife Can torture them for there Insolence ''  
Steffon pales dramatically  
'' My Lords Please Don't Punish for What they Don't Understand Please Allow Me to try to fix them ''

He plunged into the memory of Steffon Baratheon, whose mind had no defenses, and observed all he could. He then discovered that Steffon was an important Lord, directing one part of the Seven Kingdoms called the Stormlands and that Storm's End was the seat of the Baratheon family. He also discovered that Steffon had two sons, Robert and Stannis Baratheon, and that his wife, Cassana Estermont, was currently pregnant with his third child, that he wished to name Renly if it was a boy.  
Finally, Harry came to the memories of Aerys Targaryen, and what he saw did not please him at all. It seems that this King was, in fact, mad, or at least, sinking into total madness, with a penchant for the living incineration of his enemies, whether they are true or false enemies. He also realized very quickly that the one in charge of everything was Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West, and the King's Hand, a position equivalent to that of Grand Magister. Lastly, he looked at the memories of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Harry frowned because he looked a lot like Victoria Diggory.  
He stepped out of Steffon's mind, unknown to Steffon, and was satisfied with what he had discovered. He waited for the arrival of Apolline Delacour something that didn't take long.  
Apolline arrived then, dressed in a long blue dress, with her long blond hair and her eyes entirely blue. She was Steffon was sublimated by the beauty of the Apolline Delacour, and he could only nod at seeing.  
"Your Majesty ." Then bowed the woman.  
"Thank you for coming with Duchess Delacour, but first of all, let me introduce you. Lord Steffon, I present you the Duchess Apolline Delacour, Duchess of Velanna, " Harry then said.  
''Duchess'' Steffon asked, puzzled.

"Indeed, Lord Steffon, among the Quel'doreis, the succession is done through birthright, regardless of the genre, unless the head of the family decides to choose his heir before his death." Then revealed Harry.  
Steffon nodded, understanding this tradition, although it was not really present in Westeros. He knew that some families in the North, as well as the Targaryens, did so.  
"Your majesty, may I know the reason for my coming?" Asked Apolline, suspicious of Steffon.  
"It seems that Lord Steffon has come from Westeros, a great human kingdom to find a wife to the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, who, if I understand correctly, is quite like a Veela," Harry explained.  
Apolline's eyes widened before nodding.  
"I understand, so that's why you wanted to bring my Myself, right?" She asked, while Harry nodded, ", because she just For myself For I got engaged with William Redrunner, formerly Weasley, and being the heir to the Redrunner family, I decided to name Gabrielle as an heir, and in doing so, I cannot marry her to an heir-prince, for that would be the extinction of my lineage, as the death of my husband let me, widow,,,,." Exclaimed Apolline Delacour.  
Harry was relieved because it allowed him to Get Rid of The Former Witch Hermione Who Has Been Trying to Led Changes to The Elves so marrying her at the request of Steffon Baratheon. He nodded.  
"Thank you all the same, Duchess Delacour, you can go back," Harry said then.  
The woman nodded before leaving, while Steffon was disappointed.  
"Well, Lord Steffon, it seems that your request can succeed here if Your Willing To for your King To Married This Woman.  
A Woman Comes into the room wearing A Flawless Dress Highlighting Her curves while showing Quiet a Bit of Cleavage

Steffon Eyes Wide At the Beauty Nods knowing He found Her  
Hadrian  
'' In Exchange, You will inform your Sovereign as to our existence, and if he wishes, I authorize him to send a delegation if he wishes to start trading or even, diplomatic relations and Set Up a Kingdom for Any Children beside the Heir ." Harry then said.  
Steffon nodded,  
"I thank you for this generous proposal, your majesty, I will pass on your request to my King, and if you allow me, I have a long way to return home and Thanks for the Beauty who May Become Queen," Steffon replied.  
Harry began to smile enigmatically, and when Steffon began to be escorted outside the palace, he heard Harry.  
"Go east, Lord Steffon, and you will join your wife much faster than you think."  
Steffon's eyes widened, stupefied. ''How does he know all this Do the Gods Truly Watch over us ?' He thought. But he did not have time to think about it, as he was escorted straight out of Hogwarts to the port, back to the boat. He received just before leaving a fabric. This stuff was made of Acromantula silk, and

when he asked what it was, he was surprised to learn that it was giant spiders capable of producing the purest, softest and most durable silk threads that exist.  
"A present to bring to your King, the bird is our emblem, the Phoenix." Lucius had told him.  
And when he unrolled the stuff, Steffon was pleasantly surprised to notice that it was not a simple piece of cloth, but a robe of great beauty. He thanked Lucius warmly, and then left Silvermoon, heading east as Harry had recommended.  
He was shocked to see the lands of Westeros after three days, more precisely, the Dornian lands. He understood then that he had indeed gone around the world, and that the Kingdom of Avalon was not far away. He then left towards King's Landing and went quickly to the Red Keep to see his King and cousin.  
"Steffon, you're back, so did you find a wife for my son?" Aerys asked, without waiting.  
At these words, Rhaegar looked up, curious and anxious, while Rhaella, the queen, seemed just as interested. As for Tywin Lannister, he seemed curious and full of hope. Surely he hoped he had failed, so he can marry his daughter to the prince.  
"Yes Your, your majesty, I could find a suitable wife for your son, but I can assure you that I have traveled the world to find her, In fact, I found The Home of The Gods " Replied Steffon Baratheon, anxious.  
Aerys's gaze was Excited, and the glimmer of madness could be discerned.  
"Your trip was Most useful?" The King asked in a dangerous tone.  
Steffon whitens like a dead man, before beckoning his escort to bring the robe.  
" I discovered that The Gods Realm was Huge and is only three days west of here, but it's the most amazing place." Said Steffon, "This realm is huge, as big as the Old Valyria, and it is inhabited by fantastic beings and Gods, which are very much like the ancient Valyrians."

The occupants of the Throne Room widened their eyes, while an unnatural smile took shape on Aerys' face.  
"Speak then, go, and tell me more!" Ordered the King, excited by this news.  
For his part, Rhaegar seemed very interested in the mention of Old Valyria, just like his mother.  
"When we arrived near their Kingdom, we were stopped by The God Poesideon and His personally huge ship with holes and blades, capable of destroying us with ease. The boat easily rivaled the Royal Fleet, and they could easily win a fight, even but the most shocking was when we heard a sound like thunder, and Poesideon Rose From the Sea and With a clap of thunder Poesideon landed on the Ship" Steffon began to say.  
He saw the King bend over, very interested, his eyes excited as ever.  
"He was tall, about 190 cm tall, with short blond hair, physically similar to the Valyrians, but he also had long, pointed ears, and completely blue and bright eyes. There were no white eyes just blue, his armor resembled some Old Valyria armor, and he had a sword in an unknown metal, maybe Valyrian steel, but I could not see anything. But my guards were afraid until I told who he was " Steffon continued, having caught the attention of the entire audience, amazed.  
"Then he ordered us to follow him with our ship, and we followed him through a large river separating an island in Ten. This river crossed a great city, magnificent, made of white stones and gold, with an architecture I had never seen before, and gigantic towers, but it was not our destination, as we

continued straight ahead, leaving the island and heading for another island that was at the center of three islands. The three islands were linked by huge flying stone bridges to the central island, and I understood very quickly why. " Then exclaimed Steffon.  
The whole assembly drank his words, wanting to know more, intrigued, amazed by this fantastic tale worthy of myths.  
"I was then taken to an immense city, larger than King's Landing, or Braavos, and above all, much less populated. There were few inhabitants, in any case, compared to our city. the most beautiful I've ever seen, with huge white and gilded towers with blue variances all over the place, big gardens, unique trees, and even creatures I've never seen before. When I arrived, I was welcomed by the God Lucius Sunbearer or as We called Him Helios who is actually the equivalent of the King's Hand and Duke of Suncrown, and Nevile Greenleaf the god of Righetous wars, the captain of the Royal Guard and 1st Duke of Skyrim, who was the brother of Jason Stormwater, Duke of Rome, the man who had accosted us. "Then said Steffon.  
"What does this word mean, Duke?" Tywin asked, not knowing this title.  
"From the little that I could understand, it's a very important nobility title, I think they are the equivalents of one of the Westeros Grand Houses," Steffon replied confidently.  
Tywin nodded, and Aerys, very excited, asked him to continue his story.  
"They took me through their city in a carriage, and the roads were perfect, the journey was smooth and the carriage was very big, they explained to me that they had never had visitors and that they were all magical beings, like the Valyrians of old, then they explained to me during the trip that they did not really

have a religion, but that they worshiped Magic and the Sun, and that their god was none other than their King." Then Steffon rekindled.  
He saw Aerys' admiring gaze, already seeing himself as a god, while Tywin found this to be a very intelligent move by the King. "Who would dare to disrespect a King who is considered a god?" Thought Tywin Lannister.  
"I saw happy citizens, but also strange things: floating gardens in the air, giant crystals that floated and whirled, and giant statues that moved, serving as city guards, like the Golden Coats of King's Landing, but much more dangerous and above all, faithful. And finally, I arrived in front of the royal palace, which they call Camelot. It was a huge castle, much larger than the Red Keep, within its center, a giant tower reaching the sky, crossed by a huge pillar of light. They call this place the Sunwell keep, but I do not know what it is. And when I arrived, I was taken to the throne room." Then continued Steffon.  
Tywin and Rhaegar stiffened, waiting to know more about the leader of such a mysterious and rich people.  
"His name is Hadrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all the God Of Death and Supreme God of justice Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Keeper of the Sunwell, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Grand Archmage of Avalon and Guardian of Magic. There's also his Wives, the Queen-Consort, Fleur Sunstrider, queen-Consort of all Quel'doreis et of the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Vanquisher of Kronos and Gaia, Goddess of Beauty and lord of wars gods and Goddesses of Avalon and Warlord of Avalon and Queen of the Quel'doreis being the name of their people's race, which means High Elves, and Avalon being the name of their island, although I do not know what that means. They were of medium height, about 180 cm, with long jet black hair, and a slight beard. But their eyes were different from all the other elves, because they were not entirely blue with a ring of color, no, their iris was golden, with a green ring. But what surprised me most was King Hadrian's face. He looked a lot like your majesty when you were younger," Steffon said.  
"Really, that's fine then, he must be the creator of My race, well, and they must all be!" Aerys shouted, ecstatic.  
"Indeed, your majesty, I explained to him my mission, but this king had only one Lady the Most Beautiful of them all of those I seen and Who I believe your son should marry propose to and I discovered then that they could get pregnant, like the Valyrians of old." Revealed Steffon, quite disgusted.

He then heard gasps of stupor and even some of the most believing murmur sacrilege.  
"So they must be Targaryens, that's obvious!" Shouted Aerys again, happy.  
"However, your majesty, although they could not find anyone because of the Faith, King Hadrian told me that in exchange for the Marriage all children and Descendents except the Heir must have there owned Kingdom and we could return, to begin diplomatic and commercial relations. Their civilization being extremely rich and prosperous, I think it would be a great idea, that's why they gave me a gift to give you, your majesty." Steffon finished, motioning the guard to give the robe to one of the King's guards.  
It was Tywin who decided to take the robe, to inspect it, and his eyes betrayed his wonder at the robe's beauty. It was very tall, cut for a man and not a woman, and made of a soft, comfortable and resistant silk. The dress was entirely blue and black, with gilding forming arabesques all over the dress, and a huge golden phoenix enveloping the back of the dress whose wings were deposited on the sleeves. The robe was just beautiful.  
"What is this strange bird?" Tywin asked, amazed at the beauty of the article of clothing in front of him.  
"It's a phoenix, the emblem of their kingdom, although I do not know what a phoenix exactly is." Explained Steffon.  
The dress was passed to Rhaegar, who wanted to keep it but had to give it to his father. Aerys Targaryen surprised everyone when he took off his clothes to wear the dress immediately, and his satisfied smile reassured everyone.  
"This dress is worthy of me! Tywin, send a delegation to these High Elves to make connections, and I want to trade and an alliance! Rhaegar too will go there, he will and Meet the Woman ." Aerys ordered in a moment of lucidity.  
"And about my marriage, father?" Rhaegar asked, wanting to know more.  
"My daughter is still ..." Tywin started with a smile.  
"Bah, my son will not marry a servant! He will marry the Woman and they will be Gods !" Aerys ordered with a wild look.  
Tywin gritted his teeth at the insult, sending a black glare at Aerys, who smiled.  
"Your majesty, I forgot to mention something important about these elves." Interrupted Steffon, remembering an important point.

"What is it?" Asked Aerys.  
"I think they are immortal, your majesty," Steffon replied.  
All the members of the throne room looked at him, shocked.  
"How can you be sure, Lord Steffon?" Asked Rhaella Targaryen.  
"Well, in the coach, they mentioned their age. Three days ago, it was the birthday of their King, celebrating his  
450th birthday, while Duke Lucius mentioned that he was 721 years old and that the Nevile Greenleaf  
announced that he was the same age as their King. "Revealed Steffon, shocking everyone in the Throne Room.  
That's when Rhaegar says something amazing.  
"Could it be that they are the old Gods and Creators of the Earth? " Asked Rhaegar.  
Nobody answered, but several asked the same question. After all, if they had lived so long, and looked so much like the Valyrians, would it not be logical for them to be the first Valyrians?  
Steffon was then sent back to Storm's End, and in 277 AC, his son, Renly Baratheon was born at the Baratheon's siege. Unfortunately, he died the following year with his wife, after a trip to the free cities, before reaching Storm's End.  
For his part, Rhaegar Targaryen was sent to the Kingdom of Avalon with a guard, as well as Tywin Lannister, to create links between the Quel'doreis and the Seven Kingdoms. They were able to establish an economic treaty between their two nations, and an embassy was created for the Targaryen House at Avalon and Rhaegar Married Hermione  
Tywin Lannister, after seeing the wealth, and most importantly, the power of this Kingdom then tried to marry his daughter to one of these many heirs,

especially Harry, but he refused, and Tywin then began talks with the families Greenleaf, Blackmoon and Stormwater to marry his daughter, Cersei Lannister.

in the End, Cersei Married Was the First Wife Of Draco and sense Incest was allowed Draco and The Lannisters Begun there Relationship Cersei took a potion as did Jaime to Become Elves and Sense they were Once human they would Live 15O0 Years


	5. Chapter 5

563 AC ( 487 years after the creation of Avalon) (13 years before Game of Thrones)  
Harry sitting in his chair looking thoughtful, with eyes narrowed and frowning, holding his chin with two fingers. He looked around and let out a sigh. The room was very large, with huge white and gilded walls, covered with gilding and ornaments, tapestries and paintings, giving it a warm and at the same time inspiring respect. The room he was in was very special because that room was not only his office but also a meeting room. It was in this place that Harry had planned the future of his Kingdom, and that's what he was doing right now.  
In front of him stood a large ornate table, but what mattered most was what was on that table. A map. But not just any map, oh no, it was a map of the world. Certainly the only one of its type in the world, actually, because after all, except for Harry and The gods and the elves, nobody knew the extent of the World. Besides, Harry decided that he deserved, by this feat, to name this world, which he named, of course, Tellus, the name the wizards gave to Earth before the muggles changed it. Thus, Harry was in front of a map of Tellus, about five meters long by three meters high, and accurately detailing the continents and islands of Tellus.  
But how could Harry map the world? It was actually very simple because he simply had the Greenleaf Observatory send out over a thousand magical orbs responsible for traveling the world and record as much information as possible, all transcribed by magic feathers. The result was a complete and detailed map of the World, allowing him to set up this big project. Where they learn that the world is three times bigger than there earth.  
Because of The Council planning, they decided they wouldn't be expected to wait for the muggles to Revolt and decide to start a big elf hunt, no, he decided that he would take control of this planet, and would make elves, the dominant race by Numerous ways most of them By Marriage which do to there long lives would allow Those sent to slowly get the Muggles to Worshipped them and continued to worship them. Of course, his plan was unanimously accepted not only by his Council but also by the Magisterium, because after all, they were no longer human, although they never had been. Harry looked at the map carefully, and more precisely, at the continent lying to the west of the Avalon Kingdom, which seemed totally abandoned by the Living leaving only The Dead, Ulthos.  
"We should start our expansion on this side, Harry, its closer, and since there is no one living there, we could try to create a redirection nexus based on the telluric lines of Tellus to create a self-sufficient Magic Well capable of creating an Eternal Spring." Then proposed Ragnok Counselor.  
Indeed, since there was a lot of construction and resources at stake, Harry had decided to organize all this with Ragnok Counselor, who had made it one of his specialties.  
"I absolutely agree, my dear friend, and Sooner or later our Population would be too large for the Kingdom right now we have a population of 5.8 million. But sooner or later they will grow and have children making this place to small but as Many, as we have the place is overrun by Monsters and Alone we may defeat them but not without many lives lost ." Harry answered thoughtfully.  
Ragnok nodded, diving into his thoughts. It was then that a smile appeared on his face, betraying a genius idea, and he jumped.  
"I have the solution, it would be enough for us to modify the plans of our arcane golems to adapt them and merge with the plans of the Automatons of the old sons of Vulcan, and we can create personnel for the colonization. They will be able to mine, build and even protect us." Then exclaimed Ragnok, with a big smile.  
Harry looked at him, perplexed, before rethinking and nodded.  
"It's a good idea, and with the right runes, we can make sure that they have some autonomy while remaining obedient to our race, but we'll need thousands, and of course, we'll have to create plans, do you think you can take care of it, Ragnok?" Harry asked.  
"Of course, Harry, what do you think I'm? A Muggle? Well, I'm not as incompetent as they are, and I'm not going to create artificial intelligence that can kill me. With magic, we can easily control everything and given that muggles do not seem to be able to do anything right ... However, I'll have to see all this with the guild members of blacksmiths, enchanters and engineers, and even calligraphers. Especially the guild of engineers, as they are responsible for creating all these plans." Said Ragnok, frowning.  
"Maybe you should discuss this with Leo Firewisp, formerly Valdez - after all, He is The God Of Forges, and he's the one who has significantly improved our Arcane Golems." Harry offered.  
He received a blank look from Ragnok which made him snicker.  
"Oh, but of course, your majesty, why do not you go ask for advice from the Pyromaniac god of our Kingdom. Frankly, this boy is too excited for my taste, but I must admit that he is good. What he did to become the God Of Forges and Fire !" Almost shouted Ragnok.  
"It was not that hard to choose him for all your Skills he can literally make anything even something that can't be created by anyone else " Harry replied, very amused by Ragnok's irritation.  
"Hey, now that I think about it, once the place will be colonized, who will take care of it?" Ragnok asked, not having thought of it.  
"Hm ... I Don't Know The Council is all gods so we can't leave and Rule Wander who I'll choose from the Heirs ..." Harry said thoughtfully.  
Indeed, he had decided that the Gods children would be responsible for administering the provinces of his future Empire, and therefore, the villages that would be set up while hopefully, they will prove themselves worthy of immortal. But now he had to choose who would have the honor of colonizing Ulthos While My Council rules the Kingdom inside of Avalon.  
"Why not just send the young Draco?" Ragnok asked.  
"Draco? Yes, that's an idea, and Then my Honor will be secured because I would have given lands to my cousin and best of all his Wife and Boytoy will stop complaining about not having Power and A Kingdom to rule. This girl is a real joke, a weird mix between Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione Granger, with a touch of Voldemort, all in a pretty poisonous package." Harry answered.  
The two looked at each other before shivering in, the pity of Draco. After marriage to The Sunbearers, Tywin had redoubled his efforts to marry his children to the elves, even being ready, if necessary, to marry his son to a low-born elf but Harry forbade it. Unfortunately, the old man did not let go, so the elves preferred to ignore him. In fact, the only person Harry found interesting in the Lannisters was none other than the last son, Tyrion Lannister.  
He found it unfortunate that the young Lannister was rejected by his family because of his disability. After all, it was not his fault that he was a dwarf, and the death by giving birth was quite common among the less advanced societies. What's more, Harry had noticed something amazing about young Tyrion, his incredible intelligence, and his thirst for knowledge.  
"Well, these Lannisters, I do not like the hell the only one I like is Tyrion, in fact, I do not like most of the Westeros Houses at all, except maybe these Stark, they're honorable, I like that. And then, the Tyrell Also, I like them, they think like us!" Said Ragnok then before laughing.  
Harry nodded since he loved the Tyrell and the Stark too mostly because the starks were his descendants Also, he appreciated the Martell, with their freedom of expression, their manners similar to those of Quel'doreis, and their indomitable side. But he hated the Boltons who he decided to destroy and send people to take over his lands  
"Okay, so Draco will take care of colonizing Ulthos on my behalf, and normally he should, with several Tellurologists, be able to find a nexus connecting node, connect several telluric lines to put in place a powerful Magic Well. After building the main city, I think we can easily create a self-powered portal between this well of magic and the Sunwell to not only significantly increase the power supply of the Sunwell, but also facilitate the meteorological and autumn restructuring of 'Ulthos." Harry then said.  
Ragnok said '' I know you and we all know you hate the Boltons what about them ''  
Harry frowns thinking then nods and says '' I will give the lordship to My cousin Dudley and I could place the area in eternal winter and with a few spells we could place a Sunwell there as well and since The Reeds and Starks are descended from Me we could have the North be completely controlled by Elven kind within a thousand years and by placing a Sunwell we could make it a eternal winter and then teach them how to Farm during the time and have the north be self-sufficient  
"Great idea, Harry, and with such a portal, we will be able to ensure instantaneous population transfer on a continuous basis, without the need for teleportation portals or Apparitions." Replied Ragnok, very satisfied.  
Ragnok then frowns and says '' But why not make your cousin king of the north ''  
Harry nods in an understanding of the question and says '' My Cousin for all he's worth and skills have shown that he doesn't have the skills to be king he can lead a small kingdom but one as big as the North no ''  
Ragnok nods in understanding  
"However, there is another area that interests me a lot." Announced then, Harry.  
Ragnok's eyes narrowed as Harry pointed to an Essos area called the Valyrian Peninsula.  
"Why this area?" Ragnok asked, knowing that it was in a sorry state.  
"Sanguini brought me some very interesting rumors, it seems that the rest of the world is convinced that we are the creators of the Valyrians and that we have taught them all we know, which explains their beauty, but also their ability to almost conquer the World before the Scourge, so I have decided to send an expedition, which I will lead myself, to collect all the information that is possible on this place, which will strengthen our position , and if everything goes as planned, we may learn that we are in fact responsible for them which I am hoping for because if so We Will have More influence in Westeros and we may yet be able to send more people out to create new bloodlines of our people, " Harry explained quickly then.  
"I see, it's a great plan, and what are you planning to find there?" Asked Ragnok, very intrigued.  
"Well, I suppose we'll find some writing, and maybe even get as much Valyrian steel as possible to look at it, and who knows, reproduce that metal. There's also a good chance of finding dragon eggs, and grimoires on Valyrian magic. Lastly, it will allow us to know if the area is potentially recoverable, and if so, we can then make our base of operation on Essos there, and rebuild the city of Old Valyria." revealed Harry.  
Ragnok's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. It was obvious that by reviving the Valyrian Empire, Quel'doreis could then recover some Essos cities that would be too scared, thus avoiding a bloodbath.  
Ragnok nods in surprise but confused who shall lead Essos so he says '' And Who shall rule Essos ''  
Harry nods and says '' I am Thinking Ron and Bill will share since it is so large ''  
Ragnok nods agreeing knowing how large Essos is  
"Finally, I have decided to send an expedition headed by Thaila Stormwater and Poesideon waterborne as well as Athena Owlgod to the lands of the North, beyond the Wall of Westeros. I would like to know more about these 'wildlings', and find out about Wargs of this world as well as the Others' of which I 've only learned exist thanks to father and try to find so concrete evidence of their powers and abilities , and who knows, perhaps we would succeed in rendering these savage civilians, and making them second-rate citizens of the Quel'doreis." Said, Harry.  
Ragnok nodded, amused. They had decided that humans would have the opportunity to join the Quel'doreis, but that in exchange, they would become second-class citizens. Of course, they would have rights, but they would not sit in the Magisterium. Another solution was to distribute a potion to convert a population, however, humans are not the type to accept to change race, too much attached to their culture to agree to abandon it, even for a culture more advanced. It would create especially conflicts with the powers already in place in other countries, and of course, (Ragnok says with disdain ) The religions of The seven and the Lord of Light  
... And for those who refused, well, fewer muggles isn't a problem…  
"From what I understand, these savages have no government, no true faith, and perhaps they will accept our proposal for a definitive change of race?" Said Ragnok, thoughtful.  
"Hm, it's an idea. I've heard about skin changes among these savages, so they're potentially magical, and so would be a plus for our society. The only problem will be educating adults, and most importantly, to eliminate their bellicose behavior." Harry replied, nodding his head.  
The two individuals continued to discuss, planning the conquest of Tellus. Their plans varied depending on the region and would take several decades to see the light of day, unless there was a reason to speed them up, of course. They were, however, interrupted by one of the guards.  
"Your Holiness, the ambassador of the Seven Kingdoms would like to converse with you urgently." Fit the royal guard.  
Harry smiled to himself, immediately realizing that this guard was one of the faithful thinking of him as a Prime god. ( Which were the gods that created the dimensions which were each world rule by lower gods ) Basically, it did not bother Harry in the least, and even, he liked it a lot.  
"Did he explain the reason for this visit?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
"No, your Holiness, should I tell him you're unavailable?" Replied the guard.  
"No, It'll be fine, I'll join him soon in the Throne Room," Harry answered with a wave of his hand to tell the guard to leave.  
The latter bowed before leaving the stage, under the amused eyes of Ragnok.  
"I am surprised that there isn't already a cult that worships you but I have no doubt there will be one especially because of who your father is, " Ragnok says with a big smile, rolling Harry's eyes.  
"Well, that's quite normal Ragnok, the half-gods have always worshiped their parents and of course the other higher entities, but you must know that my father, Thanatos, whom some call Death, is in fact, not a god, nor even a Titan, but a Primordial, thus representing an aspect of existence, that of Death. In many ways, this makes him superior to the gods, and therefore his children too. That's why I'm considered a Prime god for them because my ancestry is greater than theirs, and the fact that Hecate was my ancestor obviously consolidated my power base, so theoretically, they're not wrong. I am indeed a prime god, and I will one day become bored with this realm on that day I 'll leave to go to another dimension than the next for eternity as will My Wife Fleur ." Harry explained then.  
Ragnok, who was drinking a glass of Solevin, a very expensive wine, spat it out in amazement, eyes wide, making Harry chuckle.  
"Wait, are you telling me that all their crap is not bullshit?!" Yelled Ragnok.

Ragnok froze and looks at Harry for a moment before he asks  
''Who will rule in your stead ''  
Harry chuckles and says '' My Godly children as well as any council member that stays ''  
Ragnok frowns '' What about those that leave ''  
Harry smiles and says '' Those that will follow me will be replaced by there godly children ''  
Ragnok nods and ask  
'' And who will be king ''  
Harry explains '' I will have them raise in Ruling from childhood and I will have them foster by the starks at the age of 10 until they live to be a hundred which is when I will have them return and one of them will be king others will be married off to other lords ''  
Ragnok nods smiling at how thoroughly the plan was thought out then he pauses still shocked at the news that Harry really was a prime god  
Harry just nodded, laughing at the absurd head of the former goblin in front of him. He looks at his magic watch with a sigh.

"Well, I should not make our dear Benjen Stark wait, I would not want him to be ejected from the Palace by one of my guards that he has harassed to sleep with ..." Harry said, his gaze tired.

Ragnok burst out laughing before nodding to go directly to the studio of Leo Firewisp, who by his reputation and talent, had been able to get a pass to install his shop directly in the capital, not far from the Palace.  
As for Harry, he made his way to the Throne Room, followed closely by Lucius, who had joined him on the way, faithful as a shadow. They finally arrived in the Throne Room, and for the first time, Harry saw an Apoplectic Oberyn, white as a towel and in a state of panic while Fleur was sitting on her own throne with an amused smile.  
"Ambassador Stark, did you want to see me?" Harry asked sitting on his throne with Fleur next to him.  
"Indeed, your majesty, I bring news from Westeros, and unfortunately, they are very bad." Fit Benjen.  
All the elves in the room frowned.  
"What's going on in the Seven Kingdoms?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Well, your majesty, a war broke out: The Prince declared war on his majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, for reasons that are entirely due to His majesty Madness" Then began Benjen.  
Harry nodded, waving his hand to make an armchair appear behind Benjen, who tiredly sat down.  
"From what I know my brother and Father were Burn alive because they accuse Prince Aragon of abducting Robert Baratheon bride, Lyanna Stark, and Valentine who was with her at the time, I can assure you that she and Aragon were knowingly married, but Robert is convinced that it is an abduction and The Prince is fighting to stop his father's madness." Continued Benjen.  
"Robert believes that is so because of his mockery in Harrenhal? I understand that Aragon's gesture has greatly hurt Robert Baratheon's ego at the Harrenhal Tournament, and even here we heard about it." Lucius snapped, his eyebrow raised.  
Benjen nodded.  
"Indeed, but I think Rob was always jealous of the Targaryens and their Magic, but after that, he managed to convince my father and my eldest sibling and they went to get the King to get his son to release my sister. The king in his madness captured my father and brother and when My father demands trial by combat he chose fire as champion and burned him alive while my brother was hanged to death trying to save father.." Then revealed Benjen.  
The elves opened their eyes wide, not expecting such an execution. 'Why not just execute them?' they wondered. As for Harry, he narrowed his eyes, focused. After all, he knew the reason for Targaryen Madness was because They cast a spell that they believe could take the powers of the god of sun unknowing that all the spell would accomplish would to make Will angry that they try it and amuse at there madness so he curse all those of there blood with madness of fire. He smiled inwardly, seeing it as a unique opportunity.  
"And about this war?" Fleur asked noticing Harry with a calculating look, which Lucius noticed instantly.  
"Well, My brother has joined with the Rob, and they are backed by the Arryn. And as for the King, he is supported by the Tyrell and in a way, the Martell, but we have not really made a decision, as my brother considers the marriage between Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen an offense for his marriage to our sister, Elia Martell." Oberyn answered.  
"And what about the Lannisters?" Asked Fleur, curious.  
"They decided to stay neutral," Benjen answers with a frown.  
It was then that at to the shock of all, Harry laughed with tears in his eye. Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
"Your Majesty?" Lucius asked, worried.  
Harry tried to calm down, but it was a lost cause. He laughed for a good ten minutes. He then asked Neville between two breaths to get his personal oracle. The latter did so, immediately, amused by Harry.  
Harry had an idea, a fantastic one, and for that, he had to probe the future at all costs. For that, he needed his best clairvoyant, Luna Predictstar, formerly Lovegood. Indeed, Harry had founded a very special sect, taking into account only the Seers of the Kingdom. The latter was in charge of predicting the future of the Kingdom, to avoid its fall. This sect was simply called The Scryers. They were led by Luna Predictstar and had only ten members, including Octavian So faith and Elizabeth Dare. Being considered very important, Harry had ordered their quarters to be at Hogwarts, so they could always warn Harry.  
A few seconds later, Luna arrived, already knowing that Harry would want to talk to her. She looked Harry in the eye, and nodded with a big smile, without the need to ask questions. 'Perfect!' Thought the elven king.  
"Well, it seems that I'm right." Harry then said seriously, strongly contrasting with his laugh a few seconds earlier.  
"Right, your majesty?" Lucius said, then.  
"Exactly, Since Luna confirmed that, so I can tell you that Aerys will lose this war." Then revealed Harry.  
Benjen smiles brightly then sighs, and ask.  
"What about my sister ?"  
Harry looked out of Luna's eye as Fleur walked back to Harry's side. Luna looked sad and shook her head, no.  
"She will not survive," Harry answered, looking sorry.  
Benjen bowed his head, sad. He knew who Luna was, and knew perfectly well that her predictions were always right. He had an idea then.  
"Could not you save her, your majesty?" Benjen asked, looking hopeful.  
Harry smiled internally. 'Finally!' he thought. His eyes twinkled, and Lucius recognized that expression, similar to Dumbledore's, and he shuddered. 'Harry had a plan since the beginning!' he realized then, speechless. He thought he should have known, because after all, Harry was still three times ahead of the others, if not more.  
"And why should I care about the affairs of Man?" Harry asked, with a small smile.  
Benjen whitened twice as much, white as a towel. 'And shit, what could convince him to save my sister?' he wondered. He knew that gold would be of no use to the King of all the gods in front of him and that he could not blackmail him or whatever. He saw only one solution.  
"I will do anything you wish, I beg you." Said Benjen.  
Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but his eyes were full of victory and joy.  
"Really everything, Lord Benjen?" Harry asked.  
Benjen just nodded.  
"In that case, swear it, yes, swear it to me, and on your life, but know that the magic in this place will forever bind you to this promise, you and your family, of course," Harry ordered, a slightly sadistic gleam in his eyes.  
Benjen became as pale as a dead man. It had been a year since he was here, and one thing he had learned was that the promises were real. He had seen an Essossian merchant swear on his life that his goods were very rare, and a few seconds later he and his entire family died, without anyone approaching, betraying his lie. Since then, Benjen had decided never to make promises in Avalon, and now he is being asked to do so. But deep down, he knew he would do anything to protect his sister and her. He nodded his head at Harry's triumphal gaze.  
"I, Benjen Stark, swear on my life and my family fealty to Hadrian Sunstrider, to serve and to never betray him if he manages to save my sisters Lyanna, and Valentine So Mote it is." Sworn Benjen Stark.  
All of a sudden, Benjen Stark was wrapped in a bluish halo for a few seconds, sealing his promise, and Harry finally gave a glimpse his smile. He nodded.  
"Okay, tell me, Benjen, do you realize that you've just offered me the north on a mithril platter?" Harry asked, while all the elves began to smile, especially Lucius.  
"I'm ready for anything to protect my family. The cost doesn't matter." Answered simply Benjen Stark.  
Harry narrowed his eyes before nodding, amused.  
"Very well, then it's time for me to keep my word, Lucius, get Jason immediately!" Harry ordered then.  
Lucius nodded before ordering a royal guard to fetch Jason Stormwater. The latter hastily left the Royal Palace to fetch the Grand General.  
"Your Majesty?" Lucius said, making it clear that he wanted to know what was going to happen.  
"I have decided to visit Aerys Targaryen," Harry answered simply, making it clear by his tone that the subject was closed.  
Lucius nodded, understanding that some things were not to be said in front of some people.  
Benjen decided, for his part, not to try his luck too much and to leave the place to return to the embassy located in the Diplomatic Quarter of Avalon. He did not regret his promise at all if that would allow the survival of his sister and his family. On the other hand, he did not know how he would tell it to his brother, Ned.  
Jason arrived in the Throne Room, and he followed Harry, with Fleur, Neville, and Lucius, to his office, back in front of this huge map.  
"It looks like we can have a hand on Westeros well ahead of schedule, and if everything goes as planned, I'll have a new puppet ready," Harry revealed with a smirk.  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Fleur asked, who was not aware of what was going on in his husband's mind.  
"Very simple, love, Benjen promised me, on his life and that of his family, his loyalty in exchange for the safety of his sister and her children, but he forgot a crucial thing in his promise," Harry said with a sadistic smile.  
Lucius thought a little and had enlightenment.  
"He asked that she is saved! He never asked that she is handed back to him or The north !" He said then.  
Harry nodded, at the shocked look of Fleur and Jason.  
"What?!" shouted a stunned Neville.  
"Do you plan to make them your tools?" Jason asked.  
The only answer he had was a smile.  
"I know that Princess Lyanna is pregnant and it's time for us to become more involved in politics, and what better way than to have the Trueborn child who is the heir of the Iron Throne as a faithful subject of the Avalonian Crown I also know that Valentine is Robert intended by rescuing them both I can have both the North through the king because the promise is only for this generation by putting valentine heir on the northern throne I have the north fro Lyanna I will have the Iron Throne ?" Harry asked, amused.  
They could only nod in front of such a genius plan, even if Fleur wasn't really okay with such a plan.  
"And how are we going to do it?" Lucius asked, puzzled.  
"It's very simple, I'm going to make a diplomatic visit to Aerys Targaryen. According to the Scryers, the royal army will lose, and their prince Rhaegar will die, so the crown will immediately return to the young Aegon Targaryen as his son, but someone like Tywin is not going to let such an opportunity go by, and knowing the individual, he will surely attack the Capital to eliminate the rest of the Targaryen so we'll get Elia Martell and her two children back here before he can eliminate them while Jason gets the Prince to Rescue Lyanna ." Answered Harry.  
Fleur asked  
'' What about Hermione The Prince's Third wife one of our people ''  
Harry smirks and says  
'' You know that she is serving as one of the ambassadors from king's landing so here she will remain until we come to an arrangement with the king ''  
"And what are we going to do about their disappearance?" Asked Fleur.  
Harry smirks and says '' I am Going to give Ella and Her children to The Martells in exchange for two things for the children to give up the throne and A promise of Loyalty From the Martells and then I'll give them doubles that spell should last about a year, and they'll die evidentially well before the end of the spell,So during that time I'll make them loyal to us given us The Iron Throne, Dorne, and the north . I will either bargain with their future king or fool him. Maybe some compulsion charms for better cooperation?" Harry replied with a small smile.  
They all nodded.  
"However, I prefer not to take chances, that's the reason for your presence, Jason, I want a fleet ready for my departure, Fleur you will rule in my stead until return I think I will have gabby come with me, with my Royal Guard and an army. How many can be mobilized?" Harry asked.  
Jason frowned, thinking.  
"Well, I think I can mobilize a total of 650,000 soldiers with probably a thousand golems. Of course, I do not take into account the Rangers, but hey ..."Jason said.  
Harry nodded, knowing he would not need the rangers. He turned to Nevile.  
"And how many royal guards do we have?" He asked the Captain of the Guard.  
Neville gave him a big smile.  
"We have 650,000 Royal Guards, since the worship of your divinization has been set up, more and more people want to join the Royal Guard, and I'm happy because there are more and more people to train." Replied Neville, happily.  
Fleur and Harry's eyes widened slightly, not expecting such a large Royal Guard. Harry nodded.  
"In that case, I want the fleet to be ready in a week, we'll take all the Royal Guard and the 200,000 soldiers with the golems, and as long as we're there, an escort of Magisters will accompany me.  
Harry saying '' I shall see if Poesideon is willing to speed our journey along ''  
Harry then dismissed Lucius, Fleur, and Jason before focusing on the map again. He made a small gesture, revealing three little golden phoenixes, which he placed directly on Dorne the north and The Iron Throne.  
"And so begins the Era of the Quel'doreis!" He whispered with a smirk and sparkling eyes.  
"You know, I do not like this story, I do not want to know you're in danger," Fleur said, hugging Harry and kissing his neck.  
Harry meowed slightly, arching, enjoying Fleur's kisses.  
"I know Fleur, but I'll be safe, and Lucius will be there to help you administer the Kingdom, promised." Harry then said in a slightly high voice.  
"Well, I'm counting on taking advantage of you for the little time we have left." Fleur then raised Harry to Apparate directly into their room.  
\Break/  
Meanwhile in hell Demons were returning from the grave Monsters of legends awaking and the king of all demons was answering the call in the deepest depths of hell lays the corpses of the Titans now they were finally waking. far in the North, ancient beings made of ice with blue eyes noticed that something wasn't right, and knew that the gods have finally left there island now there Masters can return and lead them The Night king smirked, looking ahead to the Wall in the South thinking ( Finally our lords can awaking now the true war can begin )  
\Break/  
King's Landing, Westeros, three days later.  
Rhaegar Targaryen was looking at somebody, burning under the orders of his mad father. Once again, an individual had just been burned alive for challenging the King, and Rhaegar did not know what to do. In addition, he had to get ready, because his army was going to move towards the Trident to try to block the Baratheon and Stark army, putting an end, if possible, to this rebellion before it could cause too much damage. He sighed.  
Shortly after he heard loudly the bells of the city signifying an arrival by the sea, and Rhaegar reacted instantly, heading for one of the Balconies overlooking King's Landing bay and the narrow sea. He opened his eyes wide as he saw the huge fleet of fifty thousand large ships heading toward them, and most importantly, the flags displayed. It was the flag of the Gods, And the kingdom of Avalon and on the three leading ships stood a particular crest, that of the Royal Family of Avalon.  
"Your Highness, The gods, and the Elves have arrived!" One of the guards yelled, panicked.  
Rhaegar Blanched in fear at what the gods could want on this day, Aerys seemed utterly ecstatic, having always wanted to meet one of the gods. Rhaegar did not waste time and order their best rooms in the castle be made fit for the gods and with several Golden Mantles, he went to the port to welcome the dignitaries sent by the Royal Avalonian family.  
When he arrived at the port, it was to see all the citizens gathered in front of the ships to finally see the mysterious elves and their gods who to their knowledge never left their Kingdom. It was the Admiral Ship that moored at the port. This ship was very different from the others because it was much bigger. It had to be a ten thousand meters long, thousand meters wide and a hundred meters high. It was a gigantic ship, which demanded respect.  
A ramp was lowered, and a long red carpet was unrolled till the feet of Rhaegar, who gasping at which of the gods was making an appearance. Suddenly, several Royal Guards left the ship, to stand on either side of the carpet, at attention. The citizens let out gasps of surprise as they saw for the first time these mysterious elves in glittering armor, making the Golden Mantles and Knights present look like beggars. After all, no one could compete with the beauty of the elves, or even the beauty of their armor and weapons.  
Suddenly walking down the ship was a huge elf ran down the ramp and suddenly glow and spoke in an enchanting voice ( unknown to them he actually was enchanting them to become enthralled to the King ) '' Introducing The King Of All the gods and King Of Avalon and the God Of Death, Magic, War, and Order and Judgement of the dead ''.  
Rhaegar froze now knowing how wrong they were thinking there were separate deities to those titles then he saw a Majestic elf with long black hair descend the ramp, walking with confident steps towards him. This elf was different from the others, not only by his golden eyes with Green rims, but also by his accouterment which was much more luxurious than the others, which consisted of a dress made of arcane magic filaments encrusted with diamonds, and of course, the crown that he sported on his forehead. Each Royal Guard bowed low before their King, and the people of King's Landing remained in a trance in the face of beauty, and most of all, the power of Harry. Moreover, Harry was not alone, as he was accompanied by a woman who bears a resembles to one of his wives known as Gabrielle the goddess of War and Lust and Neville who is known as the god of Righteous wars and Healing he wore an armor entirely made of Gold and Mithril, with the symbol of the Royal Guard engraved on the breastplate and embroidered on his long purple cape.  
Rhaegar did not waste time, and knelt to Harry, for he was a god.  
"Your Majesty, I am really delighted to welcome you to King's Landing. We did not expect your surprising visit." Then exclaimed Rhaegar.  
"Ah, Prince Rhaegar, what a pleasure to see you once more. You're quite right, and our visit wasn't planned, but I got wind of some problems in Westeros, and I preferred to come and check the rumors." Harry replied with a smirk.  
Rhaegar frowned. He knew that the rebellion was no secret to anyone, but he did not understand the reason for the presence of a foreign king in such a dark period, and especially with a fleet behind him.  
"I see, if you wish, I will escort you directly to the Red Keep." Replied Rhaegar.  
Suddenly the faith appeared yelling  
'' YOU ARE NO GODS YOU ARE PRETENDERS FUCK YOU ALL ALL HALL THE SEVEN ''  
Harry snorts and goes to look at The prince when one of the faith starts chanting a faith spell.  
Harry turns toward the faith and snaps his fingers  
The Crowd watches as the faith is completely turned into dust  
Harry just nodded at the scene, motioning for Rhaegar to lead him there. Rhaegar shaking in fear as the Quel'dorei got off the ship with two Unicorns, which he took directly to Harry. The inhabitants of King's Landing and Rhaegar widened their eyes, amazed by the beauty of these creatures so much like horses. As for Harry and Neville, they got on their mounts.  
"What are these creatures, King Hadrian?" Asked Rhaegar, very curious and fearful at the display of power he was just shown.  
"They are Unicorns, who are from Avalon, magical creatures very powerful, and above all, pure, and can only be approached by magical beings, or people whose hearts have remained pure. Rumors says that only young virgin women can approach them, but in fact, everyone is pure can approach them, which is why Unicorns let themselves be approached by children because after all, is there anything purer than innocent children?" Harry answered with a sparkling look.  
Rhaegar nodded fearfully as the crowd gulps in fear for a moment until Hadrian waves hand and says '' There is now enough food and gold to last you for ten years if you buy ten meals a day, The Crowd around them cheered in joy at the news and The Prince knew that The faith was gone from king Landing replaced by the gods and elves then he began the procession towards the Red Keep, closely followed by Harry, Neville, and the Royal Quel'dorei Guard. All along he saw the inhabitants of King's Landing exclaim with joy at seeing the elves, and the children tried to approach the Unicorns, to the delight of the elves. They ended up arriving at the Red Keep, and Rhaegar paled. After all, he did not know how his father would react because after the display he didn't want to the god-king to destroy Westeros.  
To his astonishment, Aerys cried almost joyfully, like an excited kid, upon seeing Harry and the other elves. Aerys literally threw himself out of his throne to sneak at Harry and kiss his hand, while Harry was shocked, eyes widened, his mouth wide open, which obviously made Neville laugh. It was not every day that you could see the famous Sunstrider King losing his wits.  
"You're here, you're here, I knew you were coming, yes, I knew it!" Then shouted Aerys, completely crazy.  
Harry just nodded. At least he had confirmation that Aerys Targaryen II was completely crazy.  
"King Aerys, I'm delighted to finally meet you," Harry said in a pleasant voice.  
Aerys's eyes widened with joy.  
"It's you, the god of the death, war, and Judgement of the dead, and Order huh Yes, yes, you are the god, and you are our god too, I know, yes, I know it was you who created the Valyrians! You created us, I know it!" Said Aerys in an almost hysterical tone.  
Everyone looked at Aerys, not only astonished by his madness, but by his words. Harry snorted inside and decided to take advantage of it to use some rumors. He nodded his head, and everyone turned his attention to him.  
"That's right, we were responsible for the advent of the Valyrian Empire, in fact, it was the god of the sky who created your kind by having a child with a clan which created you " Harry replied with a smirk.  
Evidently, all those present began to murmur, excited, while Rhaegar widened his eyes, in shock, and Aerys jumped with joy to go on his throne. He asked to know more, and Harry decided to feed him with his story.  
"Well, a long time ago, Jason decided to travel around the world, so he went to Essos and we met quite ordinary people until the day we arrived in the south of the Valyrian Peninsula, where we found humans who had a very limited affinity with magic, and that intrigued us a lot." Harry started, using magic to amplify his voice and make it more appealing, capturing everyone's attention.  
Evidently, the other elves realized what their King was doing, and they were either amused by the fact that the king was mixing lie within the truth or looked at their King with admiration.  
"This human tribe was quite peaceful, and they lived near the dragons, who lived in a chain of mountains. Jason took them under his tutelage, taught them how to master magic, and to tame the magical creatures. The only magical creatures present were the dragons, and so they learned to bind them, control them and put them in use. He taught them architecture, magic, math, and so on. he wanted to return to our Kingdom, and he decided to carry out an old ritual, to give them a small dose of his blood as well as choosing one female and having a child who would become the leader of the clan. This transformation is still visible today because the beauty of the Valyrians comes from the beauty of Quel'doreis, moreover, the High Valyrian is only a derivative of the Thalassian, the primary language of the elves. "Harry recounted, mingling lies and truths.  
After all, the High Valyrian resembled the Thalassian. They all remained in shock, watching Harry and the Elves with reverence. It was then that Rhaegar asked a question that bothered him.  
"You said that Thalassian is your primary language, does that mean you have another language?" He asked.  
Harry nodded.  
"Indeed, young prince, Latin is our second language, understand that Thalassian is our racial language, while Latin is a language we invented to better control magic. You can say if you want, that Latin is the language of Magic." Harry replied with a smirk.  
He could afford to lie shamelessly because anyway, no one except him and the other Quel'doreis could know the truth, so he thought he had every interest in embellishing things to strengthen his authority. And what better than to pretend to be the mentors of the Valyrians especially since it is true except it wasn't Jason who just caught their attention but for me who order them to gain magic? He laughed inside.  
As for Rhaegar, he nodded and asked to know more about the reason for Harry's visit. After all, it was not every day that the God-king traveled to a neighboring Kingdom without sending a delegate or other form of ambassador instead. Harry laughed inside, understanding that Rhaegar was not as stupid as he thought.  
"You see, young prince, I heard some rumors about the decay of the Targaryen family, and I wanted to see for myself the veracity of the words, but I would like to speak privately with you and your wife because this is of utmost importance," Harry said with a mysterious look.  
Rhaegar nodded, and then he slipped away with Harry to talk to her room, where Elia Martell was standing with her two children. Harry politely greeted Rhaegar's First Lady, and he admired the two children. Of course, the Dornian refused to let him approach her son, Aegon. Harry decided not to beat around the bush.  
"I received a very interesting request from Benjen Stark and asked me if it would be possible for the Kingdom of Avalon to ensure the safety of his sister, I thought as long as I am during so I might as well save your wife Elia Martell, so your wife, as well as your children. ." Then revealed Harry, omitting the promise of Benjen Stark in exchange for the security of Lyanna Stark.  
Rhaegar seemed suddenly reassured and had a glimpse of a smile on his face.  
"It's a great idea, but how do you intend to make them disappear under the nose of my father? Although he may not be a dragon, he has the flair." Rhaegar replied, slightly worried.  
Harry smiled then.  
"It's very simple, Prince Rhaegar, I'm going to use a mirror spell, and that spell will then create true copies of your wife and two children, copies that will last about a year, until this war ends, and above all, let us get out of here." Said, Harry.  
"But these copies, what would happen if they came to be injured?" Asked Elia, who had stayed away from this conversation.  
"I assure you, princess, these copies are perfect, and if they were to be 'killed' then they 'would die', leaving 'corpses' that will last for a whole year, or at least until at the end of the spell," Harry answered simply with a small smile.  
Rhaegar and Elia nodded in agreement, satisfied.  
"I have already prepared a villa for your wife and two children in My Cousin lands, and one of the magisters will immediately apparate you to one of my ships so that you can be escorted to Avalon without delay." Said, Harry.  
He did not waste time, and then looked at Elia Martell with her two children, Rhaenys Targaryen, and Aegon Targaryen. He murmured the mirror spell.  
"Mirror image!" Said, Harry.  
Suddenly, three images appeared, taking the form of Elia, Aegon, and Rhaenys. The three look-alikes nodded and began to go about their business, as would the three copied individuals. Marcus Flint, one of the Magisters, approached the three copied individuals and apparated with them on one of the Quel'dories' ships, which set off directly to Avalon, under the eyes and beard of all. As for Rhaegar, he could only widen his eyes in the face of so much power, astonished, and especially shocked.  
"I guess you're leaving to get Lyanna Stark and Valentine Stark ?" Asked Rhaegar, curious.  
"Not quite, I want to stay in this city for some time to watch the war, therefore I'm going to protect this place for a while, while you're going to fight in the Trident," Harry answered with a small smile.  
Rhaegar confuse  
'' Who's getting Lyanna Stark ''  
Harry smile '' Your creator''  
He left the room, under the bewildered gaze of Rhaegar Targaryen, to ask permission to stay here to Aerys to protect the city, which was accepted of course.  
Rhaegar finally left with his army to confront Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark at the Trident. As for Harry, he deployed his army in the city to watch over the place, and he set up a very powerful shield to prevent any warlike people from crossing the enchantments and thus attacking the population of King's Landing. Of course, this earned him a huge increase in his popularity with the locals, which he wanted, of course. In fact, he watched as they built temples for his people as well as answering questions to the deity to gain the teachings  
Harry and the other elves observed the daily life of the inhabitants of King's Landing, and Aerys was pleased to invite Harry to attend the 'cremations'. Harry was not shocked by Aerys Targaryen II's way of doing things, and in a way, he understood the King's reasons. After all, if someone could potentially betray Harry, he too would get rid of that person. But unlike Aerys, he would not make a bonfire. No, he would manipulate the people to carry out the execution in his place, protecting their 'god'.  
As for the Kingsguard, they were uncomfortable seeing Harry's ever-smiling face in the face of the odious behavior of their King, especially Kevan Lannister who serving as a Kingsguard for two more years as punishment for a prank on his brother. The latter had received a message from his brother asking him to convince Aerys to open the gates so he can invade the city, but now that there was indeed an army in King's Landing, what's more, an army of soldiers that serve the gods themselves whose abilities were still unknown, except that they were known to be capable of magic, and according to reports The King had at least the power to destroy an army with a snap of his fingers he did not know what to do. Unknowingly, Kevin had sent all this information to Harry, who had invaded his mind to learn more about Tywin Lannister's plans.  
He lost no time and ordered his army to take up the position on the ramparts at the entrance of King's Landing, while the Royal Guards dispersed in the Red Keep. Harry had a plan, and Tywin would involuntarily help him bring it to a successful conclusion. He could not help but laugh at the irony of the thing. Tywin was planning to turn against his King, hoping to win favors with the Baratheon, but it was the Quel'doreis who were going to reap the laurels. Harry was not surprised when Aerys received a message about the Battle of the Trident and the defeat and death of his son. The latter then sent his fake double pregnant wife and son to Dragonstone with the rest of the royal fleet.  
As for Harry, he sat on a throne that had been installed right next to the Iron Throne, to the amazement of the people, and especially, the Kingsguard. He watched quietly as Aerys Targaryen's mental state degenerated. It was then that he met a very interesting character named Varys. A bald man with overweight, but also, a mysterious man, accumulating secrets for his plans. Some called him the spider, and Harry had to admit that this nickname fit Varys like a glove.  
"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Varys, the Master of the Whisperers in the service of our good King, and a member of his Council." Then came the spider with a small smirk.  
Harry noticed some form of fear in his eyes, and he tried to read his mind. He was able to access it easily, but he was surprised to see such a tidy mind that he decided to claim it because such a tidy mind he could actually see some worth for the Man  
"Delighted, Lord Varys," Harry replied, nodding.  
"Only Varys, your Majesty, I am not a Lord." Then fit Varys with a smile.  
The two looked at each other with a smile, knowing very well that Varys did not need a title to be a Lord to serve his god.  
"Is there any reason why you decided to come here, Lord Varys?" Harry asked, gently arching one of his eyebrows.  
"Would it be possible to walk together, your Majesty? I do not know about you, but I still enjoy a walk in the Royal Gardens." Replied Varys.  
Harry, who understood the message, decided to follow Varys, closely followed by two of his Royal Guards, as a precaution. Thus he walked quietly with Varys, in the gardens of the Red Keep. Varys did not waste time.  
"I would like to thank you for deciding to post your soldiers around the city, it was an excellent idea, and I would like to ask how I may serve you ." Then said Spider.  
Harry looked at Varys with a smirk.  
'' I ask that you become my spy and when the time comes put someone I choose on the throne where you shall serve as the master of whispers. I also ask that you fix the city with my Priests as well as work to find good masters for the city and Make certain we gods become the main religions of Westeros. I also must ask you to not take me for a fool you know I didn't do this on a simple whim and you know what is coming make certain the people survive and do this well and I will reward you with Lord of Spies and becoming the god of shadows and My Whisper '' Harry answered.  
Varys stared at him, stunned, before nodding with a little smile.'  
"Indeed, you are right, you see, I have this great Kingdom at heart, and I know for a fact that someone like Tywin Lannister has nothing to do with people, which is not my case. And we both know, as you've been able to say, what will happen when he gets here, I do not think I can convince the King not to open the doors. After all, he still considers Tywin Lannister as his friend. And I will do my best for the city and I'll make the masters for the city anything certain you want to be done?" Said Varys then.  
Harry said '' I want the crime to be basically none existed I want the everyone to have a home and work and the city to be clean ''  
Varys nods and bows and says '' it shall be done my lord and what about The King himself who do you want on the throne ''  
Harry thinks for a moment and says '' I find with Robert but I know he will put the kingdom in debt while whoring so allow him on the throne in name but make the masters have all the power as well as the hand and if I may suggest put Benjen Stark as hand to the king.  
Harry nodded. In spite of his folly, Aerys Targaryen II seemed to be convinced that Tywin would never betray him and that the Lannisters were loyal to him. Surely it was due to the words of the Grand Maester Pycelle, or to the fact that one of the King's Guards was Tywin's brother, Kevan Lannister, and thus somehow, a hostage of Aerys.  
"However, I had another question for you, your Majesty, I understand that your people practice their own type of magic and men can have children ?" Varys asked with a slight hint of distrust.  
Harry nodded again, trying to figure out where this Spider was coming from.  
"And do you practice Blood Magic?" Asked the Spider.  
Harry watched Varys more closely, and he noticed his body tense. He thought back to one of the 'titles' of this Varys, the eunuch. He easily made the link between ritual practices called 'Blood Magic' and human sacrifice, and Varys and his lack of genitals.  
"No , we do not practice Blood Magic, which is the only pagan and barbaric pseudo-magic that we do not use , but we know Magic of Blood, which is based on our own blood and the blood of magical creatures to strengthen our bodies, but also to create family ties, what we commonly call a Blood Adoption or the Children Born Ritual, an Alchemy principle mixed with a Ritual to help infertile couples or same-sex couples to have children," Harry answered then.  
Varys looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head, still on his guard.  
"And are there other types of magic?" Asked Varys, curious.  
"Of course, the magic that our people practice is diversified, be it Transmogrification, Charms, Transmutation, Arianism, Pyromancy, Aquamancy, Wards, but there are also other categories of Magic who do not use spells, but whose magic is needed, like Potions or Alchemy," Harry answered then.  
Varys eyes widened.  
"And for healing?" Asked the latter.  
"Well, our magic makes it possible to heal all the ills, we can regrow organs, bones, we can cure incurable diseases, and of course, we can also heal the minds," Harry explained then.  
"And could not you heal the mind of the King?" Varys asked blankly.  
Harry shook his head.  
"It would take time, and then, unfortunately, it's too late, even if we were to heal him, this revolution would not stop there ... No, and we both know it, this war will only end with the Death of Aerys Targaryen, crazy or not." Harry replied with a 'sorry' look.  
Varys nodded, understanding.  
"But what about the royal family?" Varys asked.  
"I've already dealt with it," Harry answered simply with a small smile.  
Varys looked at him, shocked, before smiling and thanking Harry.  
"I thank my lord for such a marvelous show of power and I hope that you allow me the honor of keeping in touch," said Spider, and Harry nodded.  
Harry knew perfectly well that he could trust this Varys because of the spells but with how good his mind is he should order Sanguini to watch the Spider just to make sure that he doesn't get free. It was then that Varys turned to Harry, having remembered something said by him.  
"You said you can regrow limbs, does that include genitals?" Then asked the Spider, with hope.  
Harry nodded.  
"In that case, I suppose it's time for me to visit your Kingdom," my lord Varys said before moving away, pensive.  
Harry rolled his eyes at Varys' pretty theatrical actions. It was obvious to him that Varys was happy to maintain his mysterious side. But deep down, he knew, having Varys on his side would speed up his plans. He then thought about this thing, heading back to the Throne Room. What he saw astonished him to the highest degree. Aerys had just ordered the Alchemists Guild of King's landing to disseminate wildfire in the basements of the whole city, in case of an attack. Harry found this idea pretty stupid. Would not it have been better to disseminate this wildfire at the entrance of King's Landing, to eliminate the possible attackers?  
It was then that Neville quickly joined Harry to whisper in his ear that Tywin Lannister was less than an hour from King's Landing with the Lannister army. Harry nodded, watching Aerys Targaryen with a smirk.  
He noticed that Kevan Lannister who was next to Aerys was quite angry about the wildfire. He subtly brushed his mind and used Compulsion charms to exacerbate his anger against the King and implanted some traitorous thoughts. He smiled pleasantly when Kevan Lannister unsheathed his sword and plunged it the Aerys' back. All watchers were surprised, and the guards tried to subdue the crazy knight. Harry looked to Neville and nodded.  
Neville went behind Kevan Lannister and knocked him out easily. He bounded Kevan with an Incarcerous. Meanwhile, Harry quietly drank a Solevin glass with a smirk.  
"I hope for your sake that you don't fail me," Harry said, noticing Varys from the corner of his eye.  
Vary nodded quickly, not wanting to suffer the same fate. It was then that a Royal Guard arrived with the look-alikes of Elia Martell and the two children. Harry then briefly explained to Varys that the three doubles were just magical images and that no matter what would happen to them, the real people were safe in his cousin lands. After which Gabrielle appeared, who had taken care of the army from the beginning, to warn Harry of the arrival of Tywin Lannister at the gates of the city. Harry narrowed his eyes before ordering the guards to let the old lion outside of the city and wait for the arrival of the victorious army of Robert Baratheon.  
Of course, the people got wind of Tywin's arrival, and when they heard that the elves had decided to protect them from the 'bad Lannister', they celebrated all over the city. Harry divulged information about the death of King Aerys and the responsibility of the Lannisters in this treacherous murder, pointing out that Kevan Lannister had betrayed his vows also why he did so. So, while Tywin Lannister was trying every way to get into the city, Harry was increasing the little reputation he had, and it was a total victory. A few hours later, Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark arrived with their armies. Tywin Lannister's eyes gorged with hate when the doors were opened and Robert Baratheon was taken directly to the Red Keep, to the acclaim of the inhabitants of King's Landing, while the Lannisters were cheered as Honorable people.  
But the shock was complete when they returned to the Red Keep, which was guarded by elves, and they then saw the Elven King, sitting quietly on the Iron Throne, with the body of Aerys Targaryen II at his feet, and Kevan Lannister chained like a dog to the side, while most members of the King's Guard stared at him as the traitor he was.  
"What is happening here?" shouted Robert Baratheon.  
"Robert Baratheon, the prodigy son of Steffon Baratheon, what a pleasure to finally meet you, despite the circumstances." Harry then grinned, sipping a glass of Solevin.  
Everyone looked at him, bewildered, be it the Baratheon, the Stark, the Lannister or the Arryn. They watched, shocked, this elf king sat on the Iron Throne, as if everything was perfect in the best of all worlds. Robert blinked several times.  
"Who are you?" He asked in a sudden voice, making Harry chuckle.  
It was then that Varys approached.  
"Lord Robert, I present you His Majesty, Hadrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all the Quel'doreis and the Magic Kingdom of Avalon, Sunwell Keeper, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Great Archmage of Avalon and Protector of Magic, and in this case, Savior of King's Landing. God of Magic, Order Death and Judgement of the dead" Fit the Spider.  
Robert, Eddard, and Jon Arryn opened their eyes wide, not knowing who Harry was beforehand. As for Tywin, the latter became angry but also confuse and a little worried because of the power of the gods as well as who is next in line for his castle but angry when he saw his Brother chained like an animal.  
"Why is my brother chained?" He asked in a polar voice.  
"Because your son is a traitor," Harry answered with an equally polar voice.  
A silence fell on the room, and it was Eddard Stark who put an end to this awkward silence.  
"Your Majesty, what do you mean by a traitor?" Asked the Lord of Winterfell.  
"That means, Lord Eddard, that Kevan Lannister is responsible for the corpse at my feet. He betrayed his vows by murdering his Sovereign by plunging his blade, which he had sworn to use to protect him, in his heart through his back." Harry answered then.  
"What?" Eddard then yelled.  
"Must I repeat myself, Lord Eddard? This traitor killed his King whom he had sworn to protect. My guards and I didn't intervene because the king order Wildfire to be planted throughout the city. which is why you should honor him with becoming your master of laws  
Robert Baratheon could only nod in agreement especially because what he just heard is that he has strong morals. Although he was happy about the death of Aerys Targaryen, he did not want innocent people to die, especially not on his behalf. Jon and Eddard looked at Harry with great respect, while Tywin smile in thanks at him.  
"Where are the other Dragon spawns?" Asked Robert Baratheon.  
Harry gestured to the guards to reveal the look-alikes of Elia Martell and her two children.  
"Aerys sent his wife and son directly to Dragonstone, while Elia Martell and her two children stayed here. What will you do with them?" Harry said with a smirk.  
"They shall be executed!" shouted Robert Baratheon, pointing towards the woman and the two children with his finger. Eddard and Jon looked at Robert, horrified.  
"We cannot kill them, Robert, you would not be better than Aerys!" Eddard shouted as Jon nodded.  
Robert looked at them, feeling betrayed. It was then that Harry decided to intervene.  
"If you wish, I can perfectly make them disappear, they will never bother you again. and I am glad that you aren't stupid enough to go after the prince's third wife or there I would have destroyed Stormlands " He suggested.  
Robert gulps in fear at the threat but then looks at him suspiciously, like Tywin Lannister.  
"However, that will have a cost, of course," added Harry.  
"And what is this price?" Robert asked, really wishing to get rid of the Targaryens.  
"I want Harrenhall, after all, it's a worthless ruin. Of course, I'm ready to pay some Golden Suns." Harry said with an angelic smile.  
"Golden suns?" Asked Eddard Stark.  
"The currency of Avalon. One golden sun is worth five gold dragons." Answered Harry while Eddard nodded.  
"And why do you want Harrenhall? As you said, it is a worthless ruin." Asked Jon Arryn, intrigued by this rather original request.  
"I plan to build an outpost in Westeros, for trade, and for that, I need a suitable place to set up this economic platform. Harrenhall is a vast place, although destroyed, but can be repaired. This territory will no longer belong to the Crown of Westeros, but to that of Avalon. Of course, the King's landing Ambassador will return and she will tell you about our ships and products and you may buy through her at reducing cost and discount " Harry then said.  
Robert did not seem convinced, so Harry used some compulsion charms to 'convince' the future King of Westeros, and Robert nodded thinking that was a good deal and seeing the ships he knew that the kingdoms will really want one of the ships.  
"Well, I'm proud to announce that this War is over now, Lord Stark, your sisters are in my kingdom so come over after you speak to your brother and I shall send them back here oh and Robert I will send your Queen of beauty to you." Harry then said with a big smile, before getting up from the throne to leave the room, not forgetting to shake Robert Baratheon's hand who was smiling knowing that his intended lives and will be his queen.  
"And about my Brother?" Tywin Lannister asked before Harry could leave.  
"As your Brother is a Kingslayer, yet it happened here, I can't judge him. Yet, from now on, Kevan Lannister is banished from all Avalonian territories and Quel'doreis'' Answered Harry with a smirk.  
Then, with a snap of his fingers, the Royal Guards untied the Lannister, before following Harry towards the exit, taking the look-alikes with them. Hardly had they come out of the Red Keep they were hailed as heroes by the inhabitants of King's Landing. The elven army lost no time, and they returned to their ships to Avalon. As for the look-alikes, they disappeared once on the ship, as if they had never been there.  
A few days later, when Harry arrived at Avalon, he burst out laughing, glad to know that his plans were going according to plan. He joined Elia Martell, who was with her children and Oberyn having been brought from Dorne. The two adults were quietly talking. When Harry entered the room they were in, Elia hugged Harry.  
"Thank you!" She said while Harry was a bit shocked.  
Oberyn laughed seeing the face of Harry. He stopped laughing when he received a dark glare.  
"So, how are you and your children?" Harry asked.  
"Everything is perfect. Servants took care of us and people are so nice here, they even checked me and my children for illness and healed me, I'm healthier!" Answered quite readily, Elia Martell.  
Harry nodded, quite happy.  
"So, what happened in Westeros?" Asked Oberyn, quite interested.  
"I'm sorry to say that your husband is dead, along with his father who was betrayed by his Kingsguard, Kevan Lannister. And you now have a new king, Robert Baratheon." Announced Harry.  
Elia's eyes watered while Oberyn was gleeful. He wanted the death of Rhaegar since he had decided that Elia wasn't enough for him.  
"But fear not, you are protected here, Elia Martell. I bargained with your oaf king and he accepted to let you live if you stay here in Avalon with your children. So that is why I decided that the Avalonian Crown will take care of you and your children from now on as you and our children will be my wards." Said, Harry.  
Elia and Oberyn nodded, thankful knowing if they return it would mean death. They talked a bit more, then Harry left them to go to his palace. He went in his to look at the gigantic map. He made a hand gesture and a phoenix glass appeared on Dorne and King's landing.  
The reunion between Harry's wives was obviously celebrated in a very ... sensual way. That night, several Royal Guards blushed at the women's groans, which could be heard for miles around.


	6. Chapter 6

Age 567AC ( 487 Years After the creation of Avalon ) ( 13 Years before the game of thrones ) ( 2 Weeks after returning from king's Landing )

Harry was listening to reports on the kingdom thinking when the North will come for there wolf with a frown on his face because the clothes were riding up while thinking how much he is enjoying the power boost he was getting from the prayer and all he had to do was behave like a god and give his priest some power and his high priest Money and Some power exchange he has a constant stream of power coming to him. Harry was just thinking perhaps he should have another child with a member of his faith when a soldier ran into the throne room the moment he gets to the throne the soldier immediately knelt before him and said '' My liege the northern ships are on it ways ''  
Harry just sits there bored out of his mind and says '' and''  
The soldier on his knees says '' According to Poesideon he reports that the King of Westeros and his Newest Small council members is on the ship ''  
Harry smiles and nods thinking how great it will be to honor the deal and send the future Queen to Westeros. When Fleur speaks up '' What about lyanna and her child the true heir to the throne ''  
The soldier sighs fidget for a moment when the King and Queen sees Harry waves his hand and says '' Speak Soldier ''  
The soldier breathes in deeply and explains '' What if we were to Make the True King to the throne the High king and Robert the General of his army as well as regent until he is of age ''  
Harry and Fleur frowns then nod saying '' When we give them back we will place charms on the council and the King the Oath from Benjen will act for the starks and when we have Hermione start working on trading are enchanted items to the other kingdoms we will have considerable power there so it won't take much and we may be able to unite the world of Man .  
Fleur frowns and states '' Some kingdoms will still fight ''  
Harry smirks at his plan stating '' I am thinking of having a few of the High Royal wizards being sent to their kingdoms to fix the problems there which will get us the people's loyalty ''  
Fleur smiles and then frowns asking '' The Nobles lords''  
Harry smirk and says '' As you know I have been working on it here what if we were to create wards and using the wards we create a kingdom grid ''  
The soldier is watching on in awe as Fleur gasp holding up a hand saying '' We could improve their kingdoms and Lands as well as Giving them Rings ruling the lands which will allow them to have only there lined control the lands and improve them as well as create a Magic Boundary that will protect them from the Seasons and invaders ''  
Harry takes Fleur hand kissing it and says '' More than That we could expand and more of beyond the wall and move it where the cannibal clans and white walkers have a magical wall it has to overcome to get through which will make so many happy ''  
Fleur smiles and says '' We could post about a hundred Royal wizards in those areas and have them improve the area to better the wall and its inhabits ''  
Harry nodding '' I will charm the Council and King into agreeing which will have the bonus of giving more power to us for our improvements of them which in turn will make us stronger ''  
The soldier frowning and ask '' is there anything you require of me My King ''  
Harry smiles and states '' Yes I want you to order the servants to prepare for royalty then summon my council ''  
The soldier bows and runs out of the throne room  
The King and Queen lean back into their chairs thinking ( Well our plan to make this world dependent on us is going along nicely )  
Fleur looking at Harry smirks then says '' My king ''  
Harry recognizing that voice smirks and says '' yes ''  
Fleur says '' What are you going to do about the war with the Demons and Monsters ''  
Harry smiles and nods saying '' I will let the lords and kings know and have them prepare but I will send a small army beyond the wall and expand as much as I can before Others can get themselves powerful enough to strike and each time we expand I shall have the wall moved and move Land claim while there I will have Lords rise from the watch and Wildlings and make them minor houses of the lords of Westeros and turn them completely to us and if the lords and people behave to our liking we can train some of the people to have there owned form of magic that we will give them ''  
Fleur nods thinking '' The Sunwells you will place one in each kingdom and then send a keeper to grow and Make Magical Focuses and send our teachers to train them ''  
Harry nods and says '' I am thinking that we should also begin to conquer Essos and the Lands Beyond ''  
Fleur nodding speaks saying '' We Will send some of the Noble children out to begin the wars with them ''  
Harry nods thinking that what he was when Fleur says '' Will you allow Robert a Part ''  
Harry thinking for a few seconds nods before stating '' I will have our people rule as major but I can have Robert make Minor houses over there allowing our Kingdoms to merge ''  
Fleur thinking then says '' You're having houses through marriage to merge until you have Elf blood in every noble and lord house ''  
Harry nods and smirks at the plan he has  
Fleur states '' Then we have a lot of planning to do ''  
Harry nods and says '' that's why I am sending the children to take control ''  
Fleur frowns and says '' What about the royal children ''  
Harry smiles and says '' I am sending one or two to each land I can and give them a house except for our heir who will rule when we finally get bored with this world ''  
Fleur nods and smiles saying '' That means each of them will have a kingdom to rule and they will serve the True King and your plan for My only daughter ''  
Harry smiles saying '' Married to the true king which will make our blood the royal blood of Westeros ''  
Fleur smirks and leans back glad that Harry's children with her and her sisters' wives will have a comfortable life as rulers ''  
Fleur then frowns asking '' Will you make them gods ''  
Harry smiles sadly for a moment stating '' I will if they can both prove their skills in battle and ruling ''  
Fleur nods back and waits for the council to arrive as Harry ask '' How far away is the King ?''  
The soldier says '' He is about a month away from here my liege ''

Harry leans back on his throne waiting on his council arrival with a smile at how his plan is coming together.

in the fireplace suddenly the flames turn green and out spit the Sunbearer Lucius The Grand magister who upon exiting immediately clean himself then turns himself to the king nodding and turning to face the fireplace waiting for the other council members to enter so that the King's summoning can be answered  
suddenly the flames turn Green and out pops the council one at a time there was no problem except the last who was pranked by his brothers which caused some laughter especially after he noticed.

Lucius, after watching them appear and become somewhat presentable, ask the question '' Why have you summon us, Sire ?''

Harry and Fleur turn to each other and kiss one another then Harry stands while he walking down the steps says '' Follow me '' The council frowning nods and follows with frowns on their face at how serious this seems to be as well as how serious there the king is acting.

The Council walk into the Council chambers after the king and seat down before they hear there King

Hadrian sighs and says while in a bad mood his voice is a little deeper '' We have Much we need to speak of ''  
Lucius and the others nod frowning still and leaning back waiting for an explanation  
Hadrian looks at each of them and smiles softly and says '' First thing first we have decided to create wards for Westeros lords and nobles.

Suddenly Lucius gasp and ask after being appointed by the council '' My Lord you will give them wards for what purpose ''  
Hadrian looking at Lucius then the others says to the council '' We will make it where their wards have the power to rebel attacks from invaders ''  
Lucius frowning then nodding believing he understood says '' Your going to make them dependent on us ''  
Hadrian nods and says to the council '' Yes By doing the spells and wards we will give them much and with the correct wards craft we will make it where they become loyal to us ''  
Jason who has kept quiet in the last meeting says '' Rebelling attacks isn't enough what else ''  
Hadrian nods at Jason and says '' That is true what is the plan as of now is to make the wards have the power to Rebel attacks to heal the waters and make better harvest as well as hunting adding in better condition in the kingdom itself ''  
Nevile says '' I assume you plan to give the Lords of Westeros A item that will serve as the lord's connection to the kingdom ''  
Hadrian smiles and nods to Nevile then turns to the others stating '' Yes I am thinking a ring that will gift them with knowledge of there Lands Resources and how to better it the land as they could as well as act as a way for the Lords can be summoned those with his blood to them ''  
Lucius and the other council members eyes were wide thinking ( That this will gain them the ability to make temples to themselves in the kingdoms )  
Lucius smirks at the king's Brillant mind and asks'' How will the wards be power ''  
Hadrian smirks '' I will send 20 Royal wizards to every kingdom and have them do the deed as well as give select through Magic exchange for their service to us ''  
Lucius nods and waves '' I assume there is more sire ''  
Hadrian sits down finally and says '' Yes I have decided to conquer Essos and later the world ''  
Jason and Nevile look at each other stating '' Our children will lead won't they ''  
Hadrian nods gladly that they understood and says  
'' I plan on having your children rulers with Westeros lords as minor over there under your children ''

The council nod and smile glad that their children will gain land  
Lucius looking at the king smiles and says '' That's not all is there ''  
Hadrian smirks at that and says '' Yes I will charm the King to allow My Plan of having Ageon as King of Westeros with Robert as General King of his army ''

The council nod as Lucius in sudden aspiration says '' Your daughter you plan on wedding them ''  
Hadrian nods stating '' I will ''

Jason asks'' is that all ''  
Hadrian shakes his head saying '' No I will send a force to move the wall allowing more of the north to be apart of Westeros increasing are power ''  
Lucius nods '' And the Lords gain more Land and the wards expand getting more power and each time the wall moves the Ice king loses land and since they know that they will be thankful I assume your having the Night watch bettered and become an honor to become a brother.''  
Hadrian smiles saying '' Yes I am having the night watch bettered while having the Wildlings who will serve us lordships which once they join and the leaders agree we will turn them into Minor houses of the wardens which will give them rings which will make the lords happy and the people have More Resources and Land ''  
Jason stands and says '' Well I Know The Stormwaters were bored at this may we handle this ''  
Hadrian looks around and asks'' All in favor ''  
Nods all around  
Jason stormwater stands and looks around and ask '' Who shall lead the charge of moving the wall''  
Hadrian looks at Jason for a Moment thinking then says '' My cousins will lead the fight ''  
The Council look at one another thinking then nod even though they never have seen battle their Asgardian Blood has given them expert battle strategies and weapons experts  
Hadrian stands and says '' Soon we will be the gods of the World ''  
CHEERS ERUPT FROM THE COUNCIL  
When Nevile ask '' How long do we have to Prepare ?''  
Hadrian smiles and answers ''1 month ''  
Hadrian nods at them all and stands to say'' Now the King of Westeros will make Ageon Heir to the Throne and then go to war against Essos to take over ''  
They nod and stand as well walking out of the council to start doing their part for the future of their race

Balon Greyjoy was sitting on his throne listening to his priest  
The priest speaks '' The Drowned God has given us his blessing why do you not use it to win us The Kingdoms ''  
Balon Greyjoy snarls at the Priest causing him to shriek in fear saying '' We now have proof he exists and we know he serves The Death god-king and he plans on putting the Boy on the Throne I will not be the Iron born responsible for losing the Drowned god blessing ''  
The Priest goes to speak when A soldier runs into the throne room  
Balon Stands and says snarling '' Why do you interrupt speak or I will put your head on a spike ''  
The soldier gulps in fear say'' My lord The drowned god has given us a gift ''  
The Priest starts yelling '' YOU DARE LIE YOU... The Priest starts choking as water starts to spill from his mouth which made Balon's eyes go wide because this is what happens to traitors of the Greyjoys since they became rulers a hundred years ago and they made the iron islands prosper  
Balon stands enraged saying '' I Call Upon the Drowned god to force the truth ''  
The Priest Shaking as his clothes turn to water and disappears into the sea  
Balon stands shocked at what he is seeing for standing in front of him was the mark of the demon lord Amemasu, who for hundred years been fighting the drowned god once it became known that Amemasu was a demon, not a god  
Balon screams '' GUARDS GUARDS ''  
Suddenly the Throne room Burst open as they run in and see the mark of the demon which causes them to snarl in rage at the fact there priest serves the demon  
Balon screaming '' Summon every priest and bring them in chains check them to make certain they don't have the mark ''  
The soldier who stood there suddenly smiles as his clothes dissolve and replace by the drowned god attire  
Balon gulps and knelt in front of the god saying  
'' My lord what is your command ''  
The Guards frozen in shocked snap out of it falls straight to their knees begging for forgiveness  
The Drowned god/ Poesideon looks at each of them and states in a voice that sounds that it was coming from a giant '' My blessed for hundred of years you have served me and faithfully I have come to give you your first of many rewards and your new mission ''  
Balon eyes wide says in relevance '' What is your order ''  
Poesideon looks at Balon and says '' Your brother Euron serves my enemies I ask that you handle them ''  
Balon gulps upset and enraged nodding '' It shall be done is that all ''  
Poesideon shakes his head and says '' My King has started his conquest of the world and I will not leave my faithful empty-handed first your son Theon have him become a ward of the starks ''  
Balon frowns and asks'' Why ''  
Poesideon turns his eyes to look at Balon and states'' Because from Ned Stark he will learn how to Rule The iron islands ''  
Balon nods and turns to his sister saying '' Have Theon prepare for becoming a ward ''  
Poesideon states '' My king has started a war with Essos I will have you Pillage Essos seas and there surrounding islands do you accept ''  
Balon Nods frantically  
Poesideon smiles and snaps his fingers which causes the lords of iron islands as well as their people to shake as they fill power rush through there veins he states while Balon glows '' As a Gift I have given you the power of the seas to make your boats better, faster you can now breathe underwater and your strength is increase by four use it well ''  
Balon still glowing ask '' Why am I still glowing ''  
Poesideon says smiling at Balon '' I have Made the Greyjoys have the ability to command the seas you have the power to make sea disasters from the sea and your body, you can heal as long as you have water around you and your life has grown to where you can live for 300 years ''  
Balon is delighted at the gift he was given and states'' The Greyjoys will bring you honor for as long as we lie ''  
Poeisdeon nods and states '' Good live well my children '' Poeisdeon turns to water and disappears but as he does the Castle changes to where there is a mountain worth of gold in the vaults, Balon jumps to his yelling for his banners to prepare to Conquer the islands surrounding Essos and the seas  
His Treasurer runs in saying '' My lord Gold started appearing in the vault and now there is a mountain worth''  
Balon smiles wide and says quietly '' A Final gift '' Then he Yells '' Use the Newfound gold to better are armies and our people as well as our ships and Send a Message to Avalon telling them we will always serve them as long as a Sunstrider sits on the throne and Buy ships from them as well as any other equipment ''  
The Ambassador nods and leaves to begin his order taking two hundred guards with him  
Balon turns to sit in his seat '' Our loyalty has paid off now the Greyjoys will lead us to our true destiny as The rulers of the islands and the gods chosen one''

The Advisor says '' For What serves the Gods shall never die ''  
Balon answers back '' We Rise again to Drown our enemies ''  
Balon leans back on his throne excited at the mission they were given.

Poesideon reappears in his castle and moves  
underwater to his wife.  
Annabeth sits in a coral chair holding their fifteen child she hums as Poesideon walks up behind her and stands next to her and leans down to kiss her to announce his presence after kissing his wife he leans down and picks the child out of his wife arms who smiles at this and leans back and watches as The Baby starts to baby talk at Percy.  
Poesideon sighs as he rocks his child and says quietly to his wife '' I Believe its time I return to the surface world.''  
Annabeth nods in agreement and states '' I agree you should divide the seas up and give them to your children who will rule those seas under you .''  
Percy smiles at his child as the baby yawns and leans in him and tries to sleep.  
Percy walks over to the cradle and places the baby in it which made the baby hold on which made him stop Percy shrugs his shoulder and turns to his wife stating '' I agree but you know as well I do that no being can rule alone without sooner or later going mad ''  
Annabeth smiles and nod at that and says '' You know your children have had their eyes on mates for a while ''  
Percy frowns and shakes his head stating '' No I didn't but I will speak to the council of gods about joining them and making my children Immortal ''  
Annabeth smiles and reaches out for the child which he does which allows her to put the child in her bed and sleep and they get their bearings for a moment and leave the room which causes them to frown and then they clear their features and told a few servants to gather their children and send them to the throne room Percy holds out his arm to his wife which she takes and heads to the throne room  
Annabeth walks in silence bored at how her life is going which Percy sense instantly leaning over to whisper '' You Know our children will need Castles and symbols for themselves ''  
Annabeth eyes go wide in delight and starts speaking Architect to Percy which causes him to smile in happiness at her happiness.  
When they get to the door Annabeth sighs and turns to a guard at the door '' Summon Tyson and Boreas to the throne room ''.  
The guard nods and signals a Servant who walks over to get the message once she gets it her eyes go wide and she walks out of the room.

Percy walks into the room which is green and blue with Sea -form as a carpet and sea-weed and statues on the wall with two Glowing thrones that were Greenish blue color with a trident on the side and a table in the middle that was made from a fallen ship and the gold in it.

Percy walks to the table and sits at the head of the table while Annabeth grabs a map of the world and sets it on the table then sits waiting for their children.

Moments later the doors open and their children walk-in and go to their parents to hug them and then walk to a chair and sits their Oldest smiles at them and says '' Why have you summon us, Father, mother ''  
Percy sighs and says '' I in my depression have neglected the seas and rivers and lakes'' The children start trying to reassure their father saying '' No No you did a wonderful job father ''  
Percy smiles at his children for that but states '' No I didn't but no more I have a plan to fix it ''  
Their children look at each other confused'' what '' they all ask  
Annabeth speaks up '' We Plan on going to the king and have you all made Immortal gods so that you can rule your own parts of the sea ''  
They look at each other then Donu their second-youngest says '' What we shall rule ''  
Percy says '' I am thinking as you love the heat I make you Donu the God of the smoking sea which you shall rule if Hadrian accepts to make you gods, Achelous I will make you the god of Rivers and any wives you have shall become the goddesses of Lakes and streams '' Achelous nods and leans back already starting to plan then he looks at his mother stating '' I assume that you will make our castles ''  
Annabeth smiles and nods at them Donu ask '' what will our children rule ''  
Percy smiles '' That's your choice just make certain your siblings haven't given to their children ''  
They all nod then wave them on  
Percy says '' Ceto you are the Goddess of The Narrow seas ''  
Ceto smiles at her father seeing that he paid attention to where she spends most of her time  
Percy announces '' Thomas and Your Wife shall rule the Jade sea and your wife will be the rainbow goddess ''  
Thomas nods listening as his father says '' Lucien you shall rule the Bleeding seas ''  
Lucien smiles evilly then chuckles at the look from his siblings  
Percy nods and says '' Lauren, you are the goddess of the poison seas, Charlie, you will be the god of the hidden sea, Selena, you are the Goddess of the sea of dorne, Damon, you are the god of sea of sighs, Linda, you are the goddess of the sunset sea , Elivs you are the god of the silver sea, Are youngest your younger brother once he's of age I will make him the god of the smiling sea ''  
Nods from all around as Percy continues '' Michael you will be the god of the Myrth seas, Arthur you are the god of the largest sea the Atlantic seas ( Formerly called the Shrinking seas ) phoebe you shall rule the second largest sea the formerly called shivering seas which are now called new york seas ''  
Phoebe smiles then frowns and states '' There is One known sea left at least by the humans ''  
Percy smiles and says '' Our next child shall rule that sea ''  
Annabeth asks '' We know the world is bigger what about the other seas and rivers''  
Percy thinking deeply nods and says '' As you know The former hunters had fifteen daughters of the seas so I'm going to ask if they would like to rejoin as gods of those seas ''  
Annabeth thinks for a moment then says '' That still leaves 1000 bodies of water left ''.  
Percy nods to Annabeth but smiles and says '' That is where the problems start but I'm thinking to have the River Nymphs become the goddess of their rivers where my children rule some of them will Marry or rule alongside the nymphs over there'' Annabeth thinking nods says '' That's 900 bodies of water taken leaving only 100 bodies left so ''  
Percy shrugs and says '' You know our children have or will have children so the 100 of bodies I will rule until their children come of age then I shall give the seas to them. ''  
Annabeth nods then stood as Tyson runs in and hugs them all saying '' Brother Annabeth HI ''  
Percy chuckles as Annabeth says'' I need your aid making my Children Manors and Castles ''  
Tyson nods so rapidly that it seems that his head would fall off '' YAY I BUILD THINGS '' He says happily but then frowning says sadly ''But I miss being able to make things go boom ''

Annabeth nods and starts walking with Tyson following her as She starts telling him what she wants. while Percy thinks on what Tyson just said he decided to see if it was possible to have Tyson fight against the Monsters that they must fight and perhaps there were Pirates that he could blow up the ships. Percy decided to ask Annabeth to look into it.  
The children smile and started leaving the room as Percy stands and prepares to clothe for Avalon and future council meetings he will now be apart of.

The Next Week 4 AM

Hadrian was in his Bedroom after a session with his wives breathing heavily as his wives were pass out and sweating when a knock comes to his door. and in a tentative voice, a guard calls out nervously '' Sire uhh ...'' Harry groans annoy yells out '' OUT WITH IT ''  
Suddenly groaning come from his wives as they roll over which causes Harry to smack himself for forgetting that he was right next to them. The Guard asks quietly '' Do you mind coming out ''Hadrian frowns in confusing but knowing his kingsguard wouldn't interrupt his Women time without reason nods and says just as quietly '' Yes give me a moment ''  
Hadrian sighs but stands and walks to his Wardrobe and opens his mirror which turns it on and it said '' My Lord I believe for today task I believe you should wear your common royal clothes I suggest the Blue and gold colors with Silver crown ''  
Hadrian shrugs and says '' Go through the motion let me look at the options ''  
Suddenly options are presented and dismiss until the tenth which was a collared shirt with a trench coat, Hadrian, once he has his clothes on steps outside with a glower on his face which cause the guard to gulp in fear  
Hadrian with eyebrows raise asks '' What ''  
The Guard '' Poeisdeon has come to the castle and ask to speak with you ''  
Hadrian eyes wide nods and walks in that direction with the guarding his post once Hadrian makes it to the throne room he pauses in surprise seeing Percy wearing his Royal clothes which he only wore on his once a year council meaning which became a cause for concern because he only ever wears that in his kingdom

Hadrian worried ask '' What is the matter Poesideon ''  
Poesideon sighs and speaks '' In the entire time I been in this world I have been a state of depression and because of that I have allowed myself to lose myself in my kingdom but in doing so I have created a bigger mess ''  
Hadrian nods and says '' and you want my help to fix it ''  
Percy smirks and shakes his head '' I want the power to make my children gods and immortal ''  
Hadrian frowns and says '' Why ''  
Percy nodding says '' I want to split up my work by giving my children different areas of the sea with me ruling over them ''  
Hadrian nods and says in understanding '' Your making the sea an actual kingdom ''  
Percy smiles and nods and says '' Yes and each of my children will rule areas their children will rule under them so ask to be able to better my kingdom ''  
Hadrian looking at Percy states '' The sea is your domain all those in it is your decision ''  
Percy waves his thanks then says '' Do you mind having Thaila asking the hunters if they would like to take up mantles of ladyships in the sea''.  
Hadrian says '' Yes I shall if they agree I will send them to the sea you must give them kingdoms through. ''  
Percy nods and says '' Thank you I will give my children their godhood'' But instead of leaving he stands there. Hadrian tilts his head confuse even more and ask '' is there something else? ''  
Percy nods and states '' With my children ruling their parts of the sea and my wife taking up more power in my kingdom I find myself able to attend council meetings ''Hadrian eye wide not expecting that nods after and moment and stands to leave the throne says '' I will have to bring you up to speed ''Percy nods and follows the king to his office room where he brings Percy up to speed on everything ''.  
In the end, half of the hunters with sea blood join and 60 bodies of water were taken thanks to that leaving 40 bodies for left for their grandchildren''.

Three weeks later  
A ship docks at the harbor with the sigil of a direwolf chasing a Stag the Magic on the dock instantly creates a magical connection to the land allowing those on board to step off. Robert gets off first and gasps as he Hears Roars and sees a flying beast. Ned is stunned as he watches as the Beast disappears in the horizon. They are followed by the new master of law and whispers as they get off the ship. They were all wowed by the beauty and the obvious Godly beast in the kingdom. Ned asks '' Sire do you know where to go? Sudden a flying carriage appears in the sky and they watch as it flies through the air landing just before the dock. Robert frozen is shocked says slowly '' Wait we will be flying their hmm will wonders never cease .''Ned shocked nods at the situation and starts taking command '' let's go, captain Diego, ''  
Captain Diego snaps to attention and says '' Sir ''  
Ned '' I want you and half of our men to stay aboard the ship at all times no bringing anyone on board ''  
Captain nods and starts yelling at the men to fix any damage to the ship and restock the ship supplies .''  
Robert breathing in then they wait for someone to come for them after a while the men starts to become a little restless. Someone the sun Brightens for a moment and from the sky came a figure as bright as the sun which causes everyone to shield their eyes to protect themselves. The man smirks inwardly and says outward as he dims his light '' Sorry about that I am Lord Freyr Solage God of the sun the son of William the god of Healing and Nico Solage god of the afterlife.  
The Humans instantly bow low offering apologizes to the god while shocked that the healer and afterlife gods were together but as they think they understood that the dead would sometimes have problems so overall they actually felt better for the dead. Freyr stands to look at each of them reading their minds but he was shocked at how each of them was thinking the same thing. Freyr clears his throat and speaks '' Come onto the Carriage and we will show you to the castle and your rooms then we will show you what we have that you can take with you .''  
Robert and Ned instantly think that if they would sell the carriage and things of that nature .''Freyr smiles kindly at the and motions for them to follow him. The Royal entourage look at each other then heads to the carriage as they open the carriage and get in they gasp in awe as the inside was huge it was the size of Winterfell dining hall except with beds and a table as well as a screen-type thing which confuses them. As The Men gets situated Freyr smiles and states '' By the way this will be given to the royal family as a gift '' Ned Gasps in shocked and ask '' Does the interior change per customer ''Freyr nods and states '' Yes for every lord we will make adjustments to make well they feel like home in the carriage '' Ned asks '' How much does this cost '' Freyr sighs in sadness and says '' That I don't know you will have to talk to the guilds for that '' Ned Nods thinking that the lords will all buy one then he ask '' What is the screen thing '' Freyr smirks then walks over to the table and grabs something and presses it suddenly the screen comes to life and image of something appears but the strange thing is it moves '' Everyone froze in shocked and instantly sits and watches the scene then Robert says '' You mean we can watch things on this ''Freyr smirks and says '' More then that everyone who has one of these screens you can call in any distance and they will be able to talk to one another as if you were face to face '' Robert shocked nods instantly glad he will have one but then he asks'' is it possible that we can buy one for each house in westeros '' Freyr nods and says '' I will have them show them the guilds right after you see your rooms then I will ask them to wait a while for the meeting ''  
Robert nods and says'' So I guess the fact that you're so willing to wait is so that you may heal my master of whisper and I'm guessing knowing Valentine as I do she isn't ready '' Freyr snorts and nods at the accusation Robert nods and says '' Well we might as well start shopping while we are waiting '' Ned sighs and says '' We will probably be here for at least two weeks discuss with the king because I'm guessing this hospitality is because he wants something '' Freyr shrugs and says '' Sadly I not a member of the council so I don't know but knowing him as well I do I can say yes '' Ned shrugs and says ''' That will be interesting I'll be sure to enjoy this ''  
Freyr nods and smiles as they touch down '' Freyr holds his hand out and speaks '' Wait A moment while I summon someone '' suddenly from his hands a golden animal appears and flies out of the carriage. As they were waiting for Ned and Robert looks around and ask '' Why is does it feel like its warm in here even though it's colder outside?'' Freyr smiles and says '' The magic allows you to control the temperature '' Freyr smiles as the guards appear and take the entourage to their rooms. ''

As the meetings with the guilds come to a close Ned says '' So we have a Deal you will supply and Make equipment for the houses of Westeros and tents for the armies as well as ships for the kingdoms and a Pouch connected to the great house so that the army will have castle cook meals 3 times a day. In exchange for the ability to sell things in every city all at the cost of 1 million dragons  
The guild lords nod then Stands and make an oath  
Robert letting Ned speak says as a bonus  
'' Would you please Fix up the ruined castles of Westeros and in exchange we will give 5 million dragons ''  
The guild Lords think for a moment then says  
'' We Will do it for half of that in exchange you make lord Fudge your Master of Coin ''  
Robert thinks for a moment and turns toward his small council where they have conservation when he nods and turns back and says '' We will test his knowledge then I shall look at his record if he passes I will make him the master of coin for the kingdom of Westeros ''  
The guided lords' nod then leaves to order their craftsmen to start building  
Suddenly a guard appears and speaks '' milord ''  
Robert stands and looks at the guard and says '' I assume the surgery is completed .''  
The guard nods and gestures to follow him.  
Ned smiles then think what he should do when Robert walks next to him and says '' I want you close Ned but I think you wouldn't make a good hand right now I'm making Jon Arryn my hand ''Ned nods and says '' I agree right I wouldn't be a good Hand ''  
Robert then says '' But I want you close and I know that you were never raised to rule but Benjen was I suggest we make him Lord Paramount of the north and give you the Moat Colin. Ned knowing how stubborn Robert is and also agreeing he has no idea how to rule agrees. Then Robert laughs and says '' I know your problems with King's landing but I ask that you help me rule while you're waiting for Moat Colin being build.''Ned frowns and asks'' Explain ''  
Robert sighs and says '' You know that King's landing is in Poor condition I ask that you become the mayor and fix it. '' Ned nods and says '' I will need to learn how to rule a city and I would like to be close to you, hmm, and My Wife would enjoy the chance hmm OK I will I will deal with the sewer problems and I will help the Masters of Coin and Laws to make certain the Kingdom is in good condition and since I'm leaving in five years I shall find someone to succeed me.  
Robert smiles and Laughs when surprisingly there only other lord with them Tywin says '' As much as we aren't friends stark I believe that you will make a great Mayor '' Ned smiles in gratitude when Tywin says '' In fact I'm going to borrow the mayor idea and make it where my kingdom's city all have one to reduce my workload ''. Robert and Ned nods and says '' How is your son Tywin ''  
Tywin sighs and says '' After learning about all this and that the gods are real at first I was angry but after getting to know them I feel there's something wrong with what happened with my wife's death I will find what happened because when I spoke to the My Daughter Husband father I found out Tyrion has Dwarf Magic ''  
Ned stop in shock then starts again and says '' Magic wow wait he isn't the only Dwarf why does he have Magic and the others didn't ''  
Tywin nods at that and says '' I agree which is why I need to see if I can find prove because I believe that My wife was poison to kill my son ''. Robert nods soberly and says '' If you find out to send a message because I'm getting a feeling this is bigger than you think '' Tywin nods to each of them and says with a smile at least one for Tywin says '' I will you know My Brother has Become Master of Laws, My daughter is married to a future god and My Heir although he's here he is learning how to run a kingdom as well as learning a few spells soon I get what I want hell thanks to the marriage I have to increase the lannisters wealth thousandfold.''Ned nods back and says '' Since discovering the gods exist they have made the seven kingdoms better I wonder what else they have plan ''. Tywin nods back at that when they reach the Palace.

After they take a shower which they thought was incredible and they all decided to find a way for everyone to be able to take a shower they get dress and follow the Guards who take them to the throne room where they see Lord Varys with a smile on his face King Robert smiles and laughs seeing this and says '' So Tell me are you a eunuch no longer '' Varys smiles wide and says '' I am 8 inches long '' King Robert laughs and says '' You better enjoy it now that you have one '' Varys smiles and nod and states '' I plan it but don't worried I will still be your master of whispers ''. Robert laughs loudly then gasps in shocked and awe as a round table appears and suddenly in a flash of Fire The King and Queen appears. The King's entourage gulps all thinking ( that they must not become their enemies ) Robert knelt to the god and says '' God-king Hadrian I thank you for inviting us I also thank you for protecting my wife and sister in law ''. Hadrian nods and says'' Yes she will be in here in a moment but I felt that it will be good to have a meeting with you'll first ''. Robert looks confused and says ''what''. Hadrian smiles and stands and walks down the Thorne saying come sit at my table while we wait for the other council members. They all look confused but didn't argue but unknown to them Hadrian charm them to instantly Agree to the deal so that he doesn't have to say it again.  
Tywin eyes were wide Glad that the Lannisters are gaining more land. But Then Ned asks a question that they forgot '' What about Bear Islands '' Hadrian freezes then thinking quickly says '' we can Marry Theon and Their youngest daughter to combine their kingdoms '' Robert and Ned nod with the only problem from the north is Theon being an ironborn but thanks to being raised by Ned they will be fine with it. Everyone at the table was extremely happy that the gods are like this and each of them believes that the gods were the true rulers of the world with them as their tools and as far as they were a concern it was the best thing. Hadrian leans back glad as Lyanna and Valentine come out and Lyanna holds the High king in her hands Robert walks over and knees and declares his oath of loyalty. Ned thinking and says '' I assume Poesideon children rule some portion of the sea '' Hadrian nods and says '' You could summon him while you are at sea and ask I know I hate it when people think Nico is the god of death. '' The King and everyone resolve to have their Wizards and Priest create temples to each god so that they don't insult one after learning what William did to the empire of Valyria.

A Year later  
Harry was sitting in his chambers holding his son and heir to the throne who was currently the youngest of his Hundred children and his tenth with his wife queen. Harry was speaking to his child when a guard comes gets him Harry asks after placing his son in his cradle '' Why have you disturb me '' The Guard gulps nervously and says '' I have a report on the war on the islands. Hadrian stands quickly and gets dress and heads outside and grabs the report which states that they have to manage to capture 80% of the islands surrounding Essos. And in the islands, they found thirty dragon eggs and about Ten billion worth of Gold dragons and want to know what to do with it. Hadrian sighing then thinks then nods summons a scroll and orders, Leo, to Send a few blacksmiths to the kingdoms and make them an arsenal of Valyrian steel and silver and gold in exchange for the islands and the dragons Harry nods and snaps his fingers which causes the Scroll to disappear. Suddenly Freyr walks in and looks at Harry and states '' Godfather do you mind if you have the iron borns continue their quest of islands in the world so while we are capturing the world they are capturing the islands. Hadrian nods and waves Freyr off. The guard bows and walks away. Hadrian sighs in his throne then head back to his bedroom to sleep.

Two years later  
within those two years, a meeting no one suspected the iron bank came to the kingdom of gods and made a deal to become under the direct control of the gods' exchange for magic and gold paid to them as well as becoming a division of the bank of Avalon. Once that's done the iron bank were made immortal as long as they run the iron bank and they were told to spread out so that more banks were created to serve as the main bank to the kingdom allowing sub-Divisions to exist .'' The goblin clans started meeting and it was soon decided to make the ten strongest clans the leaders of the bank and then each one choose a kingdom and become Archduke of that Bank leading the banks all under the King Odin son Of The god Odin and a Wizard who during pregnancy found out that she had goblin blood and with it they bore a son who has the features of a man and had the magic of a goblin. all was fine until Nico discover a huge secret.  
Hadrian was sitting on his throne having just finished a meeting getting ready for the council members to leave when from the shadows appeared Nico who instantly ran to the king once he saw him .'' When Everyone noticed they pause waiting for their new orders. Hadrian's face betraying nothing reaches out for the paper in Nico's hand as he reads his face for just a moment show something but no one could tell what so they assume they saw things. Hadrian nods and then towards Lucius and says '' Send word to Hermione let her read this letter then send it around the world ''. Lucius nods confused takes the letter when handed to him reads it then gulps pale nods once and leaves immediately .'' Hadrian leans back and says '' We need a Royal Herald my Shadow ''Nico nods once and disappears into a shadow '' Hadrian turns to the council members and states '' I want you to find a Royal Messengers and have them deliver understood '' They all nod and head to their chambers in the castle feeling they wouldn't leave tonight for there be a meeting the next day '' Hadrian sighs and gets off his throne to summon Lord Charles son of Justin sage once he appears out of the fireplace and knees Hadrian speaks '' I summon you because I have a job for you '' Justin nods and asks '' What is your order my lord '' Hadrian smirks and says '' I order you to lead a team of two hundred wizards to guard the Lady Hermione .'' Justin frowns and asks '' I'm guessing she is about to start one of her projects '' Hadrian nods then Justin sighs and stands and says '' I go now '' and he vanishes into the fireplace. '' Hadrian leans back and sighs deciding to go take a nap ''.

Hermione was sitting eating breakfast at her manor which was in the center of Westeros which was under the direct control of her king when the fireplace spat out Lucius. Hermione quickly stands and bows to Lucius then sat back down to continue. Lucius walks to the table and sits handing the letter to Hermione which once she sees the urgently takes the letter and reads it once done she was pale and then her face turns red and she starts yelling curses in three different languages. Lucius sits there amuse waiting to speak. Hermione nodding to herself finishes her meal then orders her servants to prepare her and her parents. Lucius is leaning back then states calmly '' The king wants you to send the message to every kingdom ''. Hermione nods and says '' and since it's about this I'll need to send my messengers to deliver personally.'' Lucius nods and leaves the manor. Hermione angered summons her guards who upon arriving is ordered to protect the messengers. Hermione standing to wait as the fireplace emits her friend Justin who upon exiting moves out of the way as two hundred guards come out. Hermione nodding states '' To king's landing we go we have a king to talk to ''. Justin nods and follows her to the carriage and enters where he heads to bed inside it waiting to arrive when a few of his men yawn. Justin seeing Says '' We will take shifts I want half of you to come in the others will protect for three hours then switch this will take a day to reach so be well rested there are bandits out here '' The men nod and then some of them enter the carriage while the others take their horses and return them to the stables and only take half. Then they all move out either in the carriage or on horseback headed to King's Landing.

Casterly rock  
Tywin is sitting on his throne listening to the lords of the lands so that he may know how his idea of Mayors in every village and city is going Tywin nods at the report of the outer village then turns to his son the mayor of Lannisport for the past year Tywin says with a smile at his Dwarf of a son '' According to my council crime has gone down 60% , The gold has triple and Poverty and unemployment has gone down by 46% So is there any problems you like to share son '' Tyrion seeing the smile nods and says '' The only problem is the ports which will be done in a month so no Lannisport is in good hands '' Tywin nodding and says '' Well the idea of Mayors have made us rich are people happy and protected is there anything we need to discuss. '' Suddenly a horn blows five times saying Hermione is on the way. They instantly stand and Tywin watches proudly as his son order the other lords to prepare for her arrival. Tyrion turns and says '' Father I must prepare Lannisport for her arrival .'' Tywin dismisses them and has the castle prepared for an ambassador of the gods.

Tywin for days receives mail from his vassals were each telling them they are readying their banners for him and telling him how they are capturing the traitors to take to him. Tywin was angered at traitors but confused at how angry each of them was so he assumes just everyday traitor how wrong he was.

Tywin was in his Office surprised when a servant runs into the room. Tywin stands at this worried '' What is it. '' The servant says '' My lord your banners they captured your maester '' Tywin jumps to his feet grabbing his sword walking out of the room all the while thinking ( What the hell did my maester do that cause them to be in such a frenzy )

Tywin enters the throne room with his face red enraged at the situation. Tywin walking yelling at his vassals '' You better have an incredibly good reason for your actions Lords .''  
Lord Payne seeing his follows look at him says '' Hadrian the God-King has found the highest level of treason. '' Tywin face enraged as calmly as he could manage says '' Can I see the letter ''. Payne turns and looks at the High elf and nods once given the Elf hands Tywin the Letter who reads it and for every word he pales more and more only to read the end causing his face to turn completely red turning the vessels he Yells '' I order you to find every maester in the westerlands you are to find out if they are apart of this plot if not show them proof and then have them fix their headquarters here with information like this war will be coming to the Citadel so after done gather ten percent of your forces each and march on the Army they have created to fight against. You are hereby ordered to either kill or send to the wall as many as you can. The Lord's bow and kicking the Maester leaves to do as ordered. Tywin turning too His court wizards orders '' I want you to torture every misdeed out of him then send a message to all of the lords of Westeros asking them to join in the fight against these .. Traitors''. The court wizards bow to Lord Tywin and the commander of them Ronald Weasley says '' Yes sir I will do as ordered ''.

Tywin enraged summons his Servant to gather his Armor. Once he has it and buckles up he rides to the Maesters Headquarters in westerlands. Tywin seeing an army of twenty thousand stops and heads to the occupation once arriving heads straight to the Royal tent and enters once he in he sees his Vessal lords standing at the table. Lord Payne sees him first bows to him and says '' Sire your army is all here ''. Tywin frowns and says '' Where is the rest '' Lord Broom frowns and asks '' They followed your Brother Steffon in the war against Essos you know this '' Tywin pauses nodding saying '' After this battle I want you to increase paid to the army to 1000 dragons a month.'' Lord Broom says '' We can't afford that forever '' Tywin nodding says '' Okay I will supply each of you for 10 years for an army of 100000 each in return I like you to give up 20 percent of your gold mines each '' The Lords look at each other for a moment then nod swearing to do so. Tywin nods to each of them and says '' Okay I will see about getting you High elves as husbands or brides to your children ''. The Lords's eyes wide in excited nod then they all turn towards the blueprints and look at it closely. Tywin nodding says '' Lord Payne I want you to take 1000 men and head off the east exit, Lord Broom you got the north, Lord Brax you take the south and you lord Reyne you have the west I want the rest of you to choose a lord and back them up '' They nod then look at one of the four and talk to them then they turns back to their lord. Tywin says '' I will attack the Headquarters themselves I suggest you prepare for them to use the escape roots '' The Lords nod and head off. Tywin walks out and heads to Lord Celgene saying I want you to Leave 2500 men to guard here the rest will go with me. Lord Celgene nods and runs off as Tywin takes his men and leads them to the Headquarters. Suddenly the Doors to the Headquarters open and an army of 10000 rides out and once that happens the world is filled with the sound of screams and flashes of lightning and flames as well as ice as his court wizards cast spells Tywin himself was throwing himself at the enemies and slashing stabbing parrying and blocking left and right destroying the Sellsword company slowly pushing too the Headquarter which he could see was a mess of activity as they are running trying to escape when suddenly a roar sounds and they all look as the headquarters release an army of Bears out which strangely glows for a moment. Which cause the wizards to frown then curse and then start casting spells. Tywin frowning asks His Wizard commander '' What is that '' Ron foaming enraged '' That's a creature know as the Wendigo but these have been changed. Tywin frowning looking at Ron asks '' Why is this so bad '' Ron says '' Wendigo is The Demons creation '' Tywin eyes wide '' Demons you mean the Maesters are working for demons '' Ron nodding says '' Yes that seems to be the case '' Tywin says '' Fuck this is bad '' Ron nodding saying '' I'll let the king no we will have to increase the wizard population faster than expected .'' Tywin nods at that say'' Ok I ask that you have ten wizards to teach some of my people then have more brought into the other lands. '' Ron nods and says '' Will do Focus go after the Maesters we will take the Wendigo'' Tywin nods and yells for his army to charge leading his men to kill everyone in the headquarters the whole time thinking ( You will pay for Killing my wife ).  
Tywin orders '' Kill Every Man ..'' Ron yells '' Sir you need captives to summon wendigo '' Tywin nods at Ron than yells '' Free the captives then take every bit of information then Kill everything else .'' The Men cheer and Run into the Building burning it down only an hour later. ''

Olenna Tyrell was crying with tears running down her face at the letter while Mace was ordering the banners to take everything from the Maesters then burn the citadel down. Mace and Margaery looking outraged at the letter and then shocked at how much was being shown by their mother/grandmother. Olenna Tyrell stands face red turning to her son and says'' Send an army I want every last Maester who is apart of this dead and burn MOVE ! Mace frightened runs out of the room. Margaery frozen in shocked says '' Imagine if we didn't know they would have allowed the long night to occur only to become the new rulers of the world. Olenna Tyrell nodding '' Now they burn '' Mace Tyrell arrives at the site and orders his lords to make certain no one escapes then launches into battle and as the army attacks the suddenly flaming creatures rain down from the wizards in the army froze then the lead Wizard Marcus Flint yells for the non -Elf Wizards to attack the citadel they will deal with the creatures when spells start flying while the Citadel Sellswords blade turns black and starts cutting down the Tyrell's army. Marcus Flint seeing it curses then yells '' Fall Back we need to wait for the other kingdoms '' When a flaming hand is shoved through his stomach causing him to scream and turn to ash. Mace Tyrell screams in shock at the death running to the second in command Wizard saying he's dead. Susan slaps him in the Face then says '' He will return it will take at least a month though so plan for that and send your men back to protect the town we can turn the wards on that will stop the creatures but they will grow in numbers while we wait to go.'' Mace nods and yells for his men to retreat to the town.

Hoster Tully set frozen in his seat as his Banners were yelling his son Edmure slowly getting angry at his father suddenly jumps to his Feet '' ENOUGHHHH '' The Hall falls silent. Edmure yells '' We Sit here bickering while the Maesters send armies of Monsters after our people killing our children our Brothers and You all Fight against each other NO we are the Riverlands we will ride against the Monsters and end them our family is taking Essos we will take Westeros who's with me '' he says in a deathly whisper. One by One The lords kneel and proclaim there loyalty. Hoster Tully stands and says '' Son what are you doing this is our chance we coul.. Suddenly his head falls off as Edmure stands there turning to his men '' Ride hard and send news that my father turned traitor we ride for The Maesters true base in the isle of fire. The lords' nod in delight then run out to begin. Edmure walks up to the throne and sits turning to face the lords '' As of now the Riverlands is at war ''

in King's landing Robert just cut off the head of the grandmaester with Ned standing right behind him slaughtering the Maesters in King's landing. Ned turns to his brother in all but blood and reaches out and says '' I will have the council stay behind with my second I will ride with you '' Robert knowing that the Maesters were responsible for the death of His Father by choice and Brother the same nods and says '' I will slam my Warhammer into these monsters for I am the hammer you are the Advil ''

The Vale the Lords were in chains as Petyr Baelish laughs saying '' Do you see The all-powerful Elves are dead join me and my lord will see you gifted with more power than ever. '' The Lords laugh. As Petyr gets angry and goes to transformed into his monstrous form when suddenly a blast of light his him causing him to fly across the room which then ricochets off him and his the chains disintegrate them. Petyr Baelish growls then yells '' I will return and The Vale will be mine'' The Wizards summon a flaming whip and whips it at Baelish causing him to fly away '' The lords nod to the Wizards then turn to each other than as one kneel before them one wizard turns and walks up the steps and turns to sit in the throne turning around leaning forward from his throne '' I am Gregory Goyle and I say we ride for the maesters gather the men '' Cheers come from the men at this.

Falling from the throne was Renly Baratheon who dead face shocked as on the throne was A wizard sudden demons appear the wizard laughs '' I am Vincent Crabbe and I will be the new king of Westeros first my demons burn every lord in the kingdom kill them all ''.  
Cheers come from the demons as they blot the sun as they all fly burning the people as they go ''  
Vincent laughs and says '' The Stormlands are ours the true King -God. ''

Laughter echoes the room


	7. Chapter 7

Age 568 ( 488 Years after the creation of Avalon ) ( 9 Years before the Games of Thrones )

Eddard ( Ned ) Stark was sitting in the Red Keep reporting to the King '' Robert thanks to the High elves we have to manage to Increase Food Production, Steel Production, Diamonds, and we have created a sewer system''. Robert snorts at that laughing '' Ned our Court wizards have made it where the Country is self-independent ... I am a warrior Ned I wish the boy would just grow up faster ''. Ned smiles at Robert and says '' I don't know about that your grace but ...'' The doors were slammed open making the small council jump to their feet as the Court Mage defends the King as Robert jumps to his feet summoning his Hammer which thanks to his wizards could appear anytime needed red face he yells '' Why have you interrupt the meeting ''. The soldier takes a deep breath and takes a step to Vayrs handing a report over and then hands one to Ned who frowns and reads it paling instantly as Varys completely pale says '' Sire we got a message from the Gods ''. Robert gulps as he sees the wizards shake for a moment as the wizard is handed the message and reads out loud '' King Robert I bring you bad tidings as you know I told you there's a balance ''. Robert and the Council nod as The Wizards say'' And I King Hadrian have the sad duty to inform you that Demons now walk the earth ''. Ned and Robert pause at that as the council frowns as Ned says '' We Have forgotten what are Demons '' The court mage say '' As you know there's three is divine number as there is Magic Monsters so shall there be Demonic Monsters as There's Magic blood in the world so is the White walkers as there are Humans so is there Others ''. Robert gulps and says '' And Demons who has the power to Kill wizards walk the earth ''. The court Mage nods and says '' They have walk sense the beginning and now they have a foothold in this world ''. The Council gasps as whispers break out as Robert yells '' How if they were locked away '' Ned says '' The citadel they serve Demons ''. Robert asks '' Why doesn't Hadrian deal with the demons commander Maul Dor ( Formerly Kingsley Shackbolt)'' Maul takes a deep breath and says '' Because the Demons serve Titans ''. Robert blinks asking '' Titans ''. Maul gulps and says '' And the Titans have the power to Kill the Gods as we found out 300 years ago ''. Varys freezes remembering the date as Robert asks pale '' They can kill Gods ''. Maul shakes his head and says '' More like Banish them to our vision of the afterlife to heal but it takes thousands of years before we can return ''. Robert goes to speak when Varys asks '' What happens when a God dies ''. Maul gulps and says '' When a God dies it leaves there domains in ashes and destroys miles of land ''. Ned gasps asking '' And where was the God Killed ''. Maul blinks and says '' There has only been one and he was the weakest god ''. Robert and Ned let out there breath as Maul says '' His name Was Valyria ''. Silence as Robert Pale asking '' You Mean the Doom of Valyria was a titan killing a god ''. Maul nods making the council gulp and says'' Yeah stay out of it if that what happens ''. Robert asks '' Where our the Titans ''. Maul smiles a little saying '' Where they have been the last 400 years asleep ''. Robert sighs as Maul says '' The Demons will awaken them already they have awoken the Walkers ''. Ned pale says '' Is that why you want to take beyond the wall ''. Maul nods and says '' As you gain more land Thaila who's the Goddess of The Hunt and Moon will be able to push the walkers further back ''. Ned nods as he says '' I'll send the North to add to the land ''. Maul says '' Yes Thaila has been with the Night's watch for Years it's strong she has also gotten many of the wildings on her side so Hadrian will have those under her you will only have to fight those who Rape and Murder and commits acts of Man-eating''. Ned sighs as she makes a letter and then floo_s _the letter to the north giving it to his brother the regent of the north. Robert takes a deep breath and says '' Call the banners ''. Suddenly explosions rock the city making them run to look out as The court wizards started casting when Beasts in the seas started rising the waters only for them to get drag back under. Robert blinks as the Court Mage says'' Poesideon's army will fight in the sea My King the Demons has monsters those you can fight with normal weapons but Demons we need to do a ritual ''. Robert nods and says '' Do it '' Maul sighs and says '' The King must do it '' Robert blinks asking '' What is the ritual ''. Maul says '' We will have the magic in the Majors and Minor houses and their line meaning each of you will have certain magic inside of you ''. Robert blinks as he asks '' I assume the king will know what Magic will awaken in our blood ''. Maul nods as he says '' We will defend the city you go ''. Robert nods and says '' Ned come ''. Maul shakes his head and says '' No the King is all that's needed the ( Robert looks at Maul gesturing to explain ) the ritual will connect to all houses that swore loyalty to you or their liege lords and awaken them the King will be ten times more powerful as the Regent until the true King is of age you shall be five times more powerful with Elf magic in your veins ''. Robert nods as Maul races him to the floo teleporting to the island as the wizards were enchanting weapons saying '' Give this to our guys the monsters will have Red skin and Red eyes those are ours '' Ned nods as he shouts at the Council causing them to move at their top speed moving throughout the city gathering the king guards and the city Army ordering them to protect the city. Ned with his sword out runs through King's landing with a Knight who was running right behind him. Ned yells as he's running to the Knight '' I want you to take 29 percent of our forces and travel around the city looking for stranglers and giving enchanted weapons to our men then once you've searched the entire city meet me in the town square ''. The Knight nods and shouts at the men to follow him. Ned with remaining Men follows Ned as he enters his Mansion and starts coordinating the defenses.

Age 570 ( 491 Years After the Creation of Avalon ) ( 7 years until Game of Thrones )

The Lords Parmonouts and their seconds stand in the King's Tent stunned Tarly shakes his head and says '' I can't believe all this fits in a tent ''. Robert smirks and says '' My Tent inside is the size of a small castle '' They all nod seeing the proof. Tarly points at the Map and says '' We have gotten word that those in the citadel that are loyal to demons have called in a legion of monsters to fight for them and we've learned that they capture a few bloodlines for reasons we don't know ''. Ned nods and says'' I've learned from my brother that our Brother who took over Dreadfoot after the Boltons were destroyed after they betrayed us has been capture as with his children ''. Robert growls anger at the fact that his brother was captured Stannis looks at Robert and says '' Thankfully the Iron borns and ...( He looks at the note ) the Achelous has sent his army to deal with the Demons and monsters in the sea near him so we are fine on the waterfront and the small islands all the Ironborn ask for is to become part of the seven kingdoms and the Greyjoys become the Wardens of the Ironborns and the iron islands ''. Robert sighs and looks at Ned who says '' You'll need to talk to your hand but I believe it's possible ''. Robert nods and says '' Send a message to the lord hand ''. Varys nods and leaves to begin making letters. Ned asks '' How's the reach after Mace's death ''. Tarly shifts and says '' My Heir Samwell and the golden rose Margaery will marry giving the Tarly's the position of Warden of the reach and My son has spent that time learning how to be a lord Paramount which is why he's not here ''. The others nod at the news as Tarly says '' Thanks to sale the reach was able to secure the reach with only 20 % lost of forces we have brought 40% with us the rest will stay behind to defend the reach ''. Stannis shifts on his feet and says '' Renly has fallen to the turn Wizards we've lost the stormlands '' Robert growls angerly as Ned says '' Okay so where first '' Robert growls and says '' I will lead our force against the citadel Tarly I want you to take half of our force and free any lands from there control ''. Tarly bows his head and starts to gather forces to begin his campaign against the capture lands while Robert says'' I want half of the lords paramount with me the others under Tarly ''. Randyll bows his head and leaves heading back to his tent with his court wizards. Robert leans back on his Mobile throne and asks '' How long before we reach the citadel ''? Ned looks at the table map and says '' Normally a week but with the constant battles and skirmishes if it continues at this pace we have a year ''. Robert growls and says '' Fine Ned I want us to have constant messages coming to and from our army ... Royce, I want you to send your .. Knights and start clearing the path so we have a safe trip ''. Royce nods and runs out. Robert turns to Hoster Tully and says '' Tully I want you to send your Heir and cover our backs ''. Hoster nods with Ned smiling in gratitude as Robert face turns sad and says '' Ned I want you to take the eastern front clearing that direction ''. Ned bows and walks out with a smile. Robert leans back and says '' We will go down the middle ''. The three remaining Lords bow their heads and heads back to their tent. Robert leans back with a sigh thinking how simple things were when he thought the gods weren't real. Robert shakes as he remembers the ritual

Flashback

_Robert steps out of the floo with a cough as two guards stand there looking at the King. One of the guards nods as the doors open and Nevile steps in with a frown and blinks and says '' This is unexpected why have you come here Regent-general of Westeros ''. Robert gulps at his title and says '' Demons walk the earth Monsters have begun an assault My court wizard has told me there's a ritual for our houses to give us the ability to fight Monsters and Demons ''. Nevile nods and the only sign he was perturbed was the gulp in his throat nodding at the guards he turns back and says'' Come with me I will wake the King and Queens ''. Robert bows his head as he was led out of the chamber to the room he was in last time he was in the city. Nevile nods at the room as Robert gulps at the new updates as Nevile says '' One of the updates we have is that we manage to create new entertainment ''. Robert gulps as Nevile summons a few servants. Nevile turns to look at Robert and says '' it will take at least two hours before the king is ready the Servants will serve to teach you the technology in the room ''. Robert turns having a thought gasping '' My wife she's ''. Nevile raises his hand stopping Robert and saying '' I will send a force of Thousand different wizards to serve under your Court wizard Maul ''. Robert sighs in happiness that his wife will be safe turning he faces the servants as they start showing him the tech in the room. _

Robert head shakes as a guard comes running into the room and says '' Sir the men are ready to move ''.

Robert nods and turning to his War Wizard and says '' Pack my tent ''. Dean bows his head and turns and with a wave of his wand the tent collapses. Robert gulps as Dean says '' You do realize that since you have Creature Magic you could pack up the tent ''. Robert snorts and says '' I know but I'm still getting used to my family's Magic ''. Dean nods as he sent every wizard under him to make certain the others were packing him. Robert smiles at his War wizard and asks '' What is your family name ''. Dean blinks and smiles '' I am from the family Blackmoon ''. Robert eyes pop and say'' The son of Lord Blackmoon ''. Dean nods and says '' Our people we can't claim lordships unless we have done ten tasks ''. Robert frowns as Dean explains '' it's so that our people know we can handle the strain of Lordship ''. Robert blinks at that with a smile as he thinks on the advantage of such a tradition. Robert bows his head at Dean and travels to his horse loading it up preparing for battle. After an hour all of the soldiers were ready and Robert says '' We are headed to the thick of the war prepare yourself because from here on out we are at war ''.

A year later

Tywin was beheading a monster with his new lion Blade as he was thrown through the air causing a roar to be ripped from his throat. Tywin roars at the attacking Monsters and extends his Lion teeth moving at top speed he super speed his sword at a wendigo cutting one head of only for the other to rip the blade from his hands ducking at a claw coming to Tywin extends his claw hands and grabs the claw hand in the air and brings it down breaking the arm making the beast scream in outraged as his bones out in the open ripping the arm off he stabs the monster with the bone and summons his blade back to his hand and moves on with Kevan standing right next to him wearing Golden armor that reflects light from nowhere that his son Tyrion enchanted with a wizard and a blacksmith. Tywin ducks a Sellswords sword and stabs him making the sellsword to kneel over and die. Tywin watches as Kevan summons his light blade and slash a man causing the arm to burn and block and incoming blade only to trip the swordsman and cut the falling man head off. Tywin smiles as his wizards summon a bolt of Lightning from the sky causing an opening to appear. Tywin yells as he leads his men into the Maester council headquarters outside of Westerlands. Blades slashing and metal striking metal Tywin screams as a blade comes out of nowhere cutting Tywin sword from his hand only for a second later Kevan stabbing the man killing him instantly. Tywin grunts as his hand was being rebuilt by the magic in him Kevan yells '' Tywin go back to your Wizards I shall lead our army against the enemy ... GO ''! Tywin grumbles as a few soldiers appeared and grab Tywin on both sides and remove Tywin from the field. Kevan after ascertaining that his lord was safe yells '' Men Our lord my be out of the battle but we are still here I say we show them how we lived ''.The soldiers blink at Kevan causing the other lords to snort and yell ATTACK''. Kevan hangs back and asks '' uh what went wrong ''? One of the braver lords pats Kevan on the back and says '' You are a great General... But never make a speech ''. Kevan's face turns red as the others chuckle and leave to lead their armies as Kevan shakes his head and summons his blade and leads his men hearing nothing but the sounds of Magic being used and Demons dying from metal hitting them with the occasional sounds of metal hitting metal. Kevan ducks a strike to his head and swings his blade up thrusting a blade into one's head ripping it with guts trailing he summons his lion face and roars his eyes the yellow moves at top speed striking Monsters leaving his men to fight the Men. Kevan gasping after he ducks another monster strike slashes the head off moving to the next coughing trying to get his breath back he is hit knocking him off his feet and roll out of the way grabbing a monster head off. Kevan coughing as he takes deep breath looks up watching his army slowly gaining ground. Kevan looks at the sun noticing it just starting to go down shaking his head he tells his men to start clearing the areas where they already killed monsters. Kevan taking greedily sips of water turns as his soldier says'' Sir the Monsters there gone '' Kevan jumping to his feet swears and says '' Okay I want the wizards to start warding the areas behind us and moving the camp forward ''. The soldier nods and runs off heading back to camp. Kevan turns and says '' I want a guard of Thousand troops to stay back and protect the moving camp the rest follow me ''. After men were selected Kevan says '' I want platoons to go after the lords and have them slowly fall back having their wizards capture the land they just gain back ''. Nodding they move as Kevan with a force of hundred men says '' Sit down rest but watch to make certain we hold the land ''. The Men takes sighs of relief as they take off their helmets and start drinking from their canteen. Kevan sighs and thinks ( My Brother will be somewhat pleased with the progress ) shaking Kevan sits on the ground breathing in the clean air thinking how much longer the war will last and all because of the Citadel wanted power sighing he looks up as men started to return and wizards placing runes down creating wards for every spot then moving on. Kevan blinks as he starts taking off his armor breathing easier as after each part was removed he felt lighter and more powerful. Looking at the runes he remembers that the armor runs on his life force by letting seven drops fall on each rune he was able to link it to him. One of the soldiers walk over and says '' I did a count we lost 10000 men out of 1000000000 ''. Kevan laughs at that and says '' that is less than one 1 percent ''. The soldier nods and says a prayer to Fleur the Goddess of war. Kevan lays down and says '' Have My wizard put the tent around me and place me in my bed tell the warden I shall make a report in the morning ''. The soldier nods and runs off as Kevan closes his eyes and falls to sleep.

Randyll Tarly stands with his blade out cutting the head off the final demon blinks as he notices the field filled with the bodies of the dead yelling '' Burned the dead we can't allow the others to gain more forces ''. The order was quickly started and flames started on the field making Randyll frown as he watches turning he enters the first Castle in the vale frowning he says to the other lords'' We need to hold this castle ''. Lord Egen asks '' What about the lords of the vale ''Tarly sighs and says'' According to reports the houses Arryn of the Eyrie Royce of Runestone

Coldwater of Coldwater Burn

Tollett of Grey Glen

Grafton of Gulltown

Waynwood of Ironoaks

Hardyng

Hunter of Longbow Hall

Moore

Redfort of Redfort

Belmore of Strongsong are the only houses left in all of the vale the others ..'' Lord Egen sighs and says '' The white walkers they have an army of at least 900000 by now ''.Randyll growls in anger and says '' And that's just from the dead we know what about the other wars did they just wake up or do they take those bodies adding to their forces ''. Lord Blackwood pales and says '' After the war, we should send aid to the north ''. Lord Benjen Stark sighs and says '' I thank you with The night watch holding the wall and owning land beyond the wall protecting fifteen clans of wildings and the others against us we will need all the help we can if we are to move the wall to force the White walkers back''. Lord Piper grunts and says '' I'm glad we learned about the threat now instead of when they were ready to strike ''. Lord Ambrose bows his head and asks '' Lord Tarly as the Master of war is dead do you believe that the King will accept you as the new Master of war ''. Tarly shrugs and says'' I shall do as our king commands ''. The other lords nod as they say'' We should start preparing to gain more lands we will go be with our men Tarly you should stay here tonight ''. Tarly nods at that suggestion as the lords were walking out. Tarly takes off his sword belt which hardens into stone as was the tarly specialty making it impossible for anyone but the owner to pick up the belt as he heads for the lord's chamber and lays down. Lord Stark was speaking to the other lords of the north as they ask '' When do you think Ned will return to the North ''. Benjen sighs and says '' That I don't know but I do know that he's Mayor of King's Landing and he's as of now has made no plan to return to the North''. Lord Manderly sighs and says'' I hope the lord is having a good time thanks to his and yours work the north is self-independent... in fact, I was wondering if you're willing to talk about gaining some Winter Knights ''. Lord Forester blinks as he says'' Than we can use them to fight the bandits of the North giving them fight experience and we can use them to battle pirates of the North ''. Benjen sighs as he makes a note and says '' That's a good idea I shall make an improvement to it as we go I ask each of you to think on what the winter knights could do and I ask that you make a list of who should join the Winter knights ''. They nod as they leave to head to bed.

Ouentyn Martell cries as his Brother was put inside of a coffin his sister Ella says '' Brother the Land of Dorne is at war as such you are next in line ''. Ouentyn stiffs nodding and say'' I'm Prince Quentyn sister and accept

but you and your children are in line for house ''. Ella blinks as Ouentyn says '' I give you the former lands and houses Wells and Yornwood as they have fallen and task you with finding the hill tribes and destroying them for they serve the demons ''. Ella bows and she mourns her brother. Ouentyn says '' I name you the house spear your descendants are hereby named Spear lead your house with pride ''. Ella sobs as her name change to Ella Spear Regent of the House of Spear until her Son was of age ''. Ouentyn giggle and ask '' How are the little ones ''. Ella smirks and says '' Viereys at one time was in danger of becoming his father but thanks to ... them he is a respectable lord ... Dany well she has caught the eye of Jon they are inseparable ''. Ouentyn snorts and says'' the Targaryen incest ... Well if it happens it happens ''.Ouentyn shrugs as Ella says ' I'll take my leave now brother you should prepare to march into the war''. The prince bows his head as he makes his way to the throne room to accept his throne.

Ser Belgrave was stiffing at the smell of the battlefield looking at the body of his lords. Ser Belgrave startles as he hears a baby cry. Jumping to his feet he runs into the nursery seeing two Monsters stuck trying to enter silently approaching he pulls out to swords and strikes quick killing both of the monsters quickly entering the room he shh the baby as a few men enter the small cottage the wizard says quietly '' Sir May I check on the baby ''. Belgrave nods as Lord Tarth says '' Ser Belgrave I have fought alongside you for years so I know you will take the child and name your heir so I suggest a Blood adoption to make you father By Blood ''. Ser Belgrave stiffs and says '' Thank you my lord '' Lord Tarth sighs and says '' As you know the Stormlands have been ravaged only myself and Lord Wylde and Dondrrion, as well as Lord Caron, are all that remains of the Lords of the stormlands and I have to make a recommendation as the highest-ranking Lord under the king I name you the new lord of the Lands of Lonmouth and Whitehead your house is remade a lord and you gain back your lands ''. Ser Belgrave bows in thanks when Lord Tarth says '' Ser Hasty will be given the lands of Buckler and Cafferen and ser Seaworth will be given the lands of Pssebury and Wensington, The rest of the lands will be given as rewards for service to the other knights I ask that you accept your post ''. Lord Belgrave smiles as he nods and says '' Once the Stormlands are free I shall put in a request to the King for Wizards ''. Lord Tarth smiles at that as he leaves. Lord Belgrave sighs at that heading back to his new son. Lord Wylde sighs and says '' We aren't going to come out of this strong The stormlands can't defend ourselves we have to help meaning ''. Lord Tarth sighs and says '' I know the other kingdoms will take some of the lands ''. Lord Wylde nods and says '' Go get some sleep the war is nowhere near over ''.Lord Dondrrion snorts and says '' I believe we lost ''. Lord Wylde groans at that and asks'' Is that what your Red God decided ''. Lord Dondrriron growls and says '' I've learned from my mistake the Red God is another name Of King Hadrian and William when we thought they were one being ''. Lord Wylde sighs and he walks out upset at the damage done because of the traitors.

Harry was sitting back on his throne listening as Hermione was speaking '' Harrenell defenses weren't enough the army of Monsters overrun us''. Harry growls and says '' Meaning you've lost Harrenell ''. Hermione pink face nods ''. Harry sighs and says '' Your family ''. Hermione cries and says '' Dead ''. Harry sighs in sadness and says '' I will do all we can to regain our land and I name you as Regent of Harrenell .. Since I know you loved your husband you may blood-adopt if you don't want to remarry ''. Hermione smiles in gratitude as Harry says '' The War the seven kingdoms is facing has to take 2 Million of are Soccerers to fight I will give you a force of 3 Million to Regain and cleansed the monsters from your lands ''. Hermione bows her head as Harry says with a look '' There are orphans from this battle and in the city, as your reclaiming your Castle and lands I will give you a mansion here until your lands were taking back ''. Hermione bows and she leaves to go look at the mansion and then Adopt Children. Fleur snorts and says '' You do know that She will probably take hundreds of children'' Harry chuckles and says '' Why do you think I gave her one of My mansions that Mansion can hold a million without having to squeeze''. Fleur nods laughing and says '' She might as well buy the orphanages ''. Harry frowns and says '' She will or the staff will convince too she will use the money to update everything in the orphanage ''. Fleur nods as the next case was present.

Somewhere in Uthos

"Shit, get that thing away from me! Haaaaa!"

Octavian rolled his eyes upon hearing the piercing cry from the bottom of Draco's heart. He even chuckled, it was so hilarious to see Draco Sunbearer screaming like a woman who was suffering from **arachnophobia** facing Un'Golianth from the World of Tolkien, a Muggle writer of the Old World. Except that in this case, there were no spiders, but purulent and decomposed inferis that roamed in a dense and humid forest.

"I did not know you were so scared of corpses." exclaimed the augur.

His only answer was a loud, desperate howl of Draco, who was trying to get away from the undead around them as much as possible.

"Shut up and do something!" Draco shouted between two screams.

Octavian simply chuckled before waving his hand to the undead and casting a sacred spell.

"**_Holy Flames_**!"

The effect did not take long, and the undead was engulfed in an explosion of white flames. This spell was rather peculiar since it could heal an individual as well as wound him. The holy flames could heal the living, but they were fatal to the creatures of the afterlife. Once the White walkers were decimated, Draco returned to Octavian, followed closely by his guard and some priests. Draco gulps and says '' Don't Tell Harry ''. Bill snorts as he says '' Why are you afraid of The white walkers ''. Draco takes in multiple breaths and says '' When we were in the other world I was sent to a cave in the cave Inferis were stock completely and I watch them kill my men ''. Octavian sighs and pats Draco and says '' You can stay back ''.

Draco glared at him before huffing.

"if I am to prove my worth to govern this province, after all, I'm Harry's cousin and one of the Heirs of the throne, People will think he just gave this to me this will prove otherwise but that's not our priority, unlike inferis." Replied Draco.

"Why do you call them 'inferis' instead of the undead?" Octavian asked, intrigued by this term.

"You see, when we were wizards, we had different terms depending on the creatures. The term "undead" has always been attributed to non-living sentient beings, like vampires. An inferi, on the other hand, is a controlled body by necromantic magic incapable of thinking, just of acting, so an inferi and a living dead person are nothing alike. Do you understand?" Draco answered with a smirk, glad to know something Octavian does not know.

Octavian simply nodded, accepting the term.

"And a zombie?" Asked him.

"If I remember correctly, the word 'zombie' was coined by the muggles after an African Dark Lord created inferis in Zanzibar," Draco replied, sneering at the stupidity of the muggles.

Octavian was about to ask another question when he was interrupted by a forest scout.

"Lord Draco, Lord Octavian, we have managed to find the point of origin of the inferis, and it seems that these abominations are coming from a huge temple in the center of the continent. It seems to be an old city, but there is more." Reported the sentry.

"Excellent, what is the other information?" Draco asked.

"Our Tellurologues confirmed that the main building of the temple if you prefer, stand on a telluric node. This probably explains why inferis are still active since they have an unlimited source of mana. Commander La Rue has set up camp not far from the temple," the sentry said.

Draco nodded and thoughts that he was right to ask Octavian to follow him with some priests, to purify in case the land, or to treat possible wounded, not knowing the diseases and other things that could run in these forests. Fortunately, sacred magic was effective against the dead, because Draco did not know what fire spells would do to such a dense forest. Harry had ordered the colonization of the continent, not to burn it to ashes.

At first, when Harry came to see him announce his appointment as Lord of Uthos he was filled with pride now he knows Harry hates him. Draco shakes his head thinking that Harry just trusted him to rule this land until his father either died or they got bored and left going to the next lands leaving the next Generation to Rule this place will serve as his test of Immortality.

Draco learning there was hostile forces gain a force of a million with some Golems and he was off.

Draco was brought out of his reverie by Octavian.

"In this case, we should go without further delay. Our numbers are not unlimited, and every day we have wounded soldiers. My priests cannot stand this pace."

Draco nodded before answering.

"Yes, that's right, we should join Commander La Rue to find out more and draw up a plan of attack.

The last word was shouted so that the rest of the expedition could hear his order. The soldiers immediately started moving towards the temple, guided by the scouts as well as Octavian and Draco. The road was not without delays and they were met on the way by a rather incredible number of ferocious animated corpses. Fortunately, the passage was cleared by the accompanying priests, but some got wounded and had to be repatriated straightaway to Avalon.

Draco was starting to get tired of all the moribund cadavers as proliferating as cockroaches. He rolled his nose in disgust, imagining giant roaches capable of attacking. A chill of fear ran down her spine just at the thought of such abject and unhygienic creatures. For his part, Octavian wondered if there were so many inferiors in the temple, hoping that he had brought enough priests with him. "However, if the temple is clear, then we can use pyrotechnic magic and everyone can fight. I hope there is not too much vegetation in this temple, 'he thought.

They traveled this way for several days to finally reach the camp established by Clarisse La Rue, one of the best commanders of the Avalonian army. The established camp was quite big, with a hundred magical tents each having an Enlargement enchantment and other enchantments of temperature regulation, etc.

The soldiers breathed a sigh of pleasure as they finally arrived at the camp, now able to rest for a few days while they recover their strength. As for Draco and Octavian, they did not waste time and went immediately to the command tent where Clarisse was located. They were greeted at the entrance of the tent by Chris La Rue, formerly Rodriguez, her husband.

"Ah, Heir Sunbearer High Priest Octavian welcome to Camp Sun ''. Octavian smiles at the respect as Bill says '' There's a temple up ahead ''. Clarisse asks '' Why are you here ''. Draco says '' Are bloodlines decided to merge and as such One of My line and one of his will marry this land will be ruled by us both ''. Bill nods and says '' There is a temple of magic here so I was sent to She motioned for them to approach the map on the huge table in the center of the tent. She pointed to the temple in the center of the map.

"Well, that's the Temple from which these fuckers come out, and they do not stop getting out of it. The problem is that they do not attack and that's not normal."

Bill nodded before putting in his two cents.

"Since I've worked as a spell breaker for Gringotts, I quickly analyzed the structure of the Temple with a Nimbus, and I noticed several interesting things: First, the temple is in the form of Pyramid, more precisely, an Aztec pyramid, kind of like Teotihuacan. There are several runes engraved on the Pyramid, but they are exhausted, and fortunately, because they are quite dangerous wards, as a ward of decomposition."

The other occupants of the room nodded, wide-eyed at the description of the temple and its protections, fortunately disabled. Bill then continued his summary.

I have also found how there are White walkers here ''. Draco and the rest frown as Bill bring up a model and say'' This is a portal they have portals ''. Chris groans and says '' We need to Summon Sirus this is his field.

Bill and Draco groan as he says '' We might as well Summon Dudley and Vernon of the house of Tyr ''. Bill curse and says '' We need to put them on the council exchange for helping ''. Draco and Bill nod at that plan.

Bill says pointing at Clarisse '' This will take months to set up so have your men surround the temple on all sides ''. Clarisse bows her head as she heads out to follow her orders. Draco growls and says '' You know we will need Landed Knights what if we make her house and Knight house ''. Bill eyes wide nods as Chris stiffs and says '' She'd Love being a knightly House ''. Draco nods and says '' That'd be her reward then ''. Chris bows his head and leaves with a smile ''. Octavian smirks at them and says '' I might as well prepare to cleanse the area see you in a week ''. Bill nods as Octavian leaves.

A hammer was brought down flames erupting from it causing the body to explode as it was hit. The Hammer was swung around making fire race as it moves. ROBERT THE WESTERN SIDE IS BEING FLANKED ''. Robert holding his hammer grunts nodding yells '' NED GO AID THE WEST '' Ned nods from his left side and runs off with part of the army. Robert watches that part is filled taking a deep breath he follows the plan glad they planned for the west to be flanked. Robert smirks as the west was reinforced and suddenly the dead bodies erupt into flames causing the Monsters to scream realizing they used Illusion Magic suddenly a scream rocks the Sky **'' METEOR STRIKE '' **Suddenly Fire rains from the as Robert watches with a smile as Monsters run straight at trying to get away from the meteors as Robert smiles and swings the Hammer hitting Monsters left and right as the monsters falling they move up Robert hums as his blood sings at the sounds of Chaos as the King's army destroys the Monsters in the open field. Robert watches it all with a smile when suddenly a scream ripped through the air Making him start as Stannis Fell...

Robert doesn't remember after that but everyone said that he was like a demon his body grew and his skin turn Red his eyes glow red and his body absorb the Hammer as Flames flew out of him. Turning the Monsters to Dust with Roars of Outrage all he remembers is getting Angry and then coming to inside of a city with the guts and Blood of every Monster and Demon on the Ground. Ned gulps as he enters only to sigh and say '' At least we know your Family power ''. Robert blinks asking '' Can you tell me what happened''. Ned Gulps as he says

_Flashback _

_Ned was stabbing a monster when a huge roar was heard making him stumble turning he sees A red beast flying through the air destroying monsters left and right one of the soldiers says '' Sir the beast is out of control ''. Ned nods go-to move to the beast when he notices the sigil gulping he says '' OH GOD HIS FAMILY POWER LOOK ''. The Men pale as they notice the sigil on the beast back as one says '' The Baratheon family motto is Our is rage .. now they in body that ''. Ned nods and says '' Well that sets me Back I was going to the north a month after the war but I think I will stay for a year ''. The soldiers nod as they watch the Beast rip the Monsters apart ''. _ Robert pale says '' I don't remember any of that ''. Ned nods and says '' I thought of that and since you use so much power we prepare a feast and we secure the town ''. Robert nods robotically as he says '' We will stay here for a week to get the people back on track then move on ''. Ned nods and says '' Robb ''. Robert shakes his head and says '' We can talk tomorrow I'm tired and hungry ''. Ned nods as they go to the Royal hall where there's a huge feast the King walks in and says '' I shall make a speech tomorrow know that I'm Proud of each of you and all of you will be rewarded ''. Cheers erupt as the men begin to feast. Robert leans back and eats thinking how well the war was going and what else was needed to fight.

Ella Laughs as her spear enters into the monster side blood dripping out. Her General watches with a smile as Ella kills the Cyclops as the monster collapses to his knees stabbing it in the eye causing the Monster to disintegrate as The dorne Spear sends lightning racing through its body. Ella nods with a smile turning to her general and says '' We have regained a village from the monsters by this time next week I want Four More ''. Her General nods as she says '' I will send the knights out to take care of it ''. Ella laughs as she says '' Have the wizards ward each of the lands we reconquer ''. Her General bows as she leaves. Ella entering the Manor of the Dead Chief family thinks Who should become the new Chief of this village. The next day Ella heads to her Knights and enters the dining hall grabbing a cup she says '' Knights of The house of Spears I have decided to Named each of your houses Chiefs of a village as such you will have the responsibility to protect the village your power will equal that of the Mayor in King's Landing total control of your lands under me of Course ''. One of them makes a noise '' My lady There's 18 villages in the land you now govern and there's 20 of us ''. Ella deadpans the knight and says '' I know that One of you will serve as the Master of Arms and the other spend his days as the Ranger Commander ''. The Knight blinks and asks'' Ranger ''. Ella smirks and says '' Rangers are the elite of my army in times of peace they will go after Bandits and protect Merchants and such in a war they will be the best at Spying, Sealth and Infiltration ''. The Knights blink as they start talking. Ella raises her hand and says '' Each of you once we gain back our land will pull straws the Smallest of them will rule land the two larger ones will be the Master of arms or Ranger Commander and that will be decided in a duel ''. They cheer accepting it as Ella walks to take her meal when a guard runs in and whispers to her. Ella jumping to her feet says '' Ser Goode I want you and Ten other Knights to take over the Land of Wells I will lead the rest to the land of Yornwood where we shall meet up in two years for the last assault on the Castle of Yornwood''. Ser Goode bows his head as he chooses Ten knights and leaves the hall with half of Wizards in toll leading an army to the Lands of Wells to gain the land for his Lady and Little Lord.

A Month Later Ser Goode was yelling '' Men we have been trapped in this village for 2 weeks our Wizards are dead what do we do ''. BOOM The walls collapse and Ser Goode was grab when the Armor lights up causing the monster to fall dead. Ser Goode gasping as The others say '' The Wards if we can complete them moving them the Blood Magic will destroy the Monsters ''. Ser Goode Nods and Says '' I'll take the North and East you take the South and west Go '' The Men nod as Ser Goode runs out. The men stay back smirking as suddenly the sounds of Screams ripped from the air as the knights were dying. They laugh as they transform into disfigure demons laughing as they said '' The Lady is lucky Ser Goode chose the demons to leave ''. They laugh as they said together '' When the lady comes here to capture the land we killed her ''. Cheers erupt from the demons when suddenly there's a flash of Light as All the Monsters were disintegrated. Gulping the Demons watch as the Knights enter with the wizards saying '' Did you not think we knew ''. The Demons shrug and scream as they try to attack only to realize they were unable to move to blink they notice the runes on the wall growling the demons realize they were trapped. Ser Goode says '' Now let's find out what you demons know ''. Screams echo the building as they torture the demons to gain all the information they need. Ser Goode smirks as he says '' We got all we need kill them ''. The demons beg '' No please we answer we will serve p... the wizards cast Avada

Kedvra killing the demons instantly. Ser Goode sighs as he says '' Ser Wade this village is yours ''. Ser Wade sighs in happiness as he bows and says '' I shall defend it with my life ''. Ser Goode nods and says '' I want Ser's Wade company to stay with him as you fix the village up and prepare it for Battle and peace ''. Ser Wade bows as his men leaves ''. Ser Goode ..'' Move men ''.

Months of Battles killing Monsters and freeing the Capture Citizens led Ser Goode to the Castle of Yornwood. Breathing heavily Ser Goode turns around and says '' I don't believe we can capture the Castle with our forces as of Now. The Wizards nod as Ser Goode turns and looks at his Wizard Commander '' Mage Alastair Moody ''. The Mage spurs his horse over and growls '' What ''. Ser Goode smirks and says '' I want you to lead a Team to Block off the Western side of the Castle I want the Castle to starve off ''. Alastair grins as he says '' Done ''. Ser Goode blinks and says '' Actually take over the Efforts to Capture the Castle I have to return to our Lady ''. Alastair shrugs as he says '' Expect the Castle to be yours on your Return ''. Ser Goode laughs and says '' I'll expect a feast ''. Ser Goode turns alone as he Gallops his horse out of Yornwood toward the Castle of Wylde. Alastair looking on smiling turning to the castle whispering '' Albus if only you had agreed to serve our God you would have seen for yourself that they were right ''. Shaking his head he says '' its time to prepare ...

A year time Ser Goode enters the Command Post seeing his lady walking up he kneels and says '' My lady The lands of Yornwood is yours ''. Ella smiles as the others cheer blinking she says '' The Castle ''. Ser Goode sighs and says '' It was defended heavily I had Mage Alastair work on taking it down ''. Ella nods as the Other knights blink they jumped as Ella says '' Okay Ser Drinkwater ''. He steps forth as Ella says '' I Want you and Ser Goode to come up with a plan to take this castle ''. Nodding they start writing as Ella says to herself I think I've found my Master of arms and Ranger commander ''. Ella sighs and heads to her bedchamber getting ready for sleep when the door opens and her Lovers enters Ella laughing ''Ser Brair, Ros how are you today ''.

Sounds of Grunts and Groans make the guard outside grow hard shaking they think (Why did I choose to guard her today )

Hours later

Ella sitting onto of a horse with her weapon drawn ready to attack the castle turning to her Men she says '' We Begin Now ''.


	8. Chapter 8

Age 575 ( Two years before the Game of Thrones )

Harry Sits holding a cup of wine as Dobby pours Nectar into it while his other House-elves who were now 5.2 with petite bodies were moving around trying to clean the place from the party that Harry put on for all the Lords and ladies and their children as well as their gods when a gong sounds in the Tower of TItles blinking he looks at his ring which lost five symbols looking at his children he smiles as his children shocked that they claimed lordship of a line blink as knowledge of their house is put in their mind. Smiling Harry says '' Congrats you have claimed the titles of Potter, Black, Lefay, Griffyndor, and Guant. His children smile as they begin readying themselves to move to their lands to rule they ask '' Do you mind making are children mortal like a regular high elf? Blinking Harry asks '' Why ''? His children frown and say'' Because like it or not we can't have millions of gods ''. Harry sighs nodding and says '' Okay I agree and since we will all lose the lordships and kingship we should have a home that is specific for gods ''. They all nod and Nico says '' And As the God of the Afterlife I will allow you to visit your children for at least a month a year ''. They smile in thanks as Nico just nods. Harry sighs and says '' Okay I'll make it so only the next three generations are capable of being gods and they will be tasked with aiding their parents ''. The Gods who were there nod at that as Harry leans back nodding that with this he made a limit on godhood thinking he reluctantly sees the point pausing he turns to Leo. Leo seeing sits up straight and asks '' My Lord ''. Harry smiles proudly'' Now that's decided I charge you with making a home for the gods ... Make it like Asgard where it is in space with a godly town where we can put any of our children that we make immortal. Blinking the Gods agree at that they could still make their children Immortal Harry thinking more '' And make it where it exists in the farthest reaches of space and it can grow in size as needed with no side effects. Leo blinks as Rangrok leans over beginning to make plans with him as Harry leans back thinking how this means that they will all one day become only gods. Leo smirks at this and asks '' Can I Have the aid of the other gods so that we can make it perfectly ''. Harry nods as the Gods get it to it knowing that this will one day be their home. Harry sighs as he begins thinking of the future his wives looking at him promising to follow him while Nevile and Sirus and Remus think of how they will follow Harry anywhere. Harry leans back and speaks up '' To do this I give you a budget of 400 trillion Gold with an increase of 400 trillion a month to increase until its perfect. Leo smiles glad as he makes more plans when Harry says '' Also Fleur I want you to start working on a way to select dimensions to go to and learn everything Past and Future in them.'' Fleur blinks as she nods for she is a god of Magic leaning over she speaks to her sister wives to aid getting Mages to aid in that quest. Harry smiles and gives the same amount of money with an increase to her making her nod and begin work while Rangrok leans over '' My lord you may not think so but this is good the Kingdoms gold was just laying their collecting interest now by spending it we can start investing more ''. Harry nods and asks '' Sirus How is the treasury ''. Sirus smirks and answers '' This won't even make a dent if we spend this every second for the next million years ''. Harry smiles pleased and says '' In that case I want you to get started on creating a magical version of Cars ones that make it where Horses and Magical Creatures are used but they will be better protected and faster ''. Sirus nods looking at Leo and Rangrok who was smiling at the challenge knowing they were starting to get bored. Harry '' Also I want to start making Plans on living in space ''. They smirk knowing how he wants this dimension completely under him. Harry leans back as his Council of Gods begins their task. Harry leaning over to Lucius and asks '' How is your son ''. Lucius smiles pride flowing through him '' My son and his Husband and Wife just had their Fourth child they will bring great honor to my house ''. Harry nods leaning back looking at his children who have Lordships all except Luke, Shay, Gabriel, Raphael, Castiel and, Lucifer ... his wives like the show Supernatural. Harry smiles at the others who all agree to become secondary hires or branches of the house of their brothers and sisters. Fleur pats his knees and says '' Nicely done they were starting to get bored now they have something to throw themselves into ''. One of the shadows move and his Master of shadow leans over whispering into his ears eyes wide he gulps drinking the wine while the others were staring Harry '' Tartarus has gained a portal hear as this is where the demigods came so the monsters followed ''. Sounds of Anger come from them as Harry says '' I order the death of all monsters that won't either serve or agree to neutrality to me ''. The council nods beginning to gather their force when Harry says '' I order Remus to take the former Werewolves and lead the forces while you send your other children as Seconds to Remus. Nodding they all begun as all their children were at least 120 years old of age and out of school for 60 years for school last 50 years for their kind allowing them to learn everything that was made before. Harry smiles at Minvera the Goddess of Education who will spend eternity teaching. Harry leans back please that his people will have a mission a purpose. Shaking his head he walks over to the television set and calls Fred and George.

Fred blinking sees the video call

'' Hello ''

Harry

'' Hello Fred ''.

George and Fred's head snaps up as George asks

'' Harry what's up ''

Harry licking his lips

'' I want you to do something for me ''.

Fred

'' what ''

Harry answers loud enough for the others to hear'' I want you to start making improvements to all tech and Magic as well as re-Inventing The Magical inventions and upgrade them then make new ones ''. Blinking Fred looks at Leo who was looking insulted and says '' Umm okay why not Leo ''. Harry smirks '' Who says I Didn't I did say it loud enough ''. Leo and George smirk as Fred starts writing whispering they need more Money ''. Harry's eyes wide says loudly '' In fact I want every inventor working overtime to ensure for any nongod who makes an invention they will serve the best inventor who shall be the Master of Invention and will receive the price of 200 Billion Gold. You will all start with 10 billion Gold from the treasury with Leo and Rangrok grading and presenting the price of Baronship for the top ten inventions for the bloodlines. Fred and George's eyes wide exclaim'' Okay we have to go ''. Harry smirks as Leo gets up followed by Rangrok who bow and run out of the castle as the other lords look at Harry who says '' Now we gave them something to do now for the rest''.

Looking at him Harry smiles and says '' I want you to work on a Realm tournament for all the realms with each of your realms against the winner of the other wins 2 trillion gold plus a power boost and ... a seat in the Royal bank''. Eyes wide they jump to their feet as Harry says '' Jason I have a job for you and Nevile. Blinking they listen as Hadrian says '' I want you to aid Thaila in her task in the north of the wall bringing the willing Wildings to Westeros and as that is done move the Wall to cover more and also work on the conquering of Westeros''. Jason and Nevile both nod as they start speaking to each other Harry looks at his wives and a few of his sons '' You know it has been too long since I've to duel how about all of you versus me ''. Nodding Harry laughs as they leave towards the dueling room Harry is just thinking how lucky he is.

Robert breathing heavily as he kills the final demon while Ned drops to the ground as he Kills the Last Monster Robert asks '' Where are Stannis and his army of Vampires ''. Ned shakes his head as the guard says '' He retreated to the night king''. Robert sighing sits down as he takes off his armor sitting in a chair as he drops the weapons coughing he says '' What's next ''.

Suddenly the door burst open and Tarly walks in '' My lords we have lost the body of 80% of the enemy ''. Robert coughing as Ned slaps Robert back as he finishes coughing and a Medi-wizard and War-medic wizard start the process of healing the King who got some monster blood in him from the monster who's blood he got inside his mouth.

_Flashback _

_Robert swinging his hammer smashes a monster in his head causing the head to explode BAM Robert stumbles as he is kicked in the back stumbling he swings it around taking the monster head off only for the blood to squirt out landing on Robert. Screaming Robert looks on as the blood smokes on him disappearing turning he blocks a claw and summons his strength and punches it in the neck falling the beast blood lands inside Robert's mouth.'' Coughing Robert feels his throat burn as another Monster hits him when A blade is thrust through it Ned nods at Robert who falls to his knees coughing as Smoke pours from his throat. Robert drops his hammer only to be hit sliding across the room he sees his wizards screaming spells coughing he rolls over as a blade is struck where he once was gagging he rolls over again and Punches out causing the swordman to fall back grabbing the blade he stabs out killing the Swordman as another appears and he was forced to twirl his blade and forced to parry and kick the blade into the swordman nearby and then swinging causing the swordman to scream as his sword hand falls off stabbing he kills the swordsman. Coughing he notices he was unable to get any air. A wizard nearby grabs the king just missing a blade pointing at his throat he vanishes the smoke from the king's lungs gasping the king gasps as air is breathed in. Gasping Robert ducks as the wizard falls to a blade through the neck slashing out Robert cuts the swordsman in half. Gasping he blocks a sword and trips the swordsman back allowing him to use the hand not holding the sword to grab his arm and pull the enemy into his blade killing him instantly letting go he spins around slashing out cutting off the enemy head and throws his sword hitting the enemy right behind ned knocking the sword from his hand which ned hears and spins around cutting the enemy down as Robert grabs the last hand pulling the arm down and bringing it back so that the blade enters his heart killing the enemy._

_Flashback ends _

Robert takes a few breathes as the Wizards wand glows and they say '' **Heal Lungs '' **Repeatedly making Robert gasp as slowly he breathes easier over time Ned looking at his friend in concern says '' Oh friend I will get our forces together''. Robert nods as Ned walks out with the wizards sweating as the Medi-wizard says '' Okay we got the smoke out as well as the blood you will be back to 100% ''. Robert nods as the wizards look at each other when the War wizard says '' But we found the blood has interconnected with your family magic adding to it ''. Robert pale asks '' What does that mean ''? Medi-wizard gulps '' Your family magic now has the ability to sense the heat in someone ''. Robert blinking smiles as he says '' So no one will be able to sneak up on my family ''. Nodding the Wizards pack up and leave as Robert sighs in pleasure at the new power blinking he yawns and heads to his bedchamber as he needs to sleep 8 hours a day no matter what.

Ned sighs in tiredness as he looks over Robert's army. sighing Ned begins looking over their supplies and Magical weapons while getting the attention of the other lords so that they can gauge the morale of the men. An hour later Ned smiles as he finishes his task looking over he looks at the lords who were walking over frowning Ned asks '' What ''? Lord Blount frowning says '' The men they are tired and they are hopeless we need to break or the men will give up''. Ned closing his eyes looks at Benjen who says '' I agree and add that I have been gone from the North too long ''. Ned nods slowly and sighs and says '' Take your forces back brother and start on the wall so that we can tell the men that while we fight over here the others are dying ''. Benjen nodding with a smile says '' Done Lord Moatstark when the war is over we will have the city done ''. Ned smiles and watches as his brother heads to his camp and letting the men know they would be leaving in a week. The other lords look upset at that but knowing that this will boost morale so men won't give up. Eddard sighs and says '' I'm going to bed wake me at first light ''. The lords nod as they leave heading to their camps.

Ella smiles as she gazes at Her castle blinking she says '' When we are done I will rename the castle Spearwood ''. The Men nodding as they enter the castle while Ella looks at Ser Goode and says '' Okay I Want you to take the men not capturing this castle to castle Yornwood and capture it for me I shall have the villages protected while waiting for you to finish your quest ''. Ser Goode nods and yells '' YAW ''. Ser Goode turning his horse rides out as half of her forces followed him shaking her head she heads into the throne room.

Gasping Ella pales looking around for the sight of Guts and intestine lay around the room coughing she runs from the room as the guards and Wizards make disgusted faces coughing they head out as the court medic looks around in disgust sighing she opens the doors and as they look at her she says '' I need a few wizards to aid me in fixing up the castle ''. Ella blinking holds her hand up and says '' You know what I want half of our wizards to stay and defend the nearby villages the rest come with me under Lady Tracey Davis ''. Blinking the Guards and Wizards sort themselves and those coming with Ella leaves. Frowning Lord Hull says '' Lady Spearwood don't you want to stay ''. Ella smirks and says '' No because then I would have to fix it up ''. Laughing the men understood Ella was leaving just so she could avoid cleaning the castle and village.

Screams litter the village as Ella ducks a sword and brings up her spear shoving it through the swordman heart jumping she ducks a slash of a spear meant to trip her jamming it down she stabs it through the brain. Gasping she watches Lord Fowler lord of Hellholt fall followed by Lord Gargalen lord of Skyreach sighing she ducks a spear and trips the spearman and then uses it to snap the spearman neck gasping Ella looks around as the Last of the Maester army of Mercenaries fell. Looking up Ella walks over to her Communication Wizard and says '' Send a Message to my Brother telling him about the deaths of Lord Fowler and Gargalen and who should take their lands ''. The Communication Wizard nods turning and casting Spells meant to send an extremely powerful Expecto Patronum. Ella nodding turns to the Former Kingsguard Arthur Dayne and says '' Lord Dayne thank you for your aid ''. Arthur nods gladly that his lady lives asking '' Are you alright milady ''? Ella nods as Arthur sighs in happiness that his charge was safe. Ella couldn't believe her luck.

_Flashback _

_Jason Stormwater looks on at the tower of Joy as the 3 most famous Kingsguards gulp and kneeling at his feet smiling Jason says '' Rise ''. Rising the Knights look at Arthur asking '' Not to be rude My lord but why are you here ''. Jason smiles and says '' I have been charged with taking Ladies Stark to Avalon ''. Gasping in relief the Kingsguard asks '' Please allow us to take you ''. Apprehensive Ser Gerold asks '' Sir ... we have been charged with protecting the Starks mayhaps you take us as well ''. Nodding Jason says '' I see no reason why not ''. Sighing Jason ends up taking everyone at the Tower of Joy saving all of them. _

Flashback ends

Ella nods at her good friend Arthur sighing she asks '' What do you think about becoming Lord of Skyreach castle and lands ''? Blinking Arthur thinks and says '' Allow me the chance to think things through''. Ella nods as she readies her horse heading to Ser Goode's camp.

Ser Goode frowning at the map on the table shakes his head when a guard walks in and walks over to Ser Goode. Whispering Ser Goode looks up at the guard in shock as the tent opens bowing his head Ella entering says '' Rise ''. Ser Goode looking at her asks '' My lady is all well ''. Ella answers '' Yes but the wizards must put the wards up so instead of staying I came here while they were doing so ''. Ser Goode nods and says '' Understood my lady ''. Frowning he asks '' Perhaps you could aid me milady ''. Ella frowns as she walks over and looks at the map of the castle of Yronwood frowning she looks at the castle's map and sees the marks which shows wards and Swordsmen blinking Ella asks '' Is there any demons or Monsters ''. Shaking his head Ser Goode frowns as he says '' No Milady the castle is under control of the traitor Wizards under the command of Augustus Silvermoon''. Ella gulps at that for Augustus is one of the most powerful wizards in the world and the only wizard to ever successful bind a titan and find a way to take its power. Gulping she says '' Summon Hadrian ''. Ser Goode nods as he goes over to the fireplace in the tent and throws some floo powder

'' Floo Sunstrider ''.

Hadrian sitting in his study frowns as his floo beeps blinking he answers '' Hello ''.

The Face of Ser Goode appears who says '' Sir umm there's a situation ''. Hadrian frowns thinking if he should humor him says '' Really '' In a drawl sort of voice. Ser Goode frowns and says '' Yes Um the Traitor Augustus has joined the enemy ''. Hadrian frowning thinks oh the name nodding he says with concern '' Okay keep him from running while I send a few experts and more men.'' Ser Goode nods leaving the Floo as Hadrian sighs and floos '' Head Researcher office ''.

Severus snape sighs as a message appears from the king blinking he asks '' What '' After he makes certain the cauldron is in stasis. Hadrian says '' We have a situation ''. Severus blinks intrigued asking '' Okay tell me ''. Hadrian says '' Augustus has betrayed us ''. Severus pale nods and says '' Okay I will handle that myself ''. Hadrian nodding as Severus slowly smiles at the opportunity because he has been working on New Potions non-stop smiling he walks through the floo and waits as Hadrian summons The Lestranges who upon being told were gleeful at the chance to Kill Augustus sending them out he summons those under the command of Malcolm, Tonks , and Sirus who upon being told asks '' May we stay over there until we start on the wall ''. Shrugging Harry sends them to Yronwood castle where the war started. Smiling Harry sends a message to Lucius who quickly agrees to aid in killing Augustus who he's hated. Harry leans back with a smile as he sends a message to his Undersecretary who immediately fills in for Lucius Malfoy while Sirus Wife would take over his job.

Ser Goode stands up and walks over to the camp Floo so that there is enough room for whoever's being sent over.

Severus steps out of the fireplace. Blinking the men shrug at that as Ser Goode blinks and steps up when the sound of pops appear jumping back he sees that a thousand wizards were brought over face red he steps up and asks '' Can you introduce yourself ''. Snape sneers and answers '' I am head of Researcher for All new spells and Potions ''. Sighing Ser Goode goes to Speak when Snape says '' And First Commander of Avalon ''. Ella Gasps as Ser Goode looks over whispering '' First Commander ''. Ella gulping '' The First Commander was thought to be a legend power equal to a God and one of their smartest strategist, in fact, he was responsible for them being able to give powers to us ''. Ser Goode eyes wide nods in respect and says '' Well we have a situation ''. Snape eyebrow raises snorts and says '' I know Have the other Knights you have to lead an assault at the focal points ''. Ser Goode blinking goes to speak when Snape angry '' Go My men will protect you allowing you to enter while I and My companions bring down the wards and Augustus ''. Ser Goode goes to speak when Ella says '' Done Ser Goode gather the men and order that ''. Ser Goode clenched his teeth and orders his men to begin their assaults.

Watching Ser Goode eye raise at how easy it was it took five minutes before they entered the throne room and captured Augustus dragging him out Snape orders '' Hand him over ''. Suddenly Augustus Pales then smirks and uses his ability to burn his body which releases the power of the titan from him as well as the souls of a Million Monsters and Demons. Screaming Snape yells '' Why wasn't he in chains ''. Ser Goode Pale '' He gave himself up so I thought ''. Snape shakes his head grabs Ella and teleports back to camp as monsters appear Ser Goode eyes close as the Monsters rip him apart using his family power to make it where he can't feel pain.

Ella sighs in anger and looks at Snape who says '' This is why I told him to chain him ''. Ella looking at Snape who says '' Augustus was weak what made him so powerful is he could absorb the power of Demons and Titans from a spell we created meant to heal poisons ''. Ella nodding yells '' Fall back to the village and have it warded ''. Snape smirking waves his wand which teleported his wand to the nearest village blinking Ella stares at Snape who says '' Why do you think I'm head researcher I can create things unimaginable ''.

BOOM The room shook as Ella looks on as for the hundred times the wards shook as she looks beyond the village which had the monsters trapped. Shaking she couldn't believe that Snape and Sirus were able to change the wards into one that trapped the monsters in the lands of the castle. Coughing Ella leaves her balcony and looks at Snape who smirked at her and looks back at the map-making marks. Ella groans as her stomach gave another rumble. Snape frowning cast a series of spells making the wand light up green groaning he says '' congratulations your pregnant '' turning back he looks at the map as Ella pales with Sirus sighing loudly taking her by the arm and taking to her chamber where he whispers '' I will send your lovers for you to speak too ''. Ella barely nods as she steps into the room waiting for but moments when the door open to concern Male and Female her Lovers Damonel Sand and Gabrielle Blackmoon Daughter of Lord Blackmoon Damonel asks '' My love what is going on ''. Ella taking a deep breath explains '' For the past couple of weeks I been having Stomach problems ''. Groaning the two lovers instantly understood Gabrielle Pale says'' Your Pregnant ''. Ella nods as Damonel laughs and hugs her when they notice Gabrielle Pale '' My love '' Ella says softly in fear Gabrielle whispers '' I been having pain too''. Gasping Ella walks over placing a hand on her Damonel pale says '' We must see the Medi-wizard ''. Ella nodding asks '' May you get him ''. Nodding Damonel runs out of the room while Ella and Gabrielle were speaking

Moments later '' Your Pregnant mistress ''. Eyes wide Gabrielle laughs as she says '' I'll have to tell Father ''.

Gabrielle laughing as the Medi-Wizard went to get her Father. A few Minutes later Sirus with tears in his eyes looks at his daughter who nods as he hugs her making Ella smile a few minutes later Sirus takes a few deep breaths and says '' Okay I think I should take you 3 to my Castle and have your children moved so that your safe from the fight ''. Ella and Gabrielle go to speak when Damonel says '' Agreed we don't want to split your focus ''. Ella and Gabe Sheepish as Sirus Calls '' Kreacher ''. Pop '' Master requires me ''. Sirus smiling I want you to take my daughter and her mates to my castle then get her children and give her the best rooms ''. Kreacher nodding says '' Okay Master ''. Sirus smirking says '' And I charge you with protecting them and I name you Head elf send me a team of hundred elves ''. Kreacher nodding snaps his fingers as the chests our pack and Kreacher take them to the castle. Sirus sighs as he realizes that they were protected sighing he walks out to see Snape nodding at him and then turning back to his formula he was writing for a spell to cleanse monsters from the area growling he says '' As of now it can't be done ''. Groaning Sirus sighs and says '' Worth a shot ''. Snape nods pausing asking '' You know we may not kill them but perhaps we can trap them ''. Frowning Sirus asks '' Why trap them when we can easily kill them ''. Groaning Snape sighs and says '' We trap them in an area then we take care of them then move to the next allowing us to only to deal with a set number plus when they die we could add their power to the wards ''. Sirus blinking nods '' That is a plan best start working ''. Snape nods as he and Sirus used the black family Magic and knowledge that made them the greatest warders in history to create new wards smiling Sirus is proud that his family has such an honor sighing he realize he was upset that his family specialize in this type of wards while the potters specializes in Wards of Defense and Offense. Smirking he was proud of the wards that he was creating that would connect the houses to the throne and their thrones. Snape looking up for a moment sees that smirking he knows what the mutt was thinking but couldn't help but agreed with his thoughts shaking his head he goes back to his work with a smirk at what he was doing remembering this was his dream Researching New Potions and Upgrading old ones as well as Making new spells and upgrading old spells this is exactly why he join the dark lord. Sirus waves his hand and whispers '' **Tempus** '' Snape looking up blinks at the time and says '' We might as well lock this up and have Dinner and sleep this will take a while ''. Nodding Sirus says '' And since Ella is Gone command goes to us ''. Snape groaning loudly says '' I'll have a few hits and run missions going to keep the men from going bored ''. Nodding they eat a pig with the side of salad yawning they get ready for bed.

BOOMMMM!

Coughing Snape looks up to Sirus smirking face '' I told you not to use that ''.Snape growls at Sirus and pulls himself to his feet as Sirus looks at him with a stupid smirk on his face. Sirus smirking '' You know for all your abilities in Crafting spells for Dark and Battle only Me and Harry have the skills we do in Wards, Building, etc. Snape grunts '' Fine you make the wards I'll add the defense in it ''. Sirus nods and begins


	9. Chapter 9

580 ( 6 Years before Game of Thrones )

Raventree Hall

Robert Baratheon breathes heavily as he slams his hammer down on the last Demon and suddenly the world trembles as a dong ring out and A voice rings out '' THE WORLD IS CLEANSED OF THE DEMON HORDE ... STAND VIGRILIANT MAN FOR WITH EVERY DEATH THE NIGHT KING GAINS SOLDIERS ''. Chuckling Robert boasts '' By then the King of the land of Men will be of age and he will lead us to victory with me leading his army ''. Ned stands proudly near him in happiness at his friend and proudly proclaims '' And the House Stark will always stand beside the King of Westeros and soon to be King of Essos and Soytoros ''. All around them the Houses were stunned at that announcement when suddenly the lords' eyes shine at the power coming to their eyes and each of them plans on how to get into the future's king's Retinue so that they will bring their houses to Providence. Ned smiles at his brother in all but blood and he whispers to Robert who grins and nods making Ned smile then he says '' Lords and Soldiers rejoice for the war with Demons and the evil Maesters is over rejoice for now we will feast and as My second to last act as Mayor of Kings landing I announce that 80% of the gold taken from the King Maester's be used to Create a Manor which will be home of future Tourney and sports ''. ( The King's Maester at least in the name had 20 BIllion gold in his vault which allowed them to experiment )Looking at one another Lord Blout asks '' Sports ''. Ned smiles as he says '' Yes the Gods created sports and using the wizards we decided to create our versions .. don't worry we will send each of you packets of the rules for the sports and give you the money needed to set up your teams ... and to make you interested any winners will receive Tax reductions and could even name a Warden in Essos ''. With looks of Glee, they all stare at each other in glee and greed as all of the lords plan to win the prize. Robert seeing the looks of Glee says to Ned '' Nicely done Ned ''. Nodding Ned replies '' Goodbye Brother time to announce my last announce ''. clearing his throat loudly Ned waits for quiet and once he gets it he says '' Now My last announcement as Mayor of Kings landing is I announce that no longer will there be a small council ''. Shocked every lord is speechless when Ned smirks and says '' Instead there will be a council of forty lords who will make decisions under the King's will ''. Robert nodding along with bellows '' Right you are now I King of Westeros will name Forty Men onto that council and you will be Paid and Remembered for your service and 20 of them will be a family seat with the twenty others nominated by the King and council that is all ''. With confusion, the Lords and men watch Ned climb onto his horse to follow his men back to Winterfell and with an expression of excitement the men head to the feast for the war's end.

At The Feast, Robert sits draining cup after cup of Vodka from the North gulping it down and laughs as he plays with a servant pouring his drink with a grin he looks at his people and grunts and stands causing the men to quiet down and Robert gulps as he exclaims '' Lords and Men it is now time for me to announce where the tourney's will be ... The Location shall be Harrenhal the seat of the Former Queen and it will stay under her command unless I can convince her to sell''.

Cheering the feast resumes and Robert thinks

''_ Oh Valentine will love taking this servant to our bed ''_

( Picture Carmel Moore the Porn star ) Robert grins lustfully as he whispers into the servant's ear ''_ I'll give you 30,000 Gold Dragons if you be my bedmate for the time I'm here ''. _ The Servant smiles and says her eyes filled with shadow '' As you wish my liege ''. she says lustfully.

The Guards face was red as they the King grunting and groaning. 4 Hours later the sounds finally quiet down and Robert was looking at the servant in glee as he thinks ''_ I finally found a mistress for me and my wife Valentine ''._ With a gleeful smile, Robert walks over to the door and says to the guards '' Find the servant room and have her stuff pack I'm taking her with us ''. Shocked the guards go '' My liege ''. Bowing one of the guards summon few servants who quickly go to town and get her son and stuff and takes them back to the castle.

The Guard returns and knocks on the king's chamber getting the king's attention with a grunt he moves to the door and growls '' what ''. The Guard gulps and answers '' The servant has a son ''. Wide eyes the King nods and says ''Fine bring him with us ''. Nodding the guard pauses making the King confused for a moment then he says '' Oh I'm going to have the boy become a knight and give him knights to command .. I'm thinking the boy travels Westeros in my name killing Bandits and rescuing the innocent ''. Eyes wide the Guard quickly nods to follow his orders behind the king the woman lays wide-eyed in shock then a smile forms as the king lays next to her. The Servant was pleased and promised to herself to thank the king and queen probably for her son living a good life.

Three months later

Robert spends himself inside of the servant who has a round belly with his growing child inside Robert looks at the sight of his wife and his three mistresses covered and filled with his cum thinking as he remembers getting to this point the servant who's name is actually Alexis turned out to be BI and she goes looking for Whores to fuck. Robert could go as far to say he loves Alexis so he brought the whorehouses in the city and gave it to her which is why they were fucking to thank him. Robert chuckles with glee at how Harry is rewarding him a strong heir and more women then he could fuck with a smile he sends a smile as he had an idea to have a small manor built for the boy after ten years of being a knight and make him the village leader along with his bloodline making that him the new Lord of Raventree and a bannerman of Lord Tully ... true a minor one but a proud and moderate rich house known for there trees and herbs excited Robert makes a note and calls out '' Guards ''. Running in they pause seeing Robert hand over the message and Robert says with a grin '' Have my stepson trained by ser Jaime and the mayor''. Nodding the guards take the note and leave as Robert turns to his mistress Alexis who lays sweat rolling down her face and smiles at him making Robert fill with glee as Valentine pushes Alexis back into the bed to fuck once more.

( two years later ) ( 4 years before game of thrones )

BURP!

Robert grunts as he stares at his first glass of wine frowning he turns to his wife who smirks and puts away a bottle shaking his head he turns back to the grounds where swords clash as men fight for the honor of becoming Lord of the Harrenhal after he and Harry made an agreement of the place being warded so it has no loyalty to any kingdom nor can it be attack by anything weaken the an titan of Harry's level of power. ( Now that just means the place can't be taken beings can enter but they can't enter the castle of the market outside of it)

At the end

Lady whent reconquers her Castle and wins herself 10 million dragons.

So ends the world before the games begin


End file.
